The Black Lady of Mordor
by Banpaia Bara
Summary: When I started on this journey with the fellowship, I plotted to steal the ring and return it to Sauron, and now I am stuck with a choice, remain loyal to Sauron or help the fellowship destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Lady of Mordor

*Note this story is quite a departure at times from the original plot of LOTR*

Their hunt for the hobbits had been a fruitless one at the tavern, they had been alerted to our presence and had staged to room to look like they were sleeping there. My comrades screeched in fury when they pulled the blankets back to find they stabbed only pillows. I remained silent, it would not do any good to express my anger. Besides it wasn't as if I was going to be punished for not finding the hobbits quickly, the Nazgul would be. I turned and left the room my dark cloak billowing around me. They had a friend now, this friend would lead them from Bree the next day. And when they left I and the Nazgul would be ready for them.

~~O~~

Night had fallen and they had decided to stop at the watch tower of Weathertop, the foolish hobbits lit a fire to cook their meals over but the small flame was like a beacon in the night. They would not escape us now. One of the Nazgul let out a screech the give the hobbits a fright and then we closed in. They were soon surrounded by five black figures each with their sword ready to stab. One tried to put up a fight but the fat hobbit was simply slung aside. The other two were tossed aside as well we only cared about the one hobbit. The one who had my Lord Sauron's ring and soul, the one who kept my lord from taking form. The hobbit fell over and scrambled backwards though the Witch-King simply took a few steps was stood over the ring bearer. Then the hobbit did the most idiotic thing he could have and donned Lord Sauron's ring going invisible, and though I could not see the hobbit the wraiths could and the Witch-King stabbed the hobbit. Everything was going great until the man showed up. He jumped on us with sword and torch and I was flung back against some rubble my head cracked against the stone and my world fell into nothingness.

~~O~~

Aragorn fought off the wraiths and when all seemed to have fled he turned to see one going after its fallen comrade. He flung the torch at the wraith setting it on fire, the wraith screeched and ran from the watch tower. Aragorn walked over to the fallen wraith sword in hand ready to make sure it was dead when he saw what was under the hood and gasped. This was no wraith unconscious before him, it was an elf! She had midnight black hair and ivory white skin, her lips were slightly pink but her pale beauty was contrasted by the blood matting her hair and staining her cheek.

"Strider!" Aragorn turned from the elf and ran to Sam where Frodo was on the ground crying out in pain. Aragorn grabbed the blade on the ground next to Frodo and said.

"He has been stabbed by a wraiths blade, this is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

"But we're ten days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam protested as Aragorn went back to the elf dressed as a wraith. He disarmed her and bound her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing? Why are you bringing a wraith with us!" Merry yelled as Sam picked up Frodo.

~~O~~

I woke with a great pain in my head. It was horrid like someone lopped me over with a stone. Though thinking back to it I was pretty much lobbed over the head with a stone. But that didn't bring me to my current situation. I was laying on the ground, my Nazgul cloak had been laid beneath me and my hands were bound. I struggled with my bonds and whimpered as the tight bonds chaffed my wrists.

"So you have awoken." A man's voice said from across the camp fire, all around them were these statues of trolls, or more probably is that they were trolls and got caught out in the sun.

"You would do wise to release me man!" I sneered as I continued to struggle.

"Why is an elf fighting with the Nazgul?"

"I am the Black Lady of Mordor! The Nazgul fight for me and my Lord Sauron. And you will not be able to protect the hobbit from us. I will return to my father what has been lost! When I do the world will be remade in greater splendor than you could possibly imagine."

"Stride! He's gone cold!" The fat hobbit said. I laughed soon the hobbit would be a wraith and we would have the ring. The man named Strider gave me a shocked and disgusted look but went to tend to the hobbit.

It was not long till Strider was back with some herb and an elf. She had dark hair and light skin but her spirit shone brighter than any I had seen. She spoke elvish to the hobbit and soon he was loaded up onto a horse and the elf left with the ring bearer. After she was gone Strider sat back across the fire and stared at me. After a long while of waiting the fat hobbit asked.

"Strider, will Frodo be alright with her?" Strider looked over at the hobbit and said.

"Yes Sam, tomorrow we set out for Rivendell after them. The wraiths won't bother us now that the ring is heading father from their grasp.

"But, what about her?" Sam asked strider indicating me.

"The wraiths wont risk antagonizing us into harming her so she is going to be with us at least until we reach Rivendell." Sam didn't seem to like the idea I thought but to damn bad. They were the ones that kidnapped me. They would pay for it too but for now I had to be patient if the elf did get this hobbit, Frodo to Rivendell I would have to get the ring from that place as it was too well guarded for the wraiths to get in. So I swallowed my pride and let them think that I was frail enough to be easily handled. But I would make their life a living hell… my chain of thought was broken when strider spoke to me.

"What is your name?

"I told you who I was already." I said in a curt tone, though I knew full well the man wanted to know my actual name instead of my title. Though if he wanted that he would have to ask more kindly, it was such a nice name.

"You know what I mean, I want to know your name not your title." Strider said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Ask me in a more kindly way and I might tell you." I said a smug smile across my face, I twisted and got my leg under me and pushed up to a sitting position. It really was an annoyance to have my hands tied like this. I was a prisoner though so it wasn't like I could just opt out of this part of it. Strider sighed and asked again,

"It would please me to know your name, Lady of Mordor." He almost spat my title and was rather disgusted with having to ask twice.

"Well I don't appreciate your grumpiness but you did ask me nicely so I suppose I will tell you. The name I was given by Lord Sauron is Leanien." Strider looked at me with something like shock, what did he expect an orc name? Really the idea that Sauron would even give me a foul name in any tongue was ridiculous, I was his daughter after all and he treated me as such.

"Sauron gave you an elven name did he? Odd for I would have expected something in his black speech." Strider said to me, I sneered at him and said.

"Men have so little knowledge of such things, your lives are too short to understand any better I suppose."

~~O~~

It really is a pain in the ass being a prisoner. Strider woke me before dawn and made the group set out towards Rivendell. The Nazgul were nowhere to be found, so I assumed they were still after the elf woman who took Frodo and the ring. As we walked I was put next to the horse and the fat hobbit, sam lead it. He kept giving me this curious look as if he was trying to figure me out. It was rather bothersome so after an hour or so of looks I finally said.

"If you have something to say then say it." My tone was harsh the hobbit seemed almost frightened by me but asked anyway.

"I just don't see why an elf is helping the enemy, I thought you were supposed to be the good guys."

"Are you sure that I am the enemy? Maybe you have it mixed up, you are the enemy here. I am not holding you prisoner."

"You tried to kill us! You were helping those wraiths, you are the enemy."

"But how do you know that? Because I associate with them makes me an enemy? You fail to justify your remarks"

"If Sauron gets the ring he will ruin all that's green and good. That makes him the enemy." Sam spoke with a bravery and determination that I wouldn't have expected in a hobbit. There was something about this race that seemed almost resistant to Sauron. This was a problem, if there was a race that could withstand his might then it was possible that if properly utilized they could pose a threat. A short reached, three foot tall threat, they could turn into spies who could sneak though the lands unnoticed for their size. I made a mental note. Once free take control of the hobbits before they could rise against Sauron.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Lady of Mordor chapter 2

*I'll say again this will depart some from story plot, and I don't own LotR clearly Also please be sure to review, I can't make a story better if I don't get any feedback about what people don't like*

It was sad how much shoving is involved when entering a city as a prisoner. Shoved into the city, shoved over here and then back to where you were. Shoved up some steps to see some elves, shoved back down the steps and then shoved down in a seat and surrounded by elven guards while the hobbits and Strider wandered off to talk to other elves. It really was exhausting. So there I sat with four elven guards waiting for someone to come and talk to me. I looked around wondering just what the elves did in this city, everything was decorated beyond belief and it wasn't like anything would benefit from more decoration. They had too much time on their hands, perfectionists the whole lot of them.

My thoughts of how to reform this city were interrupted when Strider and an elf man came up to me. The man looked shocked to see me then spoke to me.

"You serve Sauron, yet you are an elf. How your soul has escaped pollution from his evil I can not even guess at. Tell me what is your name and why do you serve the dark lord?" I sighed and looked at the elf, had Strider told him nothing? Regardless I had a need to relieve myself and avoiding their questions wouldn't help the matter.

"I am Leanien the Black Lady of Mordor; I serve Sauron because he is my sire. Is there anything else you want to know? Perhaps my favorite color? I'll save you the trouble of having to ask nosy elf, its purple." The elf gave me a shocked look, perhaps it was my cheekiness but I really didn't care at the moment. I was tired dirty and stiff from wearing armor for the past five days strait. The elf seemed to understand I was in a mood and gave the guards instructions in their fancy elvish tongue and then I was shoved again through the city and to a room farther in where a serving girl waited. The elves took posts around the room and the serving girl spoke.

"My lady if you please come to the center of the room, I will help you out of this armor, there is a bath being drawn as we speak." I walked over to her and she untied my hands from behind my back and I realized just how stiff my shoulders had become in the past few days. The girl went to remove my armor but I stopped her holding up a hand and said.

"I know you are supposed to get me out of this armor but I really could do to relieve myself. So if you could point me to the first chamber pot that would be great." The elf turned a pink tone as if what I had said was something embarrassing, though in all reality it probably was I didn't care, I was about to burst. The Nazgul always said I had the bladder of a mouse. But none the less she showed me too a room attached to the one I had just been in. Though this room was considerably smaller it served one important purpose.

~~O~~

A few minutes later I was free of my armor and behind a wall divider in a tub of steaming water. It was wonderful, the bath felt so refreshing and though the serving girl tried to wash me I refused her help in this so she let me have my privacy behind the room divider and left me a bar of lavender soap and some bath oils. I sat there in the water for a moment just enjoying it. It was near impossible to get this much clean water in Mordor, all baths there was sitting in a room with a pail of water scrubbing yourself down before you caught a chill. Of course I was the only one who really cared about bathing in Mordor.

As the water went from steaming hot to just cozy hot I gave up on trying to relax there was just too much going on in my mind to enjoy the bath properly. Besides I didn't want to just sit, that was all I did the past few days sit and walk. So I grabbed the soap and lathered myself up, and after my body was sufficiently clean I looked at the bath oils the elf had left me. I never used anything so extravagant in Mordor, hell the soap was fancy for me. I had always made due with a scentless soap that was barely able to call itself soap. So I took one of the oils and poured some into my hands and ran it through my hair. Not knowing how much to use I did this three times.

When I was done with the bath I got out and the serving girl came up quickly wrapping me in a large warm towel. She took another one after my hair that was when I realized that she was actually a few inches taller than I was. This irked me slightly as it seemed that the only ones I was taller than were the hobbits and they were Halflings to begin with. Though when the serving girl directed me to another screen like the one the bath had been hidden behind and I found that there was a chair with a lavender purple dress on it. The thing was pretty, it had trailing sleeves and the back of the dress was designed to drag behind the person that wore it. There was silver detail stitching of vines on the sleeves and down the skirt of the dress. The serving girl then took the towel from me and picked up the dress and held it ready to throw over my head.

"Where is my armor? I will wear that." The serving girl looked at me for a moment then said as she threw the dress over my head.

"Your armor has been taken to be mended and cleaned. You will wear this for now. Put your arms through the sleeves." I struggled with the dress for a moment and eventually got my arms in the sleeves. Once I had the dress on the serving girl expertly laced it up the back so I was trapped snuggly in the flowing garment.

"Time to dress your hair." The girl said making me sit down and took a brush after my hair. It was a painful experience though the bath oils had softened my hair it did not do much to detangle it. "You used too much bath oil you know, all you need is a few drops to give your hair a light scent. You are rather fragrant now."

There was a faint knock on the door frame as a stately elf in a velvet robe came into the room and spoke at me.

"You have been summoned to the council of Elrond, I will escort you there." With those words the serving girl ran the brush through my hair a few more times then sent me on my way with the escort, and the four guards. When we arrived at the council area it was a small patio with a circle of chairs. All around the circle sat men elves and dwarfs; there was also the one hobbit that the Witch King had stabbed. I was a little shocked that the hobbit hadn't become a wraith yet though I suppose if the elves got to him soon enough they would be able to stop the change. All the better in my opinion, who needed a hobbit as a ring wraith anyway. I was directed to a chair and sat the four guards stood around me one on each side of me in front and back. The elf that lead me to the council walked over to a chair by Elronds and sat.

~~O~~

Boromir watched as the last person invited to the council a she-elf with four guards arrived. She was a beauty pale skin, long dark hair, light blue eyes. She was in a lavender dress and even though she sat across the circle from him he could smell the perfumes on her; Lavender and honeysuckle. He idly wondered why she was present when the matter of the ring was a concern for men and not women.

"Welcome friends of old, you have been summoned here today to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond opened the meeting. "Frodo bring forth the ring" Boromir's attention shifted from the elf woman to the hobbit that stood now and set the ring on the plinth in the center of the circle.

"So it is true…" Boromir muttered as he saw the ring.

~~O~~

I watched as the meeting went on, so they were going to decide what to do with the ring. The fools didn't realize what I was capable of if they thought it safe for me to be here while they decided this. They would have no secrecy about this now. I would inform the wraiths and they would pass the word on to Sauron. They would never make it anywhere close to Mordor if I could help it. My thoughts were interrupted as a man spoke.

"No tis a gift to the enemies of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long have my people fought back the forces of Mordor. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy." I laughed and said with a small smile on my face.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ " As I spoke the Black Speech of Mordor the area darkened and my words echoed in a deep and menacing way. It was the inscription that the ring had when Sauron wore it or it was in fire. "You think you can use this ring? In the hands of any but Sauron it can only give invisibility. What would you do with that? Send a single warrior out to fight our armies? You are foolish to think that this would even help in the slightest." As I finished this I realized that everyone was looking at me now in shock, the elves had the most shock across their faces. They seriously were looking at me like I had just pulled a sword from my sleeve. Then as if they came to their senses and under stood what I had said afterwards people were on their feet, some with weapons in hand shouting at Elrond and some looked as if they were going to attack me. The guards around me pulled their weapons and kept the people of the council back.

"What is the meaning of this? What did she mean by our armies? Elrond have the elves sided with Sauron!" These sorts of questions flew from everyone except the elves and Strider. Elrond stood and silenced them all.

"The elves have not sided with Sauron. This elf is not of any faction of elves. She is the Black Lady of Mordor Leanien. Captured not a week ago, she has been brought here because she will be of use to our task." People began to sit down and the man who had tried to convince the council to give the ring to Gondor muttered.

"She is the virtue of Sauron…." As things calmed down the attention was returned to the ring and they came to the conclusion that they would destroy it.

"For the final matter, Leanien will accompany the fellowship on the quest." Elrond said then looking at me he continued. "You are to help them with any matter concerning Mordor. If you refuse they are at liberty to kill you."

"I am not doing it. I will not give this rag tag band of power hungry mongrels a tour of Mordor so they can destroy Sauron. I am loyal to him and will not betray him."

"Then you will spend the rest of your days in a prison and interrogated until you tell us the secrets of Mordor and we reward you with a swift death." I glared at Elrond then said in a murmur.

"Fine I'll go." I didn't want to be with the fellowship but I also didn't want to be in a prison for the rest of my life. So I took the lesser of two evils and agreed to aid the fellowship.

~~O~~

It was a few hours before the fellowship would leave for Mordor and Elrond pulled Gandalf aside and said.

"Gandalf I don't send Leanien with you just to aid you through Mordor. Three thousand years ago just before the battle at Mordor all elves were fleeing the evil of Sauron, though a family was attacked. These elves had with them a child barely having beginning to live wraiths attacked and the family was killed. When they were found the child was missing. Hope for finding the child was lost as the war broke out. The babe was named Leanien, I believe that the Black Lady and this child are one in the same. How she has managed to survive the evil of Sauron I cannot begin to guess, but there is hope for her to rejoin her people if she can be freed from the evil of Sauron." Gandalf looked at Elrond seriously then said.

"I understand, the loss of an elven child is a hard one. If she can be saved I will see that it is done."

~~O~~

Aragorn stood at the shrine of Narsil examining the mural of Isildur fighting Sauron. Legolas walked up to him and said softly.

"I am disturbed by Leanien, never before has an elf been able to speak the Black Speech. Evil has hold over her yet she appears unaffected by it."

"She is convinced that Sauron is her father. She believes that his cause is just. She is too far taken with evil."

"I want to help her Aragorn, no elf should have to live with so much evil tainting their soul. It twists their image into the something unnatural. She has yet to have her form twisted, so she can still be saved." Aragorn looked at Legolas and said in a tone that seemed almost apologetic.

"Then we must try, but from what little time I have spent with her I don't hope for success."

~~O~~

This pissed me off, so when the serving girl said it had been taken to get repaired and cleaned that actually meant that my armor had been melted down and then thrown out of Rivendell because it was apparently 'tainted with evil'. It was all a load of bull crap! My armor had been fine and now I had to go on a quest with a herd of strangers wearing only the thin leather armor that the elves gave me. I mean it wasn't even proper armor! I wore a leather vest and some gauntlets. Other than that I had a less extravagant version of the lavender dress on. The sleeves here were tight to my arms and the skirt didn't trail on the ground. There was no silver treaded decorations on it either, it was all very practical for a woman who was to be traveling on foot. Speaking of feet my were now clad in tough leather boots.

What was worse is I didn't even get my own weapons. They gave me a bow and a light elven sword that had a slight curve to it. I swear the thing was so light I was afraid to swing it cause it would fly out of my hands. I wanted something with a bit more weight to it.

~~O~~

Aragorn watched as Leanien came down the steps in leather armor with an elven sword and bow. She looked nothing like the woman on Weathertop. Though it was more disturbing to Aragorn as Leanien walked past Arawen; they had a striking resemblance to one another.

Elrond watched the fellowship leave with the elven maiden who was both tainted by evil and pure as any infant. He watched as the child barely in her adult years as an elf left his protection again.

~~O~~

We were hardly away from Rivendell before we were attacked. It was a small band of orcs wandering just outside of elven lands. As the fellowship pulled swords and attacked the orcs I stood back and avoided the fight. I wasn't concerned if any of them got hurt, and they weren't concerned if I was hurt. I would have avoided the fight splendidly if five of the orcs hadn't decided I was an easy target. I whipped out the elven blade and parried the first of the attacks felling two of the orcs. As I said it would the light blade flew from my hands as I went to behead one of the orcs. Without the blade in hand I had to dodge the oncoming attacks. I dodged a blade but at the cost of getting hit across my back as one of the orcs bashed me with his shield knocking me to the ground. In a last ditch effort to attack the oncoming orcs I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and stabbed it into the leg of the closest orc. In return the orc hit me across the cheek knocking me back down. I looked up to see him pulling the arrow from his leg and made to stab me in the chest with it. I rolled and screamed as the arrow drove through my arm. I expected the blade of the orc to fall on me next but that wasn't what happened. I heard the clang of swords overhead and the orcs fell around me dead. I groaned as I pushed myself up with my good arm. The man Boromir kneeled down next to me and said.

"Hold still, I will get this out of you with as little pain as possible." By now the fight was over and everyone was gathered around watching. I clenched my teeth and grabbing the arrow ripped it from my arm biting back a scream of pain. Boromir looked at me shocked but pulled out a bandage and tied it around my wound. Once the bandage was on my arm sufficiently I jerked away from him and got up retrieving my sword I sheathed it. I wouldn't have had to worry about a bandage if I had my armor. Hell I wouldn't have had to get help from a man if I had my weapons.

Everyone in the fellowship just stared at me, which was annoying, weren't they the ones eager to kill Sauron?

"We should keep moving."

~~O~~

Boromir stood up as Leanien walked away from him. He sighed and stood sheathing his own sword in the process. The girl needed help yet she acted like she didn't. He understood she was the Black Lady of Mordor, but she didn't have the air of evil that orcs and the wraiths did. She herself wasn't evil, only trapped by it.

Boromir admired Leanien's strength; she was trapped by evil but did not succumb to it. She could yet be free of evil, as the whole of Middle-Earth would be when the ring was destroyed. He wished that somehow the ring could help his people, but after the little speech that Leanien gave at the meeting followed by Aragorn's comments that the ring couldn't be wielded by anyone who was there, he had no hope that it would actually help anything.

As the fellowship progressed onwards Merry remained angry about the battle.

"She wasn't even grateful for Boromir saving her from those Orc." Merry said to Pippin who agreed with him.

"What do you expect she serves Sauron, the enemy isn't grateful for anything."

They both stopped talking as Leanien looked back at them and gave them a look as if she heard what they said.

When they stopped for the night they were at the base of the misty mountains. Boromir took Merry and Pippin to fetch fire wood, even though Leanien had offered to go. They didn't trust her to let her out of their sight to do anything sneaky. Once they had a fire going Sam went to work cooking sausages and a simple stew. In these tasks Leanien did not offer to help but just sat on a rock near the fire. She had been in a bitter mood since the battle with the orcs; Aragorn assumed that it was because she had been over powered. Aragorn couldn't figure her out, it disturbed him that every time he looked at her he saw Arawen. Though the two couldn't be more different.

~~O~~

I am rather pathetic, I couldn't defend myself against five orcs. The Nazgul would have laughed at me if they had seen. When they trained me I killed dozens of orcs each day. Then to have to be saved by that man, Boromir. It was worse than being over powered by orcs, because he treated me like a delicate flower.

I had offered to fetch firewood with Boromir because I intended to tell him exactly what was on my mind. But they didn't let me go, the old man Gandalf had said that I had to stay at the camp. He didn't seem to be as bothered by me as the others, he acted like he knew something I didn't. But from what little I had overheard from the others he always seemed to know more than he let on. It would be his downfall.

"You are unaccustomed to using an elven blade." Legolas, the elf said to me. I looked up at him and said.

"I was trained with heavier weapons that that can shatter bones and slice flesh."

"Elven blades are used with wrist rather than arm movements. Tomorrow we will be well into the Misty Mountains by midday. Boromir intends to teach the hobbits how to fight, if you wish I will show you how to properly use your sword."

"You sure that is wise? You would be aiding an enemy. I would have been fine if I had my proper weapons." I looked at the flames that the stew cooked over, and wondered to myself. Would I really have been fine with my own weapons? No, the outcome would have been the same, I would have been over powered and forced to suffer being saved by a man. I was a fool to have left Mordor with the wraiths, my curiosity of the outside world would be the end of me.

"You are elf kind. Enemy or not you should at least wield your blade properly. Your other weapons and armor were tainted with the evil of Sauron, they had to be destroyed."

"That's what you don't understand! None of you understand. Sauron isn't evil, he has a different view of the world. He had a method of changing it for the better that you don't like. If you are to closed minded to even try and see the world he has envisioned then you are the enemies." I snapped at Legolas. The whole camp who had everyone talking quietly to each other went silent. Gandalf looked at me as if realizing something he hadn't noticed before. I turned from them and made up my bed roll, it was useless trying to get them to understand. They were afraid of change, so they did only what they could think to do and fought against it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 3

*same as always, this will be departing from the main plot and I would love reviews Oh and just to let you know I am going off of what you find out in the LotR movies, so if my knowledge of the series seems to be lacking or have issues, id love to know them but also understand I don't own the books so I don't know how it went down there.*

Aragorn and Boromir sat around the fire keeping first watch. It was late and the moon shone brightly in the sky which glittered with stars. Boromir glanced around at the sleeping members of the fellowship his eyes landing on Leanien. He observed how she slept curled up into a tight ball her arms up and covering her neck.

"She is too proud for her own good, even in sleep she has her guard up." Boromir commented to Aragorn who was smoking.

"She has oddness about her yes. I noticed she sleeps guarded as well. I asked her about it as we traveled to Rivendell. Her answer was that even when orcs are under your command they aren't to be trusted." Boromir shook his head at this and said.

"I forget she comes from Mordor. How she managed to survive for so long is beyond me…"

"Her elven qualities have been sapped from her. All her magic is constantly spent protecting her soul against the evil that she lives with." Legolas said walking over to stand in the fire light. "When Sauron is defeated she will be as any other elf."

~~O~~

The next morning we all set out into the mountains, it was a boring day much of it spent with trying to get the pony up the steep inclines. Though when midday came we all stopped atop a pleasant little mountain that had large boulders all round with several gangly shrubs. My arm had been hurting but I didn't let any of them know that. It would have been pointless and only convince them that they had even more control over me. I checked it pulling the bandage down a bit to look at it. The wound had scabbed over and was starting to heal a little but it would be a week or two before it was completely healed. I was lucky it hadn't hit bone. I had to admit the group had fallen together well, everyone was still getting to know each other, but they all shared a trust. A trust I was excluded from, but that is beside the point. They had all come to care for one another so quickly; it was something I had never seen before. It made me hate them all the more. How could they find trust in each other so quickly? I didn't even trust the wraiths and I had lived with them my whole life. The only person I trust is my father, but that wouldn't help; he wasn't here and couldn't be here until he got the ring. I was alone.

Legolas walked over to me and spoke in his all too polite elven way.

"Would you like me to show you how to handle your blade?" I sighed to myself he had said he would show me when Boromir taught the hobbits how to fight. In fact they were already getting started on that. So I stood up and said.

"Fine, show me the flamboyant fighting style of the elves." I drew the feather light sword and Legolas did the same. He had short swords but they were the same general shape so he showed me how the slashes were primarily done with the wrist and not the arm movements. It was tiresome and he kept stopping me whenever I began to move my arm too much.

"No it's not a forceful movement like that; you will throw your sword with that movement." He said stopping me and standing beside me he grabbed my hand that I held the sword with and pulled it through to motions twisting my wrist so the sword made the swirling slice that Legolas was teaching me.

These lessons continued though we finished up as Boromir was starting to show Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. My wrists were sore from the lesson. I was unused to such subtle movements for fighting. It wasn't as if the movements were that hard, it was using my wrists instead of my arms for fighting that gave me trouble. I had it down the muscle memory and now I had to learn it a different way. I sat down on a rock near where Boromir was showing the hobbits how to fight, and though Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were sitting around the same area, I made a point of not sitting with them. I knew where my loyalties were and I didn't want to encourage any sort of friendship with them, it would only complicate things when I had to kill them. Though despite the clarity of my actions Frodo came over and sat with me and said.

"Just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean you can't be friendly. They are all trying to show you kindness and friendship even though you are serving Sauron. Maybe try and show them a little in return. Because when we destroy the ring, you won't have anyone if you keep this up."

"There is a big if in your plan ring bearer. You will probably fail in destroying the ring, and when that happens, everyone that stands against Sauron will be destroyed."

"No, your right there will be a losing side to this war, I am just saying it doesn't hurt to have some connections to people outside of Mordor if we destroy the ring." It was then that Sam came over and sat with us handing Frodo a plate of food, the conversation died then, which was fine by me because I was about to get up and walk off to a different spot when the mood of the group changed, Legolas said something that I didn't catch but Aragorn yelled for everyone to hide. It was then that I saw the flock of birds heading towards us. I stood slowly; if it was the "enemy" then I had no reason to hide.

"Leanien! Hide!" Aragorn yelled at me, but I didn't move, no point, the birds were almost to where we were when someone grabbed me and pulled me down into hiding. I struggled though it futile, Boromir had hold of me and he held me still under some bushes in a tight bear hug. I stopped struggling it was clear I wasn't going anywhere until the birds were gone.

I had to admit it was extremely awkward to be in his arms. Mainly because when I stopped struggling he relaxed some and pulled me closer, he now had me to his chest and was looking out at the birds flying by. I felt oddly comfortable with him holding me that close, which did nothing to help as I only blushed. When the birds were finally gone people started getting out of their hiding spots. I had to wait for Boromir to let me go, which he reluctantly did. Once free of his arms I scrambled out from the bushes and put a good distance between me and him. I turned away from him to hide my blush and began to pat the dust from my cloths, and shook out my hair.

~~O~~

Boromir watched Leanien retreat from the hiding spot as soon and his hold on her loosened enough for her to get free. He knew she was uncomfortable around him, he only assumed that it was due to her life in Mordor. Being surrounded by evil all the time wouldn't be conducive for any sort of social skills. He got out from under the bush and herd Gandalf speaking and looking at a snowy mountain. Their path was now changed because of Sarumon watching the rout that they originally planned to take.

They began their march up the snow covered mountain towards the pass, Leanien avoided Boromir and walked by Gimli who grumbled about the weather and how it would be better to go through Moria. The further up the mountain they went the deeper the snow got, and as they progressed Leanien looked to be getting paler, she was hugging herself and Boromir was almost certain she was shivering. He didn't understand it, Legolas was perfectly fine with the cold. It was an elven trait.

When they stopped for a short rest and a quick meal Boromir approached Legolas and said

"I thought elves weren't affected by the cold." He nodded towards Leanien as he said this, Leanien was huddled up close to the fire with the hobbits. Legolas looked at her for a moment then said.

"The evil is sapping her of her magic, it could be affecting her other elven qualities like resistance to the cold."

~~O~~

I sat there shivering, how the hell Legolas wasn't freezing his ears off right now was beyond me. The elf had the same sort of gear I did, which meant no warm cloak to fend off this ungodly cold. I had never been this cold before in my life, Mordor was always relatively warm for it had the volcano. I could tell the hobbits weren't comfortable either but they were without shoes. I suppose that was a hobbit thing there. The cloaks they wore were good enough at fending off this cold and I slightly envied their short stature now, they weren't buffeted with as much wind because of it.

I looked around the group no one seemed all too worried about this rout. Though I felt as if we would all freeze to death, but that might have just been because my hands looked blue with cold. I held them close to the fire and let the sting of heat fend off the cold.

"Careful you will burn your hands." Pippin said to me he looked rather concerned and kept glancing between my face and my hands. I sighed and pulled them away from that blessed heat some. "Where is your cloak Leanien? You should be wearing it." The hobbit said, I tried to not yell at him. I HAD a cloak and it was treated in the same manner as my armor and my weapons. All of them destroyed and thrown away like trash.

"I had one, but the elves took it from me in Rivendell and never gave me a new one when they decided what I needed for this trip." I tried for a normal tone but as I spoke the words they just dripped with hatred for the elves and this journey. I did succeed in silencing the hobbit with a simple 'oh'.

I shoved my hands back close to the fire scowling, I glanced up to see Aragorn give a confused look my way. Then something warm and fluffy was wrapped around me. I looked behind me to see Boromir give a kind smile and sit down next to me. He had put his fur cloak around me. I yanked the warmth of the cloak off and threw it at him.

"I don't need your cloak!" I yelled at him. He snatching it out of the snow and said in a calm tone.

"Your freezing cold, you need to get warmed up before we continue. I am offering you my cloak."

"Who said I wanted your help! I don't need anything you have to offer! I am fine!" It had become awekwardly silent as the fellowship watched.

"And you're going to freeze to death if you continue on like this! Now stop refusing help when you need it!" Boromir said losing his temper with me. I glared at him and yelled back.

"I am your enemy! You don't give orcs food when they are hungry you just kill them!"

"I don't care if you are an enemy or not! Right now you are part of this fellowship so stop trying to be strong all on your own and accept some help!" I was shocked and it must have showed on my face cause Boromir put the cloak back on me. I grumbled and glanced around at the group, even old Gandalf looked surprised and pleased by what happened. I didn't continue the argument and just glared into the fire.

When Gandalf got the group moving again I threw Boromir's cloak at him with a hateful glare. He just took it with a smug smirk, the bastard. By the time we were fighting through waist deep trenches of snow with more snow falling down on us I hated that cloak. Every time we had stopped Boromir made me wear the damned thing. And now as we struggled through the deep snow he had me walking with the thing on. He was carrying Merry and Pippin because they would have been under the top of the snow.

Over the roar of the wind and snow I heard Gandalf shouting into the wind arms raised. Moments later lightning struck the mountain above us causing and avalanche. We were all buried in snow, and that damned cloak was now too heavy for me to get out from under the new layer. I struggled with the snow and could not get out. I was cold and it was dark, snow melted against my face and breathing was hard. My arms were trapped within the cloak and I was struggling for nothing. Were they all stuck? Was this really how I was going to die? Suffocating under a pile of snow surrounded by enemies? I was about to give up when a hand came down through the snow and grabbing me I was pulled to the top. It was Legolas who pulled me up and now helped me to get my arms free so I could pull myself the rest of the way out. He was somehow standing on top of the fresh snow.

He was about to walk away to help get Gimli the rest of the way out of the snow when I grabbed his boot. He stopped and looked back down at me.

"Thank you." I said softly my teeth chattering. He simply nodded and walked off. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the fellowship but they changed gears quickly to talk about which way they had to go.


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 4

*Just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story. I know I am slow to update and I apologize. School and work get in the way so I have to actively try to improve on my updating. Just to let you know but I did rate this M for a reason, and no its not for sex….yet. I want to get a realistic impression of what has been going on in the fellowship with the addition of Leanien, and so far you haven't seen much of that but in the coming chapters I am going to make it more from her point of view( remember she is always in first person) and get down to the nitty gritty stuff that happens that is sort of over looked in T rated fics, as always I would love to get your reviews and thank you again for reading *

He didn't understand this. Why the Dark Lord Sauron wanted an elven child. Or even specifically this child. He didn't understand what purpose this child could have. Or what value it was to Sauron. He knew that the Lord of Mordor had a plan for the child, he knew that this child would be useful for something. But looking down at it, the small crying child looked weak. Breakable. He wanted to break it, to make it stop crying like a pathetic worm. He wanted to crush it like he had crushed the ones protecting it. He looked around at the group of twenty elves all slaughtered by him and his companions. They had all fought to defend this one child. The mother had foolishly put herself between him and the child. She had been easy to kill, unarmed she had pleaded to not kill the babe. But those weren't his orders. He had to take it back to Sauron. He was to deliver the babe. What had the she-elf called the child? Leanien, yes that was what it was called. He would remember this information. Sauron wanted the babe before it had been named. He could have just told Sauron that it had no name. Though when Sauron found out different he would be punished for that. So he would take the babe Leanien to Sauron. It was the one the Dark Lord wanted anyway. It was this specific one that was to be part of a plan. What plan, and to what end he did not know.

~~O~~

When we finally got out off of that god awful mountain we took a 6 week coarse to the Walls of Moria. The dwarven city that Gimli's cousin apparently ruled. My position in the fellowship hadn't changed much. After we got off the mountain everyone seemed much more at ease. I didn't blame them nearly dying in snow wasn't my idea of a fun time. They seemed to be warming up to me too, which was odd because I hadn't acted any different. I still refused their help and kept reminding them that I was the enemy. I had gotten to recognize each of them in a very crude way. By week 2 they all smelt horribly of body odor but I was able to tell the difference between them that way. Boromir smelt like his cloak that I had come to hate, and Frodo and Sam smelt sort of like weeds. Merry smelt oddly of candles and Pippin of tobacco but that was because he smoked too much and the smell just clung to him. Gandalf smelt like old person and spice which I never understood why. Legolas didn't get body odor he just smelt of grass, I figured it was an elf thing or something. Gimli smelt like sweat and fouled meat. Aragorn he just smelt like dirt and sweat.

I passively sniffed my arm, I needed a bath…I reeked; over those two week I had accumulated a layer of sweat and dirt. We were all sitting around the camp fire in the woods we were still a day from the Walls of Moria.

"Leanien, why are you sniffing your arm?" Pippin asked, I came to learn that he was the most investigative of the hobbits. I looked at him who was sitting next to me.

"Because I reek, you do too." I said pointedly, Pipping took a moment to sniff his own vest before saying.

"Well I suppose I do, but you don't. You smell like lavender and honeysuckle." He leaned towards me to sniff my arm and I pushed him back. Gandalf chuckled at this exchange and I looked over to see Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir sitting on the other side of the fire with amused looks. I glared at them and walked away from the fire to my bed roll.

I woke later that night to the sound of an owl. I sat up to see Aragorn sitting and smoking by the fire. As I stood and moved to sit next to him he looked at me and said softly

"You should sleep. Tomorrow is another long march to Moria." I ignored his comment and looked into the burning embers of the fire and watched the ashes glowing.

"Do you ever miss it?" I asked softly not looking at him. He seemed confused and asked.

"Miss what?" I looked at him and then returned my gaze to the ashes in the fire.

"Home." This seemed to really shock him as he said nothing for several moments.

"Perhaps, but my mother moved me around a lot. So the closest home I have is Rivendell. Do you miss Mordor? Is that why you brought this topic up?"

"I do miss it. Though I had no mother, Sauron was there for me, and the Nazgul. They were there too. They taught me to be strong, but as strong as I was they never let me out of my rooms unattended. The orcs didn't care for me and even when I was with the Nazgul they would try to hurt me. I was strong though and I killed them, the Nazgul were just there to make sure I wasn't killed."

"That doesn't sound much like a family." Aragorn said looking down at me.

"No I suppose to you it wouldn't but it is my family. When Sauron started to go looking for his ring again I begged him to let me go and find it, but every time he said no. Then the one time he sends the Nazgul out I ask to go and he lets me. Figured I would get captured, the ring within sight and grasp but no way to get it to him. No way to make him proud of the person I have become."

"He can never get the ring, he will destroy everything to rule middle earth." I sighed and poked the fire with a stick, Aragorn didn't understand. How could he? He was a human who was against Sauron.

"I can't expect you to understand the vision Sauron has for middle earth. He wants to make it a place where everyone can live in peace. Where there are no wars." I looked at Aragorn to see the fury across his face. I realized now that sharing the vision father had for Middle-Earth wasn't a good idea.

"A place to live in peace? That is a filthy lie! All Sauron has ever done is seek to dominate others. In the first war he killed all who didn't join him and you say it was for peace! That is a lie, you are being led by lies!" And with that Aragorn stormed off, I sighed and looked at the glowing embers in the fire. I couldn't expect him, or any of them to understand what I was fighting for. What my father was fighting for.

I should have run, but I didn't. I had the chance to run. They didn't watch over me like I was a prisoner anymore. I could have gotten away, but I didn't. I stayed with the fellowship. I wanted to change their minds. Father would let them live if they brought him the ring, and he would be proud of me. For being able to find such people. I needed to stay, didn't I?

~~O~~

The next day we stopped for lunch I went to fetch fire wood, it was strange traveling with them. They acted like a family, and somehow they made me part of that. I was given more freedom and somehow it made me want to make them distrust me again. Because eventually we would separate, and I would take the ring to Sauron with or without them. I didn't like this situation anymore that I originally had. I had become too comfortable around them and I was going to wake up dead, or not at all as the case would be.

I walked through the forest arms full of sticks lost in thought. Then brought back to reality as the tall stack of sticks I had, along with me went tumbling to the ground. I had run into Boromir, I knew it before I looked at him. He had for days been trying to talk to me, and before I had been able to avoid it simply because I had Legolas teaching me how to use the sword. The elf had me practicing daily and I was now becoming quite good at it. Now though, I was stuck talking to Boromir.

"Are you alright Leanien?" He said offering me his hand. I smacked it away and getting up said.

"I'm fine! What are you even doing out here?" I asked annoyed as I started picking up the pile of sticks. He laughed and started taking my sticks.

"Same as you, gathering firewood. You were deep in thought weren't you? To have not seen me." I picked up the last stick now with an armful a third the size of what I had collected.

"Give me those back!" I said snatching sticks from him and trying to regain my original stack. "I was fine you were in the way, would you give me that back!" I yelled at him, he held three of my sticks in his hand over his head. Curse him for being so tall. So instead I took three of his sticks from the armful he had. Laughing he put the sticks he held over his head back in his stack.

I turned to leave only to have him grab my shoulder spin me round and then…his lips were against mine. I stood frozen for a moment then I felt my cheeks warm with a blush. I pushed him away and yelled.

"You BASTARD! What the hell do you think you are doing! I am not some wench! Stay the hell away from me!" With that I began pelting him with sticks. He laughed and backed off some. I threw one final stick and ran back to camp.

~~O~~

Boromir stood in the forest collecting the sticks Leanien had thrown at him. He was still chuckling to himself. She was so spirited that he was unsure she would ever let anyone be that close again. He could not lie to himself; he had feeling for the elf even if she claimed to be the daughter of Sauron. He knew it wasn't true, she might be controlled by evil but she wasn't evil herself.

He knew she had been avoiding him ever since they got off the mountain, she had practically thrown his cloak back at him and ran off to talk to Gandalf who was at the front of the group. Since then she kept putting barriers between them. Most nights she slept next to the hobbits but never close to Frodo. When they would stop for the nights she would have Legolas show her how to use her elven blade. Boromir hated that the most, he would often watch from across camp and he couldn't help but notice how much the elf stopped her to adjust her stance or take her through the wrist motions involved by guiding her hand. When she wasn't training with the elf she would wander off to get firewood, and every time she went out it was when Boromir hadn't been looking so he couldn't follow. At meals she would sit between Gandalf and Aragorn and talk to them of simple things like herbs she had seen. She never touched on the topic of Mordor or anything to do with Sauron. But as Boromir had herd the other night she had talked to Aragorn quietly at the fire about it. Something she said had angered the ranger into yelling and storming off.

Boromir had in the first weeks of the journey expected Leanien to try and steal the ring, but she hadn't said more than a few words to Frodo since they started. He couldn't figure her out and that worried him the most. He knew she wanted to take the ring to Sauron. Though he also knew she had come to love the plants and herbs she discovered on their travels. Her talks with Gandalf and Aragorn had proven as much.

He couldn't help but hope, that when the time came, she would renounce Sauron and help them destroy the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 5

*So inspiration has hit me with this story and I have been putting a few chapters out as you might have noticed. If not don't worry about it. I also wanted to let you know that I have gotten a kitten. Yes very important there, well maybe not to you but it is to me Anyway thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I'm going to try and up load more chapters, or maybe longer chapters, haven't decided yet. *

He had trained the elf child to not cry. It was less bothersome now that it was old enough to understand him. Sauron had fallen in the war and it was now up to Him to get the child ready for whatever Sauron had planned. He had asked if he could kill the child, after he fell. But no He was to raise it to be as ruthless as a Nazgul. He had come to call it by its name. Though it took ages to teach it anything. The child was slow to pick up a sword and far too weak to wear normal armor now. The child had been kept confined to a room in Minas Morgul and interestingly enough it had made that room its own. It had taken the time to craft a tree out of broken orc armor. He was unsure how the child got the orc armor, he suspected that the other Nazgul gave it to the child. What bothered him the most of the child was the fact that it had learned to speak the language of the Nazgul by listening to them. It was not long until it asked to learn other languages. So he taught it and it learned well. He found that the child would work harder at learning to fight if he taught it languages after. Though he only taught it three the child delighted in practicing the languages. So far it had been easy enough to control and teach what Sauron wanted it to know. Though the child ate a many times a day, it was troublesome because it couldn't eat what orcs ate. The Nazgul had to go fetch it proper food, it liked apples the best and ate them constantly.

~~O~~

"FRODO! Aragorn help!" I yelled and I grabbed hold of Frodo's ankles as the beast in the lake pulled us high in the air. Frodo was crying out and struggling against the large tentacle wrapped around him. Everyone below was springing into action in fighting the beast, all I could do was hold on to Frodo and my fathers ring.

The beast swung us through the air to be held over its mouth, a giant gaping hole that had several sharp teeth that looked to be as long as my sword. The breath this thing had was god awful. Orc breath smelt better than this thing did, and all the while Frodo kept screaming and struggling. I looked down to see Legolas shoot the beasts tentacles while Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli hacked away at it. Then suddenly we were falling, I pulled Frodo close to me and held on to the hobbit.

I had truly expected to hit the water and be plunged into that freezing lake with hobbit in tow but that wasn't the case. Boromir had caught us, rather haphazardly too. He still held his sword in one hand and had sliced through my boot on accident. When I got out of his arms, hobbit still in tow I realized it was a good thing I didn't hit the water. It was only knee deep.

Regardless I didn't have time to muse about the depth of the water the beast was still trying to eat us.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled, and for once I completely agreed with the wizard. I would take goblins over that thing anyday. Once inside the beast had pulled the doors down trapping us in the mine. Gandalf stamped his staff twice lighting a stone in it.

"You can let me down now." Frodo said to me, it was only then that I realized I was still clutching the hobbit in my arms. I set him down and looking at him seriously.

"Do you still have it?" The hobbit gave me a look then made to just walk off. He was not getting away that easy. I grabbed his shoulder and turning him to face me again said more forcefully.

"Do you still have my fathers ring?" Aragorn grabbed my shoulder making me let go of Frodo. The hobbit glared at me and pulled the silver chain out from under his shirt the ring hanging from it. Then just as quickly he tucked it back away and walked off to join Gandalf.

The fellowship looked at me distrusting expressions. The hobbits gave the most distrustful looks of the entire group. I shook Aragorn's hand off my shoulder and then said in a bitter tone.

"You should be more worried than I am about the ring. You all want it destroyed but act like it is nothing but a trinket. If he had lost it to that beast then there would be no point in going through the mine." I didn't wait for a reply I simply walked off following Gandalf.

As we walked it dawned on me how much Moria looked like Barad-Dur, very cold and little show of care for anything but efficiency. The dwarves may not want to admit it but they are not much different than any other race, including orcs. With the possibility of excluding elves from that assessment, elves seemed to care so much about how things looked.

I looked down a shaft we walked next to and saw it went deep into the earth, far deeper than I could see.

"Strange…" I muttered to myself, this reminded me so much of home that I half expected to see the Witch King any minute now telling me that I had to practice my swordsmanship. I looked up from the shaft to see Legolas giving me a curious look.

"It is nothing, this place just reminds me of home."

"You mean Mordor." Legolas said in a flat tone. I looked at him then spoke.

"Yes, home. It all looks very similar, but at the same time not at all. Mordor isn't this open, and there is nothing to mine there. It is silent, dead. At least in the parts where I am permitted."

"You sound as if you aren't eager to be back." I gave Legolas a serious look, he had latched onto the idea that I was dreading going home, which wasn't entirely untrue.

"No that isn't it. I am going to miss the trees and plants. The feeling of sun on my skin. Little things that I hadn't given thought to before." Legolas pitied me that much was clear, he didn't understand how I had lived there for so long.

"You don't have to go back." He said suddenly which shocked me slightly, he the quiet elf who had spent so much time sneering at me for being Saurons daughter was now suggesting I abandon my home.

"I won't abandon my father and my home." I gave him a challenging look.

"Is it a home if no one there loves you?" With that he walked ahead of me. He clearly didn't understand me at all. Sauron did love me, why else would he have kept me around? The elf was wrong, my father loved me. The Nazgul though they would never show it, they cared. They would find me, save me from this imprisonment and we would take the ring to Sauron. Legolas was wrong.

~~O~~

"The wealth of Moria wasn't in gold, or jewels, but in mithril." Gandalf said lighting the cavern they walked along to show how deep the fall would be. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Balin gave him."

"Oh that was a kingly gift!" stated Gimli, Gandalf laughed and said.

"Yes, I never told him, but it's worth was greater than that of the Shire." With that the group moved along. Aragorn walked with Boromir, he had noticed how the son of Gondor was taking a keen interest in Leanien. Aragorn had to admit the girl was interesting, but still, an enemy. When they stopped at a crossroads waiting for Gandalf to figure out the passage they needed to go down, Aragorn sat next to Boromir and said quietly so his voice wouldn't echo.

"What are your intentions towards Leanien?" Boromir looked at Aragorn for a long time before speaking.

"To save her." He stated simply focusing back on his pipe. Aragorn nodded slightly at this, he was unsure how to respond. He didn't care to upset Boromir right now, but he knew Leanien could not be saved until she realized that what life she thought she had was a lie.

He looked up to catch Leanien's eye, she stared at him for a moment then went back to talking to Gimli about different types of metals. She had either not heard or chose to ignore it.

~~O~~

I spent time with Gimli talking to him about different metals, he explained that of all the metals to make armor from mithril was by far the best. I was interested in how hard exactly dragon scales were that they would be something to be sought after in armor. Soon though Gimli began smoking and talking about the good old days as a dwarf and I got bored. So I went to sit with Gandalf. I hadn't spoken to him much besides my curiosity of plants. I sat down with a small sigh and he looked at me then back at the passages in front of him.

"You are wondering what your life is going to be after you leave the fellowship." He said not looking back at me. It was sad how spot on his comment was, I didn't have any idea what I was going to do.

"When Sauron has the ring, I know what I have to do. After though. I don't know anything."

"Do you still want Sauron to have the ring? If he gets it you know everything you have seen will be changed forever."

"Of course I want Sauron to have the ring. It is his one wish and I will see it done. It is proof."

"What are you trying to prove to him?" Gandalf said now looking at me

"That I am something to be proud of." I absently tugged at the torn boot, it was barely wearable. It had fallen off several times since we started through the mines but I kept it.

"Hmm, we all want acceptance from someone. But you don't have to find look for it in only one person. There are others around you who would accept you."

"The Nazgul do not approve of my exsistance. Father is the only one I hope to accept me."

"I wasn't talking about in Mordor." With that Gandalf got up and stated that he had found the way and we continued.

I watched the stone we walked on, it was cracked and crumbling in several places, though it held us walking on it though I could see it move slightly when weight was put on it. It was clear below was hollow.

I stumbled as my boot fell off my foot, looking back it was a few paces behind me. I hoped over to it and knelt down. Sliding the boot back on I pulled the ribbon that held my hair back and started tying it around the cut leather hoping it would better hold the boot on.

"Is everything alright?" Boromir asked walking up, when he came to stand next to me there was a shudder beneath us followed by an audible crack.

Then, dust was everywhere and I was falling. I couldn't see where Boromir was, but I heard one of the hobbits, Merry I think yell out after us as we plunged through dust and into darkness.

Landing hurt, several stone hit me as I landed and pain laced itself up my leg then a rock hit my head and the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Lady of Mordor: Chapter 6

"Boromir are you two alright?" Aragorn yelled down the hole which Leanien and Boromir had disappeared to. He couldn't see them but he heard them shuffling around in the darkness. Then Boromir responed with a groan and said.

"I think so. Leanien got hit in the head, but she is still alive." Aragorn turned to Gandalf and said.

"We have to get them out of there." Gandalf sighed, he knew they didn't have any rope to pull the two members of the fellowship up with.

"They will have to find their own way out Aragorn, we don't have the means to get them out of there right now. Although, I can help them to find their way." Gandalf said and walking to stand next to the hole he cast an orb of light similar to the one the stone in his staff emanated and sent it down to hover above Boromir. The man was covered in dust and he had a few scrapes that were bleeding but other than that looked fine. Leanien was laying on the ground still, and it was unclear her condition.

"The light will guide you to the exit, we haven't the means to get you out of there so you two need to get there on your own."

"You cant make them find their way out alone! What if they run into trouble?" Merry said angry at the thought of leaving the two behind.

"We have no choice but to send them on alone." Gandalf said then looking back at Boromir he said. "The light will take you on a path avoiding danger. We will meet up with out at the exit."

"Understood." Boromir said before Gandalf left him and Leanien in the lower tunnel.

"I don't like this! We shouldn't be leaving them behind!" Merry said again trying to come up with a way to get them out of the hole so they could continue as a group.

~~O~~

There was a whimpering sound. What was making that sound? It took me a moment to realize that I was making that sound. I pushed myself up coughing out the dust that I had inhaled. My eyes and lungs burned from the sheer amount of dust I was covered in. I hurt, more spesifically in my head and leg. Reaching up I felt my scalp crusted with blood. Then looking at my leg it made sense why that hurt. A large stone rested on my leg crushing my ankle. I pushed the stone off the sound of distant voices. I looked up in time to see Gandalf leaving the view of the opening in the floor I had fallen through. Was he just leaving me here? No I realized looked at Boromir, I was stuck with that bastard. A little ball of light hovered in the air that looked like the light Gandalf's staff produced.

"Let me take a look at your ankle." Boromir said realized I was awake. I shoved him away and said.

"Its fine I don't need your help!" I tried to make a point of it by trying to get up. It was a valiant effort but my ankle laced with pain as I put weight on it. I hissed and dropped myself back to the floor. Boromir took a step towards me to try and help. I swatted his hands away.

"I told you I don't need your help!" He backed off some, and I tried to get up again. This time getting my good leg under me I pushed up and made it half way and was heading down again. This time Boromir didn't let me fall back to the ground he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up next to him. I tried to shove him away, not wanting his help. "Let go of me I am fine!"

"Like hell you are, we need to get moving and meet up with the fellowship at the exit. You are going to have to just deal with this." With that he started walking pulling me along with him, his arm wrapped around me tightly. I glowered the whole time, I had broken my ankle, lost my boot, and hair ribbon all at once. And now I was relying on this man to help me walk.

I noticed that Boromir was following the little ball of light that floated head height before us. Gandalf must have enchanted it to lead us out I realized. I doubted that the fellowship would leave Boromir behind without giving him a way to get out of the mines. Then it occurred to me how much danger we were in now. We had made a lot of noise when the floor gave way and if the goblins that had invaded found us we were doomed. I idly hoped that the ball of light wouldn't lead us into danger, because as sad as it was. I was in no condition to fight anything right now. The fact that Boromir was helping me walk proved that much.

When we stopped for a rest bit Boromir lowered me to sit on the ground. As soon as he loosened his grip on me I shoved him away from me.

"Why do you keep trying to refuse help when you clearly need it?" He asked with a sigh sitting down against the wall next to me. I glared at him, he kept pretending he knew me. That he knew what I needed and what I wanted. But he was so far from actually knowing me.

"Because I don't want your help! I never asked for it and I never wanted it. You force your 'help' on me. You have since we started this journey. I didn't need your help fighting those orcs, I didn't need your help on the mountain and I don't need your help now!" I was livid, I had no idea how long he had been dragging me alongside him with my broken ankle, what I did know was that I was tired, and that my ankle would be useless if it wasn't straitened to heal properly.

"Fine, you can walk on your own for the rest of the way, that is if you can walk with that ankle. Oh but I suppose you wouldn't have that broken ankle if I hadn't stopped those Orc from killing you. Or kept you from freezing to death, but no I won't help you anymore since that is what you want." He was angry with me now and he was being childish, like I had hurt his feelings more than just being stubborn for wanting to be strong. It didn't matter now though, he could grow up later. I needed to tend to my ankle. I had long abandoned the sliced boot that belonged to my now mangled foot, my pale skin caked with dirt. Regardless I tentatively felt the joint, biting my lip when pain laced up my leg the fire of the injury rekindled.

Now was as good a time I had to fix this. So I took a deep breath held my jaw clenched so as to not bite my tongue and in one swift movement I forced the bones to their natural position. The pain was worse than when I had originally broken it. I did a full body cringe and exhaled fiercely trying to not cry out in pain. My eyes stung as my whole leg began to throb.

He had said something; he was alarmed that much I could tell, but the words, what he said I didn't hear. What anger had been before turned to worry as he saw the effect my actions had. I leaned back against the wall trying to fight back the stinging in my eyes the pain in my leg caused.

Then in one swift movement I was being held, arms wrapped comfortingly around me my ankle avoiding contact with anything. I realized that he had his leg under my knee so as to keep my foot elevated. He was trying to comfort me, the realization hit like a cold bucket of water waking you in the morning. I was so unaccustomed to such things; never had anyone tried to comfort me before. The Nazgul only ever left me alone and Sauron only ever spoke of his dreams that he wanted to make a reality.

Who acted this way to each other? Why would they act this way? Was this what friends did? What lovers did? I didn't know, but I had never had it till now. Tears ran down my cheeks, if from the pain of my ankle or the realization that this that I shared with Boromir now was something I had never had was unclear. So for the first time since as long as I could remember, I let myself show my weakness, and cried. I sat there crying into Boromir's chest, and he just sat there holding me. How long we sat there while I cried was unclear, the pale light that Gandalf had given simply hung above us giving no sense of time.

~~O~~

When she aligned the bones in her ankle, he made no move, still angered with her for the careless comments. Could she not see how he felt? Could she not understand? He knew that she had been raised as an agent of Sauron, but surely she knew. He watched her as she cringed trying to hold in any cry of pain. Clearly she had done this before. She had dealt with the pain of being alone and unaided for years. Is that how the Nazgul tried to make her strong? By forcing her to survive by her own hand? Boromir had a hard time sitting there watching her try and silently take this pain she was in alone.

'She does not want my help. Do not anger her further. She does not want my hel-' His thoughts cut off when he saw the first tear fall across her pale skin. He could not sit by and make her suffer like this. He wrapped his arms around her and shifted how she sat so she was close to him her injured leg across his knees he kept it off the ground. He held her close and waited. For a moment she didn't seem to register that he had done anything. Then slowly she as if unsure came to a conclusion. Then she cried, she buried her face into his chest and cried like she was crying for a thousand broken ankles, and a thousand years of being forced to never show weakness. Her fingers curled around his tunic holding on as if she feared he would disappear. The sorrow this girl showed him was unbelievable, how any woman could go through that human or elf he didn't know.

He made a vow right then, and never would he break it.

*I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters but this seemed to be the right spot to end for this one. I would love you to keep giving me reviews. It seems to be an overall consensus that my lovely readers are worried about whether Lurtz( yes that's the name of the Uru-kai that kills Boromir in the movies) kills Boromir in this fic or not. Well let me put your heart at ease, keep reading to find out ;P I know not what you wanted to hear but that's the whole point isn't it? The suspense of not knowing if a key character in the fic is going to die or not in the chapters to come! One thing I haven't asked before but am going to try is this. Tell me what you think is going to happen next! I don't normally do this because I always know where I am going with a story when I start it but I saw it done in another fic I read and it really got me to think about how I saw the characters going. If you don't want to try and predict the next chapters then you don't have to, but a review would be splendid!*


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Lady of Mordor: Chapter 7

*Ah so here we are with another chapter and some very nice people who reviewed. Thank you for your reviews! I love that you like my fic enough to give me a review and I hope I keep earning these from you lovely readers. Here as the chapters move on and we progress through the actual LotR plot I would like to remind everyone that the knowledge I have of LotR is base completely off of what you can learn from the movies, since I don't have the books. So if something is wrong and you worry it will be drastically bad for the fic if it continues on without being addressed please let me know and I will go through and try to fix it. *

When the elf child was older and the tower of Barad Dur rebuilt she had been moved there. Sauron had insisted upon this and he wasn't sure as to why. Though it was not for him to question and the girl went to Barad Dur. For the most part nothing changed in the routine that had developed over the years regarding the elf girl. She was taught how to fight and kill without mercy, and after she would ask to be taught in languages. Though she had learned all he cared to teach long ago she still asked. The girl had been the same until she came to master elvish. Something about the language had giving the girl a different attitude, she fought the same, and killed orcs the same. But when she was not learning how to fight, she had become very quiet, and didn't seek to leave her rooms.

Eventually Sauron wished to speak directly to the girl, and it was then that He learned of why she didn't care to leave her rooms. When he had gone to fetch the girl he saw what she had done to her rooms. They were filled with trees though they were not trees for they had no leaves and were made of a clear material that gave off a slight glow. He didn't understand this and didn't know how she had done it, but it was clear that she had turned these rooms into a sort of solitude for herself.

"Sauron has summoned you." He spoke to her, when he entered she had been just standing in the room but it was clear that when his presence became known to her she became guarded. The comment seemed to catch her off guard though. She had never been summoned before, though Sauron had always instructed that she be told he was her father, again he didn't understand it.

"Ada?" She used the elvish word for father, this seemed completely unexpected for her to be summoned. Though she recovered quickly her mask of indifference returning she followed him out of the rooms and to the top balcony of Barad Dur where it was the only real way to speak with Sauron as for the moment he was simply a great flaming eye atop the tower.

It was then that Sauron told her of his plans to rule middle earth. Though he knew then that Sauron the Deceiver was spinning a different tale than what he actually planned. He told the girl of the world of peace he wanted to create and how she had to be strong and help him achieve this goal for he could trust no orc to do anything but kill.

As Sauron spoke to the elf girl the orders began to have reason behind them. He understood now what he had been ordered to make the girl believe Sauron was her father. She was a tool he would use to retrieve the ring. He was slightly offended that Sauron thought she would be necessary to get the ring, though it was not for him to question. He could see the determination to win approval from Sauron in the girls eyes.

"Ada, let me seek your ring. I will bring it back for you and your dreams for this land can be realized." He watched as Sauron rejected this, she asked again only to be rejected. He was confused as what he thought Saurons plan was for the girl was rejected.

~~O~~

We had continued to walk following the ball of light. I was again, walking next to Boromir as he helped me along. There were times when the light would come to a standstill or take us down a different path. Once the light even sped up and darted around a corner. I came to realize that it was due to the face that it was leading us away from danger.

The light darted away from us again, this time faster than it had ever gone before. Boromir tried to pick up the pace with me though the light was already far down the hall and still moving. He ignored what might have been a protest and picked me up and started running down the hallway. At this point I just wanted to get out of these mines alive, so I didn't complain. We rounded a corner trying to follow the light but it was gone, we had been too slow to follow at the speed we needed to, and now the sounds of goblins or orcs was coming from the hallway we had just come from. Boromir took a side room trying to hide us. Once inside the room he set me down next to the wall and drew his sword. We stood in the darkness for several minutes not hearing or seeing anything. There was an odd shuffle behind me and I turned to have myself picked up a large hand wrapped tightly around me.

"Leanine!" Boromir cursed hearing a half cry from me. The stupid cave troll had a good hold on me though my arms were free. It was crushing my ribcage. At first it didn't seem to be intent on killing me as it grabbed my hair with its other hand and inspected me. It seemed to not know what to make of me though it forgot about me when Boromir slashed at its legs. The beast gave a cry and took several steps back, then swung its hand wildly at Boromir knocking him back and against the wall. The troll had been cut good across its legs which were now bleeding. I was still being crushed in its other hand though, and grabbing my sword I sliced across the inside of its wrist along the tendons. The troll yelled and dropped me, I landed hard losing my breath I forced myself to get up trying to hop on one leg towards Boromir. He was just coming to from hitting the wall. The troll behind me gave an angry cry and kicked me to the ground. I turned over to look up at it lifting its large foot about to stomp on me when the room flooded with light blinding me and it seemed the troll too. I blinked my eyes several times trying to see, but all I could make out was the blurry outline of someone before the light disappeared.

We were now outside of the mines the large door way to enter before us. How we had ended up there from fighting the troll I was unsure.

"What happened? How did we get outside?" Boromir asked me, I just shook my head and tried to regain my normal breathing. My ribs were hurting now along with my ankle. This trip through the mines had not been kind to either of us. For Boromir did not escape unscathed. He had a large cut on his forehead, presumable from hitting the wall. He was also bruised all over.

"Where are the others?" I asked, if we had such a hard time through the mines then there was no telling what would happen to the rest of the fellowship and my father's ring. So we did what we could and waited.

In that time Boromir tried to sit next to me and hold me again like he had in the mines, though I pushed him away.

"I don't need to be coddled or pitied. And yes you are pitying me, I don't need it. So don't try that again." Boromir gave me a hard look like I was taking some privilege away from him. I didn't understand that look, and didn't care to. He didn't need to hold me, I didn't want to be held. I wasn't that weak. Though right now with broken ankle and sore ribs I wasn't sure if that was true.

"I don't pity you because you're hurt. I pity you because when I held you in the mines you didn't know how to respond. I pity you because no one has ever shown you love."

"What good is love anyway? It doesn't make you strong it doesn't win wars. It makes your vulnerable; it provides a weakness that can be exploited. I have no need nor want for love."

Boromir was about to say something when he looked up and saw the fellowship coming out of the mines. Boromir looked over everyone, something was wrong. I could tell as they came towards us.

"Help me up please." I said to Boromir who did. He held on to my elbow as I stood next to him and kept my injured foot off the ground. My ribs had complained fiercely when I had reached up to take Boromir's hand. They were probably severely bruised at least. Aragorn was the last to leave the mine and started towards us. I looked around the fellowship, no Gandalf. Looking back at the mines, no Gandalf. What had happened to the wizard? Aragorn stopped before us, looking stricken with grief.

"Where is Gandalf!" I said pulling away from Boromir and grabbing the front of Aragorn's tunic. I half leaned on him to keep balance, he had grabbed my shoulders to steady me having noticed I stood only on one foot. Though he held my shoulders he didn't meet my eyes or answer me.

"Where is Gandalf!" I yelled at him this time demanding to know. I wavered slightly feeling suddenly short of breath. Aragorn met my gaze this time, he didn't have to answer. It was there in the look he gave me. Gandalf was dead. I let go of his tunic and he held tighter to my shoulders to keep me from falling over. It was odd this feeling in my chest, it was a pain but not like any injury I had before. The word came to me then, it was grief. I was grieving over Gandalfs death.

"What happened to you two?" Aragorn asked Boromir, who looked at me then answered seeing I was trying to come to terms with this information.

"She broke her ankle in the fall, and since then we ran into a troll. Though we ended up out here in a flash of light. I think she may have a few broken ribs but other than that we are fine. What happened?" Boromir was now drilling Aragorn for information, I didn't care to listen to what happened right now. The old wizard was gone, I didn't realize how close I had become to him in the past weeks. Though now that I thought of it I talked to him nearly every night at the campfire about plants and herbs. He had told me so much information about those herbs. And perhaps without me even knowing it he had become and treasured friend, something else I never had in Mordor.

"We need to reach the forest of Lothlorien." Aragorn said and got us all moving again. I followed hopping along next to…Aragorn. He hadn't ever let go of my shoulders and now he guided me along next to him as he lead us to the forest. I could sense Boromir behind me with Legolas Gimli and the hobbits, but this just felt…odd. How long I had spent relying on Boromir to get through those mines I didn't know. I wasn't sure, but somehow I felt like Boromir was watching Aragorn like a hawk. It didn't make sense why the man would act that way.

"Watch yourselves, they say a great witch lives in these woods, and anyone who looks upon her falls under her spell." Gimli started as we became surrounded by trees.

"Well this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox…oh" Speaking of hawks how had we been so easily surrounded? Elves stood all around us pointing their bows at us, Legolas was the only one who had gotten his bow drawn with an arrow ready to fire, but it would do no good.

"The dwarf breaths so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." A blond elf said approaching Aragorn. The elf looked at me as if in confusion and shock. I glared back at him; he let me alone and gazed at the rest of the fellowship. His eyes stopping now on Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you, you can go no further." With that we were lead away the blond elf walked next to Aragorn and was talking with him in elvish. Though the elf kept glancing at me. I for the most part tried to ignore him.

"She looks like her. Though I sense evil surrounding her." The blond elf said to Aragorn in elvish, I guess they assumed I didn't understand them or something.

"Don't speak of the similarities between them. This elf is the polar opposite of her. I would not have you comparing her to this elf." Aragorn said back ending the conversation, the blond elf complied and when we reached where the elf was taking us Aragorn passed me off to Boromir then went to speak to the elf off to the side.

~~O~~

Legolas watched Leanien, he had been shocked to see her in such poor condition when they came out of the mines. The first thing he noticed was how her ankle was black and blue and swollen, clearly broken. Then it was her breathing ragged and uneven, like some movements hurt her and breathing was almost a challenge. So that meant broken ribs. Legolas was angered at Boromir, she was an elf maiden regardless of the hold evil had on her. How Boromir had allowed her to become so injured while he sustained some bruises and a cut on his forehead was beyond the elf prince.

He had not missed the fact that Leanien and Arwen shared a similar face. Though Legolas saw a frailty in Leanien that Arwen did not possess, it was something he could not explain. Though he figured it was the similarity of appearance that drove Aragorn to help her all the way to Lothlorien. Though he saw jealousy in Boromir at this action, the Gondorian was smitten with Leanien, and though she might not realize it, Legolas, and he suspected Aragorn as well did. Legolas himself was amazed at the fact that Leanien, who was only a woman, pushed herself to be so like a man. She did not ask to stop and rest and she had yet to let her more delicate emotions interfere with their goal. She was a warrior that much was clear. An elven warrior brought up by Sauron taught that the Lord of Mordor was the good in the world. What plan did he have for Leanien? Was she really only meant to try and fetch the ring? No Sauron would not waist the time if that was her only purpose. It had to be something more Legolas knew this.

They were brought before Celeborn and Galadrial lord and lady of Lothlorien. Legolas looked around at the fellowship. Boromir, Frodo had been spoken to privately within their minds as was the ability of The Lady of Light. Legolas then looked at Leanien as she stumbled falling to her knees with both hands clapped over her ears.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU WITCH!" She spat out venomously.

~~O~~

She had spoken to me in my head, told me I was not the daughter of Sauron and that my life had been a lie. She filled my mind with these lies and trickery when she first saw me, I had seen it. When she saw me a flicker of shock and surprise flashed across her face. Then she put on that wicked fake smile and spoke in my head. When I yelled at her though she left with a sadness in her gaze at me. I didn't care if she was sad that I yelled. I was having trouble breathing, pain and difficulty met me every time I tried to inhale. I fought this I would not be so weak as to pass out from a few broken ribs and a hike. They were looking at me too now, the fellowship. They were shocked and worried. They pitied me, those bastards all of them. The thief hobbit who kept my fathers ring hidden, the ignorant dwarf, the pompous elf, and the assuming men. They were all bastards. The other three hobbits were bastards for just being there. They had let Gandalf die.

"Leanien, are you alright?" Boromir said trying to get me standing again. I hit his hands away.

"I don't want your pity!" I glared at the two gilded elves who stood a few steps above us. Galadrial looked at me with sorrow while Celeborn was trying to come to terms with something. Galadrial was the first to move and she walked down the steps towards me. The fellowship parted to let her past. She kneeled down in front of me and said softly.

"You are weary and you heart filled with grief, rest now and easy the confusion of your mind dear one." She kissed the top of my head and a wave of sleepiness came over me, I tried to fight it and not fall asleep but whatever powers the witch had they were greater than my will.


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 8

*So I just realized that chapter 7 was a bit longer than anticipated, so that is to make up for 6 being so short Also want to say thank you again to everyone who is taking the time to read my humble story. I am trying to keep Leanien in character as much as possible but she isn't exactly the best to work a romance with. So I'm going to try and make it work, hopefully I wont just kill her character in these next for chapters. O.o that would be bad…. Please review *

"How can this be? She passed from my sight those long years ago when her mother died." Celeborn asked Galadriel, they had sent the fellowship to rest, while sending Leanien to the healers, she had been in awful condition.

"The Lord of Mordor is not without his trickery. He must have hid her from sight when he took her. That poor child." Galadriel mused as she sat down on the bench next to her husband.

"It is a wonder she has survived thus and appears to be untainted. She is not weak, that we knew when she was born."

"It is clear how she survived, though for what purpose is yet unknown to us. She rejected all I spoke to her of. She refuses to accept that Sauron is not her father." Celeborn made a disgusted face at Saurons name.

"The very thought that creature would pretend to be her father is revolting. I hardly believed Elrond when he spoke to me of Leanien. It is a miracle she has retained her elven name. She must be broken from this evil as soon as possible." Galadriel sighed and said.

"She will not be rid of it until he is gone. I will have the truth shown to her through the Mirror. For Frodo is not the only one who requires a glimpse of the future." Celeborn rested his head in his hands grief stricken at what Leanien had become. "Do not let grief for her consume your heart my love. She is not without hope. Gandalf was dear to her, I have seen. She is in sorrow for never being able to speak with him of plants again. She is coming to realize that the world should not be changed to any vision of Saurons."

~~O~~

When I woke the first thing that I registered was the strong smell of lavender and honeysuckle. Why did these elves think that this was the perfume they needed to use on me? Opening my eyes I saw I was in an area secluded from others. I lay in a hollow between two large tree roots which had been worn smooth over the years. The hollow had been piled high with pillows and blankets. I sat up to see an elf walking up with a jug of water.

"You are not fully healed, it would be best for you to stay and rest. Water?" The elf asked pouring a cup and handing it to me before I could reply.

"Where are the others?" I asked, the elf might have thought I needed more rest but I felt fine, there was a dull ache in my ankle but it wasn't the worst I had walked with before.

"Others?" The elf asked, this man was becoming bothersome, he had brown hair they was pulled back by two side braids and he wore a silver tunic.

"The fellowship, who I arrived with. Where are my friends?" The elf smiled at me and walked off setting the jug aside. I sat there for a moment, friends. I had referred to them as friends. It was an odd word to think of let alone use. The elf came back with a brush and said.

"You will join them when you are healed. Lady Galadriel will be most pleased to see you have recovered so well." He took and started brushing my hair. Dropping the cup of water I still held I took the brush away from him.

"Have you a certain style you wish your hair to be done in?" He seemed confused that I had stopped him. I glowered and threw the brush as far as I could. He watched it go spinning off through the air.

"I don't want you touching my hair. I want to rejoin my group." With that I made to get up. I swung my legs over one of the tree root and paused. I had been naked under the blankets. There were bandages around my rib cage and my ankle but other than that I was exposed.

The elf had turned away from me and picked something up. It was a silver dress with purple accents. He turned back to me and said holding it up as if to show me.

"Perhaps some clothing would be appropriate before returning to your group of men." The comment made it clear he thought I shouldn't be traveling with the fellowship. I snatched the dress from him and tugged it over my head.

"Why are you traveling with them?" The elf asked me suddenly. I looked at him and glared. Didn't he already know why the fellowship was here?

"Because they have what I want." I wanted that to be the end of the conversation but this elf had other ideas, and my comment must have sounded like an invitation to talk.

"An elven maiden traveling with men. They are disreputable for a woman such as yourself to travel with. You would tolerate the vulgarity of a dwarf, and the selfish advances of men for this item?" I looked at this elf; he seemed to think that I was something special for he had an impassioned expression on his face.

"What do you make of me elf? Do I appear some flower than needed to be sheltered? Or do you say this for your own selfish advances?" I challenged the elf, he looked offended that I would suggest such things.

"My name is Tamlen, and that you would even suggest that I would be so disrespectful to a maiden is the vulgarity I would expect from a dwarf. You risk your elven purity by traveling with these men. I was merely showing concern for you." I laughed at this comment, he was concerned about my purity. I had been raised around orcs if I was still pure two men weren't going to change that. "Do you find me humerous?" Tamlen asked, now offended at my reaction.

"You know nothing of me Tamlen and you would hate me if you did know of me. All other elves seem to." I stood now and tested my ankle, it felt good, if a little cramped.

"You shouldn't be walking." Tamlen tried to insist.

"Just take me to the fellowship." I ordered. He looked down at me with a frown and said.

"You will rest until you are well." This damn elf was becoming troublesome I sighed and said.

"You can show me where they are, or I will find them on my own." Tamlen looked at me for a moment judging if I was serious or not, deciding I was he turned and started walking. I followed a slight limp in my step but fine. One thing I couldn't argue was that the elves were good healers.

Tamlen left me at the grove where the fellowship was. I arrived in time to see Sam stand up and start some poem.

"The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in clouds of blue and green, and after thunder glowers they come falling like a rain of flowers…aw that doesn't do them justice."

"Is that your lament for Gandalf?" I asked walking up. The hobbits all, save for Frodo seemed glad to see me.

"You're walking!" Pippin said with a smile.

"We didn't know how long they were going to keep you separated. It so good to see you well again." Merry said with a smile. I smirked at the hobbits, they were such a kindly peoples, I wondered what would happen to them after Sauron's vision came to reality.

"You are not fully healed." Legolas commented to me. I looked at him and said.

"I can walk, it is enough."

~~O~~

Aragorn watched from where he sat as Leanien returned to the group. She was walking with a limp but acted as if it was nothing. The hobbits were happy to see her, Frodo didn't look at her, he was still grieving for Gandalf. As Leanien spoke to the hobbits Aragorn saw a smirk on her face, he couldn't remember seeing Leanien smile before. It made the resemblance to Arwen even more striking, which was no comfort to Aragorn.

Boromir looked over at Leanien, she was walking again, though he should have been happy about her recovery something in him knew she would not walk close to him unless she was in need of aid. The idea of her becoming more distance was not a happy one, then Legolas approached and started talking. It seemed brief but she did not glare nor give a chide remark to the elf. Again something Boromir did not have from her. How did she see each of them? He wondered. She had shown a slight affection for the carefree nature of the hobbits, and a calm respect for Legolas, she grieved for Gandalf, and joked with Gimli but to Aragorn and Boromir she showed her anger, her determination to serve Sauron. And her distrust of them all.

Why she did so was unclear to Boromir but as he watched he envied Legolas and wondered how the elf had earned her respect. He sighed slightly and wandered off to the edge of their grove to stand watch.

~~O~~

Tamlen didn't give me much time with the fellowship before he came again, this time apparently Galadriel wanted to see me.

"Right," I spoke to Merry, Pippin and Sam. "The witch wants to see me so if I don't come back be sure to throw a fuss." They laughed at me, and I laughed too. Though it wasn't as cheerily as they did. I wasn't exactly sure I would be coming back. I wasn't eager to see Galadriel the Witch any time soon. Reluctantly I followed a miffed Tamlen away from the fellowship.

He lead me to a set of stairs and said "She is waiting for you down there." With that he left me and I walked down the steps to find Galadriel filling a silver jug with water from a fountain. There was a pedestal with a silver bowl in the center of it and two large steps to take you up high enough to look down into the bowl if you weren't tall enough.

"What do you want?" I asked, she gave me that smile which put my on edge again. It was to kind for someone whom I didn't know.

"You have become a beautiful woman, you were but a child when last I saw you." Galadriel paused to watch me, I kept myself guarded, I had always lived in Mordor how would she have seen me. " You are unsure if I am telling you the truth or not. Would you look into the mirror?"

"Why would I bother with a mirror? I know what I look like." I said, she was insane if she though that a mirror was the answer to something.

"The mirror will show you only the truth, may it be what has been, what is, and it may show things that have not yet come to pass. You are interested. Then look." She said pouring the water from the jug into the silver bowl. I cautiously approached and looked down into the bowl of water, for a moment I saw myself then the water shimmered and changed. It showed the Witch King slaughtering a group of elves, a dark haired woman putting herself between him and something. Then it changed to show the crystal trees I had created in Barad Dur, they were shattered and broken, the memory of those trees saddened me to see. Then the water shimmered again and showed the fellowship everyone including Gandalf were laying in the dirt dead, Sauron stood in the middle his ring returned and his form regained. He held a hand out to me as if he could see through the mirror and to me. Then images of flames burning the forests I'd traveled through Orcs running rampant. Then…nothing. The water went blank and nothing but my frightened face looked back at me. I took several steps back from the bowl and said.

"What was that? What did that show me?" Galadriel's gaze softened and she replied.

"It is what will come to pass if Sauron should get the ring." Galadriel came to stand next to me and said gently "If it is your wish to see the world as the ashes of Mordor, then seek the ring from Frodo. Do not do so ignorant of what will become of it though."

"No Ada wouldn't…He said that he wanted the world to live in peace." Galadriel seemed uneasy with this comment but she offered me her hand and said.

"If you wish to know the truth, I can tell you all you want to know." I looked at her judging her face to try and decide if she would lie to me or not. Though her face only showed hope that I would listen, that she could tell me what she though I didn't know. Slowly I took her hand, and accepted her offer.

*hahaha I just realized that I spelt Galadriel's name wrong in the last chapter, but I'm going to fix it! And yay for Leanien she is back on her feets again!*


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 9

Sauron had asked about it, and he told the Lord of Mordor what he knew. The girl had created trees of crystal in her rooms. When Sauron learned of this he was not pleased. The girl was to be a warrior not some elf that frolicked around trees. So he was ordered to dispose of the trees. When he went to her rooms she was standing there again the mask of seriousness across her face. When he destroyed the trees she was angry and demanded to know why. He told her it was Saurons will that there were no trees here. It was an odd moment for the girl showed her sadness and sorrow at being denied those trees. He watched as she broke down with tears forming in her eyes. Before the first one fell he attacked. She was ill prepared for such an attack in her own rooms. She dodged back but was not fast enough. He would not tolerate this weakness in her after the effort he put into making her a warrior.

When he ceased his attack she was battered. He surmised that she had two broken ribs a fractured leg and three broken fingers aside from severe bruises and the gashes she sustained. Though he was pleased with what he saw, a cold determination to become stronger. She had forgotten about the shattered trees around her and sought the strength she needed.

~~O~~

Legolas watched as Leanien returned to the grove, it had been several hours and most all of the fellowship was asleep, aside from Frodo who had wandered off. He did not move to speak with her, it was clear she was angry due to something. He wondered what exactly caused such anger that she grabbed her sword and bow and walked out of the grove again. Curious. Legolas thought as he followed her. He followed a few paces behind, she knew he was there she had looked back once when he first started after her. Though since that quick glaring glance she ignored him. She walked to a rather flat open area with several targets and practice dummies, so she was going to vent? He wondered as he watched her toss her bow down and drawing the sword she swung wildly at a practice dummy. Her sword sliced half way through the wooden torso of the dummy before it got stuck. She kicked the dummy and wrenched the sword from it.

"Have you forgotten how to handle that sword already?" Legolas asked, she glared at him as he approached. She stopped his advance by pointing the sword at his chest.

"What does it matter?" She was in a livid mood Legolas could see this, though she had no reason for such anger. He pulled his own sword and batted hers so the tip pointed at the ground. She took this as a challenge and attacked. Her form was sloppy with her this angry but Legolas blocked and parried, attacking in return. She was treating the elven blade like it was a broad sword which would ruin it.

"What has you angered so? You are destroying your blade with your poor form." Legolas said as she attacked again.

"It doesn't matter to you!" He would not tolerate this mindless destruction of a valuable weapon was pointless. In one deft move he disarmed her of the battered sword.

"Answer my question." Legolas said plainly though Leanien ignored his comment and tried to punch him. Tossing his sword aside he blocked her attacks, letting her get out some frustration though. This didn't seem to help him calm her down as she became more frustrated with the constant blocking of her attacks.

~~O~~

I tried again to punch him to only have him grab my wrist. Legolas was being more infuriating than anyone I had yet to meet. He yanked my wrist high above my head and said leaning down to eye level with me.

"Answer me."

"Why does it matter to you!" I spat back at him and tried to kick him. He swept my legs out from under me and pegged me down.

"Because you have no reason to be acting like this. Like a child." Legolas said to me looking me strait in the eyes. I saw the expression he wore; he sought answers but not to judge. I struggled against his weight pinning me down. He held my wrists keeping me from pushing him away. I took a moment and considered how effective a head-butt would be, decidedly it wouldn't do me any good. I was stuck until he decided to let me up. I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to admit what had happened. I was so ashamed of myself. I feared to tell him, I feared that he would reject me as a companion and the calm looks he gave me would turn to disgust and hatred.

"What fear is keeping you from speaking to me?" He asked this time calm, I looked back at him, was it really safe to talk to him? Would he still accept me as a person if I did?

~~O~~

From the bushes Frodo watched Legolas and Leanien fighting. He had been heading back to the grove after meeting with Galadriel but herd Leanien yelling at someone. The sword fight had turned quickly to a fist fight and then almost as quickly Legolas had pegged Leanien to the ground. Frodo watched as Leanien tried to struggle free to no avail, Legolas prevented her from escaping by holding onto her wrists.

Frodo blushed at the realization that he was spying on what had turned into a rather intimate exchange. So quietly he left and returned to the grove.

~~O~~

The next day was awkward. I didn't know how I should act, or how to continue on. Everything had become a huge confused mess overnight. For one thing I had no clue how to act around Legolas anymore, not after last night. What was worse is he still had my sword, and my bow… Was still at the training area. I sighed and went to go get it, when I reached the training area there were a few elves there. They ignored me as I looked for my bow, odd it wasn't where I left it.

"Is this what you are looking for?" I heard Tamlen say from behind me. I turned to look at him, he was wearing a pale green tunic now and held my bow in his hand. I reached out to take it from him but he held it over my head. Glaring at him I said.

"Give me my bow Tamlen." He didn't give me my bow, instead he asked.

"Why did you refuse Lady Galadriel's offer?"

"Because I can't accept that." I tried to jump high enough to grab my bow but he held it higher, curse him for being so much taller than me.

"That isn't an answer."

"It isn't your concern why I declined."

"They clearly don't care for you. When you came here you were half dead, your body broken. Why you choose to stay with them in this quest is clouded even to Lord Celeborn who sees all." I glared at Tamlen he was not going to give me my bow without an explanation.

"Even if I had accepted, Sauron wouldn't accept it. If you have forgotten, I am the Black Lady of Mordor. My life cannot be changed so easily as you seem to think. Now give me my bow." Tamlen glared at me a look of disapproval writ across his face; he did not like the fact that I used my title so openly. He gave me my bow, and snatching it from his hands I walked off.

When I got back to the grove Aragorn and Boromir weren't there, just as well I didn't need to be bothered at the moment. What I did need to do was figure a way to get Legolas to give me my sword back. That was going to be tricky. He was upset with how I had damaged the blade. Though it wasn't so much that fact that worried me. It was how I was going to talk to him, I didn't know how I should now. Though it would do no good for me to be sword-less so I would speak to him as I always did.

"Legolas, can I have my sword back?" I asked walking over to him. He looked down at me and said.

"No" What? No? I didn't want to start a fight right now, but I did need my sword.

"Why not?" I asked my tone going bitter, he frowned at me and said.

"Because you treated it with disrespect and disregarded the damage you did to fulfill your desire to destroy something."

"Damn it you know that isn't true, now give it back." I glared at him now though he ignored it and walked past me. I bit my lip trying to not yell at him, I was fed up with men trying to tell me what I could and couldn't do or have. I was about to turn when he stood behind me and held the sword in front of me, he leaned down and spoke softly in my ear.

"I have repaired it, though next time. Don't take your frustration out on an unfeeling blade." I tried to suppress a shiver at the implications his words had. As soon as I grabbed the scabbard he let go of the sword and walked off, acting as if nothing had happened.

~~O~~

Boromir watched as Legolas stood close to Leanien keeping her near him with by using her sword as a sort of barrier. He watched as Legolas spoke softly to her, he saw a slight shiver run through her. He watched as she took longer than necessary to take her sword back. Once Legolas walked off Boromir watched as she stood there for a moment more as if considering something. Jealously ran rampant through Boromir. How the elf had managed to be so close to Leanien without her complaint was beyond him. Though he longed to know what had changed, how respect had turned into this. The bare hints of romance between the two elves of the fellowship.

~~O~~

I walked back to my pack and set my sword next to it, this was going to be a problem. I didn't know how to react around Legolas now and it was clear that he felt that a change in attitude towards each other was necessary.

I looked up as Boromir walked by his face was hardened and he looked rather angry. I wondered what it was that bothered him but did not venture after to ask. I didn't really care right now. There was too much going through my mind for me to figure out what was troubling him right now.

*Blah! This is hard keeping Leanien in character here. She is having issue….well I am having issues on how to write this, but I think I'll have it figured out by chapter 10…hopefully. SO I do want to know what you my lovely readers think of Tamlen as a character? I added him in with an idea in mind but if you hate him as a character I might have a change in my plans. SO please Review!*


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 10

It was one of the few times she spoke to Sauron, though he was present none of what they spoke of was known to him. He assumed it was due to her being an elf that she was able to speak with Sauron in such a manor. She sat at the top balcony, the closest one could be to the great eye that was Sauron's current form. She sat there looking up at his master and odd glow to her eyes. Sauron stared down at her bathing her in the unyielding light of his gaze. He wondered at how she withstood the force of Sauron's spirit as the Lord of Mordor focused solely on her.

When the light of Sauron's gaze left the girl and returned to observing the land of Mordor the odd light in her eyes left as well. He watched as she got up shaky on her feet, so she was affected by the power Sauron had even without his ring.

~~O~~

It was early morning when we started to pack up and load everything into the boats that we had been given. After Galadriel gave her gifts and said her farewells to the fellowship it had taken a long time to get everyone prepared to leave. Merry and Pippin had wandered off to get something to eat before leaving and Aragorn was speaking to Celeborn about what path was best to take. I along with the rest of the fellowship was at the boats, though I had already tossed my pack into one of the boats unconcerned about which boat it was. We were all going to the same place. I glanced over to see Sam and Frodo talking quietly to each other. Frodo was looking down at his gift from Galadriel. It was the light of Elendil, though to me it just looked like a vial filled with water. I didn't doubt that it was something special, though I didn't really doubt Galadriel anymore. Not after our talk two nights ago. I sighed, thinking back to that night when so much of my world had changed.

~~O~~

After I had took Galadriel's hand accepting her offer of telling me all I wanted to know she led me from the mirror and back up the stairs. She took me to one of the high buildings the elves had in the trees. It wasn't really a building just a floor and some arches. Celeborn was waiting, and oddly enough Tamlen was there too. Galadriel gestured for me to sit at a table, when I did Tamlen sat across from me. Actually they all did, I was suddenly very uneasy about this. It felt more like I was about to be interrogated rather than have my questions answered.

"Leanien, you need to understand your past, before you were taken to Mordor." Tamlen started speaking.

"What do you mean? I've always been at Mordor, for as long as I can remember." I was uneasy now, Celeborn seemed to realize this and started to speak.

"Many years ago just before the last war against Sauron and his forces elves were fleeing to Rivendell seeking to be free from the war. All who could not fight were leaving. You were being transported at this time, though you were only a small child less than an elven breath old. Your mother was taking you with several other families. Though they did not make it past the roots of Nimrodel before they were attacked. Sauron had sent his servants to kill the elves and they took you. For many years you have been searched for, though hope of finding you was long diminished. For years you were sought after, though even my sight could not find you. Your father spent many years searching after the majority of us gave up."

"You mean I was stolen by Sauron? Why would he bother to steal a baby? He is not one for fickle fancies. You are mistaking me for someone else." I said with a frown, Celeborn gave me a sad look at this comment. Then Galadriel began to speak.

"You have the same name as the child lost. Leanien you look like your parents, it is no mistake you are the child that was stolen. We do not know why Sauron would steal an elven child though it is clear you have some part in his plan." I frowned at them they had it wrong, Sauron was my father, I wasn't stolen.

"Say I believed you when you said I was a child stolen away. If you have this far sight as you keep claiming then why couldn't you see me?" I asked Celeborn waiting for an answer that I could put holes through and convince them they were wrong.

"I cannot see that which has been hidden by evil. When you were taken Sauron made sure you would not be found with ease. You are shrouded by evil and thus hidden. Though I sense you are more than shrouded, you are trapped by it. As if he was able to find a way in and trap your soul." My face hardened into a glare, trap my soul?

"You seem to think you know a lot about me. So tell me how would my soul be trapped?" I asked skeptical of them.

"Have you ever let Sauron into your memories, has he seen your mind?" Tamlen asked.

"When I spoke with Ada we would talk so only we could hear one another. I could hear his words as I would a thought." Celeborn glared at my comment and said in a sour tone.

"Do not call him by that name." I looked at him as if he had suddenly turned a bright green color. He had been so angered with my use of the elven word for father? This seemed so odd to me though I realized that if that was the problem he was having then it must also have been why Galadriel had been uneasy when I referred to Sauron as Ada. Celeborn took a moment before he returned to a calm expression and spoke "That would be sufficient to trap you in such a manor." I watched his expression for any hint of a lie. There was none. Tamlen suddenly stood and walked off he came back a moment later with a jug of some wine and four cups. He poured one for each of us then sat back down. It smelt strongly of nuts and other fruits, there was a hint of mint as well as something I couldn't place. Though Galadriel and Celeborn drank from their cups, which reassured me it was safe.

"Do you have any questions you would like to ask?" Galadriel said after taking a sip of her wine. I looked down at the red liquid in my cup then back at them and said.

"If you knew that the group of elves I had been with was attacked by Sauron's servants, then why did you not look for me in the obvious place?"

"We did," Tamlen said "We thought that you would be at Barad Dur, though after we defeated Sauron, we did not find you in the tower. The humans destroyed it after we searched it." I took a sip of my wine then thought for a moment, before speaking.

"Why are you even here? It's not like Celeborn and Galadriel can't tell me this without you."

"He is here because he is the only one besides you who survived that attack." Celeborn answered for Tamlen. Tamlen looked sad as if he was thinking back to the events of the attack. I ignored this and asked another question.

"So, you said my mother died in the attack. What about my father? Do I have any family?" Galadriel smiled at this question and answered.

"Yes, they are in Rivendell, I believe you have already met them." I frowned at her answer, she said them. That meant that I had more than just one surviving family member.

"Who are they?" Celeborn shook his head before speaking

"You must not concern yourself over them for the moment. They are safe. You must worry about other things now." I frowned, I wanted to know who my family was, but Celeborn was not going to let me know, at least not right now. "You have many choices before you Leanien. To continue on with the fellowship and aid them in destroying Sauron. To forsake your people and this land and deliver the ring to Sauron. Or to leave the fellowship and take up a new path, guided only by yourself." Galadriel touched Celeborn on the arm then said.

"There is also another option for you. You may stay here with us, and return to your family, as well as those who are dedicated to you."

"What do you mean? I have no one dedicated to me." I didn't understand what she meant by her comment. Tamlen shifted in his seat and shared a look with Galadriel before she answered me.

"You are part of an old family; there are many other families who have dedicated themselves to your family. One such family is Tamlen's. Though he specifically was dedicated to your protection at your birth. For it is rare for an elven child to be born at the rise of Anor." Galadriel stopped and let Tamlen start speaking then.

"Though you have no grand guard from my family. They were all killed during the last war, I am all that remain." I frowned at them all, this sounded very odd. The family they claimed I belonged to was important enough to have other families pledging to protect them? I took a healthy drink from my cup. Then thought about it for a moment, that odd flavor I couldn't place was lingering at the back of my tongue.

"Why am I not like other elves?" I asked, they seemed slightly puzzled by my change of subject but answered me none the less.

"We suspect that your elven qualities are diminished by the evil surrounding you. That they became subdued to protect you from the corruption of evil."

"If that is true then how was it I could create crystal trees? It had to be some sort of magic for they glowed." Galadriel smiled warmly at me.

"You are born of Anor. It is unusual for an elven child to be born during the rising of Anor. While many are born under a particular star you were not. Being a child of Anor is a promise of great ability. This is perhaps how you created these trees, and might be a reason to your abduction." Great ability? This seemed a bit farfetched, though for some reason the idea wormed its way into my mind that this was all true.

"What would happen if Sauron did get the ring back?"

"The land would be burnt and broken. Orcs would rule the lands killing all others in their path. The whole of Middle Earth would be covered in darkness." Celeborn said in a serious tone that thrummed with truth in every word. I realized this too, that the world would look like Mordor did. That all the green life of plants and trees would be lost. I scowled, how I could have been so stupid as to not realize this of my own accord.

"I'm through with asking questions." With that I downed the last of my wine and left, the odd taste strong on the back of my tongue.

~~O~~

Celeborn watched as Leanien stormed off in anger. Then he looked at Tamlen who seemed pleased.

"You spelled the wine." Celeborn accused, Tamlen gave a mischievous smile and said.

"Only so as to help her accept truth. You know as well as I do that she is stubborn" Celeborn sighed and Galadriel laughed softly.

"We shall have need to send word to Rivendell of this."

~~O~~

Coming back to the present I sighed rubbing my eyes wearily so much had changed so fast. I wasn't sure if I was making the right choice by continuing with the fellowship, but for the moment they were all I had that made sense. Though even that was beginning to change, for many things were confused that night, not just my past.

*So here we are at the end of chapter 10 with a few answers as to the mysterious night where everything began to change for our favorite confused elf. If you wanted I would love it to get a review from you beautiful readers out there. I have received a few emails from you lovely readers wanting to know what happened between Legolas and Leanien. Well if you are nice and give me a review you might find out in the next chapter!*


	11. Chapter 11

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 11

When we finally left it was almost midday, we filed into the boats I sat in the front of the one which held my pack, it seemed odd how we ended up sorting out which boats to go in. I had intended to go with Aragorn though somehow I ended up in the same boat as Boromir; Pippin was in this boat too.

Once we had cast off Boromir, who sat behind me rowing the boat asked.

"You are fully recovered?" He spoke in an odd tone, not his usual self I concluded.

"I am…" I said looking off to one of the banks where Galadriel stood clad in white as usual. She raised a hand in farewell and smiled, I raised my hand in response and watched her until I could no longer see her.

"You seem to have amended your original opinion of Galadriel." Boromir said noticing how I had raised my hand to her as we left. I looked forward again and said.

"She is still a witch." I didn't care to talk right now, though Boromir insisted on speaking.

"When she summoned you, for what purpose was it?" I frowned, though Boromir couldn't see it. I didn't care to explain to him the talk; I was still coming to terms with it myself.

"I don't see how it is any of your business what she wanted that night."

"You anger so quickly, do my words offend you that much?" He was insistent on talking. I sighed and said in a bitter tone.

"No your words don't offend me. You just don't seem to understand that I don't want to speak with you right now." With that the rest of the trip in the boat was silent; I felt a little bad for Pippin who had to sit with us through the awkward tension that the conversation had created.

When we docked the boats I helped pull it onto the shore so it wouldn't drift off then moved away from Boromir. Aragorn was talking about waiting till night to cross to the other side of the river, though Legolas was hesitant to do so. I ignored the conversations and walked away from where they were setting up camp and into the forest. There were ruins all over the place, though these didn't interest me, I simply wanted time away from everyone. I sat on a ruined statue of some ancient lord and sighed. The world was becoming far too complicated for my taists. I thought back to the farewell gifts that Galadriel, Tamlen, and Celeborn gave me. Celeborn's gift seemed the most practical, it was a pouch of herbs with a small list of what each was used for. Tamlen had given me a set of sewing needles with several little spools of different colored thread, all contained in a little leather bag. Galadriel had given me a necklace, the pendent was of a silver sun with a moonstone in the center. She said it would shield me from evil. All were tucked safely in my bag, they were the first gifts I had ever been given. They held a special meaning for me beyond their usefulness.

"Leanien?" I looked up to see Frodo walk up. It was the first time he had sought to speak with me, which seemed off. Though I had noticed how he was progressively becoming obsessed with Sauron's ring.

"Yes? Is there something you need Frodo?" I asked. He came over to sit next to me and then asked.

"Do you really want to go back to Mordor?" I looked at him for a moment then thought about it. A few days ago I would have said yes. Now? I wasn't sure. Sauron had raised me, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go back. I had loved the world I had seen, Mordor seemed as desolate as the mines of Moria now.

"No, not anymore. Mordor has no green; I have come to like this color. The land there is too tainted with orcs for anything to grow. Do you miss the Shire?" Frodo looked at me when I asked him this, I could see it. He was losing himself, slowly the ring was destroying him.

"Yes. I want this quest to be over. To return to a peaceful life; to go to the Green Dragon for ale, and enjoy a day sitting out in the meadows reading a book." I listened to him talk of the Shire. It sounded wonderful. I had come to enjoy the manner in which hobbits behaved.

We talked for some time, I asked Frodo questions about the Shire. Talking about his home seemed to cheer him up some. Which was good, the hobbit had gone through so much, and had even more yet to go through before he could return to the Shire. Eventually he got up and went back towards the camp. I got up too but walked for a while more through the trees.

~~O~~

As soon as the boats reached land again she was off. He watched her go her deep green dress matched the leaves of the trees that surrounded the shore. She wandered off into the forest as soon as she could. Boromir sighed and got their stuff from the boat and put them next to the large stone they had set up camp next to. Then he walked off into the forest to find firewood.

Boromir had a good collection of wood when he came across Frodo wandering about. It looked as if he was heading back to camp.

"None of us should wander off alone. Least of all you. You who so much depends on. I know why you seek solitude, I see it day by day you suffer. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

"You are not yourself." Frodo said backing away.

~~O~~

I found that I didn't want to walk to much after talking to Frodo. His loving words of the Shire had somehow cheered me up as well. I started back towards camp.

"Give it to me!" I heard Boromir yell, followed by Frodo yelling out. I broke into a run, when I saw Boromir have Frodo pinned down trying to take the ring from him I didn't think. I ran straight into Boromir knocking him off of Frodo. We rolled through the leaves a bit and Frodo scrambled to get up.

"Run! He is taken with the power of the ring, you must get it away." I order Frodo who gave a terrified look behind me. I turned in time to get pinned down by Boromir, his hands reaching for my throat. Frodo the fool hadn't moved.

"Run! Frodo Run!" I screamed at him as I tried to keep Boromir from choking me. Frodo finally listened and ran. With Frodo out of sight Boromir's rage turned on me.

"You! Every time you pushed me away! Could you not see?" He got a hand around my throat and while I tried to get it off his other hand wrapped around my neck. "Always a chide remark or cold insult!" I tried to breath but couldn't, his hands tight around my neck. I tried to push him away but was unable. My arms started feeling heavy and white dots spotting my vision.

"How could you not see?" He said his grip suddenly loosened around my neck, I took a rasping gasp of air and began coughing. He let go of my neck now and fell back away from me. A look of horror and realization across his face. I didn't wait for him to decide on what to do. I staggered to my feet and ran. My breath coming in rasps I fled from Boromir, when he was out of sight I stopped and leaned against a tree catching my breath, allowing myself to cough as bruises began to form. There was a familiar grunt sound, I looked up in time to see what looked like an orc, only larger pull a bow and fire. I ducked down as the arrow embedded itself into the tree behind me. I ran as the orc let out a howl and more followed after it. I ran back the way I had come, gaining distance between me and the overgrown orc. It didn't seem worried about losing me through the trees.

I pulled my sword and ducking behind a large rock waited for it to get close. When I heard the heavy crunching of leaves not far from where I was hidden I sprung out twirling the elven blade in the proper movements as Legolas had taught me. The first few orcs hadn't been expecting me to put up a fight and fell quickly. Though their deaths had given the others time to pull their crude swords and take me seriously.

There were perhaps ten surrounding me. They all laughed and jeered at me. They spoke about how they would eat me after they killed me.

"I heard elves are tasty. Especially the women." One said with a vile smile across its face. I charged him and cut him down in several swift movements, the elven blade was better for fast attacks that would mortally injure your foes.

" Not you or any of you will live to taste another meal." I spat at them. This angered them and the remaining nine attacked me. I fought them, and two more fell before arrows began flying through the trees and downing the orcs around me. I looked to where they came from. Legolas had his bow out and was deftly killing orcs by the dozens.

The horn of Gondor sounded through the forest. Boromir was in trouble, I looked back at Legolas who was finishing off the orcs, then saw Aragorn running towards where the sound came from. I followed, running as fast as I could trying to keep up with Aragorn's longer strides.

Aragorn arrived before I did, I came out of the trees to see him stab one of the orcs in the chest. My gaze scanned the bodies of orcs and found Boromir. He had three arrows stuck into him. I ran over to him and skidded to a stop falling to my knees next to him.

"Boromir! Boromir don't give up!" I reached for an arrow but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"I'm sorry…I should have told you long ago…I love you…Leanien, I'm sorry." His voice was barely there. Tears blurred my vision as I looked down at him, he was crying.

"Boromir!" I cried.

*Muahahaha! You shall not yet know if he lives or dies! But find out in the next chapter! :3 Please review! Oh and just wanted to let you all know, I am considering turning this fan fic into a fanfic comic! If you are interested in seeing this please let me know.*


	12. Chapter 12

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 12

"Boromir!" I cried. Aragorn came running over, the orc disposed of. Aragorn tried to pull the arrows from Boromir but he stopped Aragorn and said.

"Leave it!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, and then grabbed an arrow I pulled it free from him. I took Aragorn's hand and put it over the wound. "Put pressure on it." I glanced over my shoulder at Legolas and yelled "Get my bag! NOW!" Legolas nodded and ran off to the camp at full speed. I took Aragorns dagger and cut the bottom of my skirt pulling away strips of green fabric. Then I pulled the other arrows out. Boromir gritted his teeth in pain, but I ignored it. Legolas soon came back with my bag, and with bloody hands I tore through it finding the pouch of herbs I threw it at Legolas.

"Get me anything that will help." Legolas complied and searched the pouch and produced several dried leaves. I snatched them from him and quickly chewed them to a pulp. Moving Aragorn's hands off of the arrow holes I pressed the herbs into the wounds. Boromir cringed again in pain.

"Don't you die on me you bastard." I ordered him, he smirked but said nothing. I looked at Aragorn and said.

"Help me get this armor off; we need to stop the bleeding." With that Aragorn helped pull off Boromir's chainmail. I rubbed the herb pulp into the wounds more and took the strips of cloth from my dress and had Aragorn push them against the wounds. Legolas was next to me then handing me strips of cloth he was tearing from something. I didn't know or care what the cloth came from. I began to bandage Boromir.

~~O~~

Aragorn could do nothing but watch and follow her directions as Leanien sprang into action to try and save Boromir. There was a determination in her gaze that he hadn't seen before. She cussed at Boromir and told him not to give up. Aragorn had seen a smirk across Boromir's face at how she spoke to him in that moment.

Nearly ten minutes later Boromir was bandaged up with a medley of cloth. Leanien was covered in the Gondorian's blood; a smear was across her forehead from when she had absently wiped sweat away. Though, for the moment at least Boromir was alive.

Gimli came running up then and said that Frodo and Sam had crossed the river and left. Aragorn was adamant about not leaving Merry and Pippin to the mercy of the Uruk Hai. It was then to be decided what they should do.

~~O~~

After we bandaged Boromir, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Aragorn had spoken about going after Merry and Pippin. That was when I first realized that all the hobbits were gone. Frodo and Sam across the river, Merry and Pippin with the Uruk Hai.

"You need to leave us behind." I said when the others had become silent. Aragorn looked at me with doubt in his eyes. "You will never find Merry and Pippin with the pace that Boromir can travel at. I will stay with him, we will follow after you only at a slower pace so he may heal."

"This isn't a good plan." Legolas protested. I looked up at him with sorrow in my eyes.

"I wish to find Merry and Pippin just as much as any of you. But you all can travel faster if you don't have to worry about Boromir. So I will stay with him. He will not be able to move let alone travel soon enough for you to keep the Uruk Hai trail."

"You are right. They will not survive if we do not leave now. We will leave markers for you to follow." Aragorn said. They were decided; they gathered their weapons and set out carrying only what they could move quickly with. I watched them go then sighed and looked at my blood covered hands.

"You better not die on me after that." I said to a sleeping Boromir.

~~O~~

When Boromir woke he was in pain, he groaned and opened his eyes to look up at Leanien's face, and she was asleep leaning against a tree. Boromir's head in her lap. He closed his eyes again, surely this was a dream? If it was, then it was a good dream he concluded.

When Boromir next woke it was to freezing water across his chest. He woke with a gasp, he tried to sit up only to be met with pain and be pushed back down. He looked up at Leanien who sat next to him washing his wounds with one of the strips of cloth that he had been bandaged with. She didn't look at him or speak. Though he watched her work he saw a frown across her face.

"What is the matter?" He gasped out as she ran the cloth over one of the wounds causing pain to lace up his torso. She stopped and looked at his face then back to what she was doing.

"The wounds haven't closed up though it has been two days. They need something to close them…" She trailed off. He watched as she took a leaf from a bag and chewed it into a pulp and put it over the wounds, the pain eased some with the pulp over the wounds.

"They need to be stitched." Boromir said softly as Leanien set the bloodied strip of cloth aside. She looked at him then frowned again. Boromir wondered why, though she turned away from him and he heard her going through a bag. He couldn't see what she was doing but when she turned back to him she did something to the wounds that caused them to hurt even more.

"Gah! What are you doing?" He asked breathing ragged. She looked down at him then said.

"Trying to stitch the wound. I've never sewn before. So I am sorry if it hurts more than necessary." Boromir gritted his teeth as she tried to stitch him up. It only took him nearly dying to have her speak kindly to him. He would have laughed if he had the strength to do so.

~~O~~

On the third day I decided it was time to try and get moving. The wounds had been stitched closed, all be it a sloppy job, the bleeding had stopped and they finally started to heal. In the morning I woke Boromir. When I pulled him into a sitting position he groaned with pain, though after checking the bandages his wounds hadn't opened up. The herbs that Celeborn had given me were for any sort of healing, there were herbs to dull pain and others to put you to sleep. Though for the most part they were to help healing. Tamlen's gift had proven useful, though I don't think he ever intended me to use it on a person.

"I'm sorry…" Boromir said to me reaching out and touching my black and blue neck. I batted his hand away from my neck and handed his a piece of lembas bread.

"Eat." I ordered. He took the bread from me though didn't eat it, I frowned and studied him for a moment. His face was riddled with guilt. "Many have been seduced by the power of the ring. Do not blame yourself for what happened, for worse has happened to others who have been taken by it." This didn't comfort him as he just sat silent and ate the bread. Once he had finished I packed everything we needed into one bag and helped Boromir into a tunic, his armor and weapons packed in the bag.

"Come on now, we need to catch up with Aragorn and the others. They set out after the Uruk Hai to save Merry and Pippin." With that I hauled Boromir to his feet and we started off, he leaned on me for support an arm around my shoulders. It was uncomfortable to say the least, though I didn't complain. What good would it do?

We were moving slowly, too slowly as it would seem. By the time we found the first the first marker it was nearly gone. An arrow had been carved into the dirt pointing west. I had to let Boromir rest many times; each time we stopped I checked his bandages.

This time we had stopped Boromir had managed to rip out several stitches. I pulled the bandages off and sighed. I didn't like sewing, and having to sew him back together was no thrilling task.

"Hold still." I told him as I pulled the sewing kit out again. Boromir didn't speak; he had been overly silent the past few days. A fact that only proceeded to make me more uncomfortable around him, when he spoke I knew where his thoughts were. Silent was now awkward.

He cringed slightly with each stitch. I didn't blame him, I was horrid at this. Though I tried my best. Needle work was not one of my skills. After stitching him up again I proceeded to bandage him. It had become clear the second day where the strips of cloth Legolas had given me came from. The elven cloak that Galadriel had presented to us as we left was little more than a hood now. It didn't seem to matter much though; it had not been overly cold at night, though I hadn't been sleeping much the past few days. In order to keep watch, I remained awake, being cold helped me to stay awake too.

~~O~~

Boromir was ashamed with himself. Leanien had saved his life and then stayed behind to tend to his wounds while the rest of the fellowship continued on without them. He had noted that she had changed since they arrived at Lothlorien, he just didn't know how. He could not bring himself to speak with her though. The dark bruises around her neck held his tongue. He kept saying sorry, but she just ignored it. He could not read her feelings towards him now. He was sure that he was going to die when the Uruk Hai shot him full of arrows. He had confessed his love to her and she had ignored it. He took that to be a sign she did not feel the same.

Though she continued to tend to him even after he had become strong enough to travel. She continued to check and dress his wounds, though her skills with a needle were that of a child.

He watched her as she re-stitched his wounds, she was not gentle with her needle though the pain of her treatment was nothing to the weight of the guilt he held each time he saw her neck. He could not distract himself from her presence though. For some reason she had stayed with him though he could not figure out why.

He was acutely aware though of her fingers trailing across his chest as she tended his wounds. Her actions were almost tender, almost. He had also become acutely aware of the fact that she had used her own dress as a bandage for him. The skirt had been half cut off at the knee, a ragged piece hung down to her ankles as it was meant to. Though he could not bring himself to not see the discoloration of her neck.

"I'm sorry…" He said again, he was not sure how many times he would say it, though he would not stop till she forgave him. He watched as she stopped bandaging him and looking at his face for a moment as if judging him she said as she returned to work.

"Stop saying that." Her tone was void of emotion, she sounded exhausted to him.

"I cannot, not until you have forgiven me- Ah." He cringed in pain as she pulled the bandages tighter than necessary causing him to stop talking.

"Greater men have fallen against lesser things." He looked at her puzzled, what did she mean by that? He decided to press his luck right now and asked.

"Why, did you save me?" She finished bandaging his wounds then put her needles away before answering, though he could tell she had been thinking of the answer the whole while.

"I'm not entirely sure. I could not save Gandalf, the fellowship needs you, so I suppose that is the reason." With that she packed away their things and helped Boromir to stand again and they continued on.

~~O~~

It was not until several days later when they lost the trail of markers left behind for them. Boromir was not healing as quickly as Leanien would have liked and they had not seen sight of anything to give them a clue as to where they were. They had been walking for most of the day before the thunder of horse hooves sounded. They were in the middle of a field with no way of hiding so they just stood there as they were surrounded by a large group of riders, spears pointed at them as they waited.

The apparent leader of the group came riding up and glaring down at them from his horse he said.

"What business do you have here man?" He ignored Leanien entirely. It was a curious thing and elf woman and a man traveling together. The man was clearly injured as he leaned on the elf for support. The woman looked worse than the man though, blood was dried on her dress which was torn beyond respectability and her neck was darkly discolored from being choked.

"We are trailing our group who went on ahead of us." The woman spoke, He was slightly surprised at the authority her voice held. She was glaring at him now and he realized that she must be someone of some rank, he dismounted and pulling off his helm he said.

"I am Eomer, of Rohan. Who are you two?" This time Eomer directed his question with a look at Boromir.

"I am Boromir of Gondor, this is Leanien." Boromir spoke he tried to lean a little less on Leanien though he could not stand fully on his own strength yet.

"Have you come across a Man, an Elf, and a Dwarf? They were tracking a group of Uruk Hai." Leanien spoke now, Boromir wished she would let him handle this, women did not hold the same rank in the world of men as they did in elven society.

" What is your purpose in Rohan?" Eomer asked Boromir ignoring Leanien. Boromir glanced at Leanien uneasy; he saw the anger on her face at being so blatantly ignored.

"I just told you why we are here man!" she spat the words out her temper flaring as Eomer looked down at her. "We seek to be rejoined with our group, now if you will not help us then leave!" Eomer looked down at the elven girl in somewhat of a shocked state. She had been so angered by him directing his question at Boromir.

"What authority do you hold to speak in such a manor? You have no title to boast such a manner of speaking." Eomer said. Boromir tried to stop Leanien from talking, she was so angered with Eomer that she didn't even think of the consequences and spoke the only title she had.

"I am Leanien, the Black Lady! You will show me respect Eomer!" Eomer's expression turned to anger and he got on his horse and said to the soldiers around him.

"Take these servants of Sauron prisoner, we make for Edoras." With that Eomer road off and Boromir was pulled away from Leanien. She fought against the men who now tried to bind her hands.

~~O~~

I viciously kicked one of the horse riders who tried to tie my hands behind my back. They had pulled Boromir away and bound his hands with ease. Though it took three men to hold me still long enough to tie me. We were loaded onto a horse that had no rider, the horses reigns tied to the back of one of the rider's saddles. Then we were off, the group lead by this Eomer. Boromir spoke softly to me so as the other riders of Rohan around us could not hear.

"You fool, why did you boast your title? You realize we will most likely be killed or tortured."

"These men are arrogant and self-absorbed." I said back I heard Boromir sigh.

We road for a long time, Boromir had come to rest his head on my shoulder. I stayed aware and went about frightening the riders around me. I wore a smirk on my lips and a glare in my eyes. The nudged their horses slightly away from me. When we stopped for the night Boromir and I were tied to a tree. Eomer came around again that night, his expression was guarded and he spoke to both of us now, not just Boromir.

"What is your purpose in Rohan? My riders tell me you smiled the entire time you have been our captive." I gave a sinister smile to Eomer, he was made uneasy by this, I could tell.

"I told you why we are here, we seek our group."

"You are the Black Lady of Mordor. That is the title you have claimed, if that is true why do you see that group?"

"The hobbits, the Uruk Hai took our hobbit companions." Boromir said between ragged breaths, the horse ride had not been kind to his wounds. I did need to check and make sure they had not opened up.

"Your story is the same as theirs…" Eomer said trailing off to think for a moment. This was ridiculous, was he slow or something?

"I need to check Boromir's wounds." Eomer looked at me now then said.

"Why should you care? You are a servant of Sauron." I glared at Eomer then said.

"Because, I took the time to save his life, it would be pointless to have him die now because of some stupid man on a power trip. I have had enough of people trying to prove their superiority to me. This bastard has proven himself worthy of saving, so let me." Eomer seemed taken aback by my comment, had he expected me to be completely cold to the world and uncaring. Apparently so for he untied us then and said.

"You can be the Black Lady; she is cold and uncaring to all save for Sauron. Though you were a fool to claim her title." Ok that wasn't exactly the response I was expecting but it would do. Eomer sent one of them riders off and they soon returned with clean bandages and other herbs. Though Eomer didn't leave once the stuff was brought over.

Boromir pulled his shirt off and let me deal with the haphazardly crafted bandages. I glanced at Eomer who seemed slightly confused at the green cloth.

"I didn't have much to work with at the time…" I stated blandly as I pulled the bandages off and examined Boromir's injuries.

"What happened?" Eomer asked, I ignored the rider of Rohan though Boromir didn't.

"I was shot down by an Uruk."

"Tis a miracle you survived." Eomer said slightly astonished. I would have agreed with him if I hadn't been busy wiping the wounds clean. I looked at the herbs that had been brought, they didn't look like the leaves in the bag Celeborn had given me.

"What are these for?" I asked Eomer holding the leaves up, Boromir half laughed at me while Eomer simply gave me a horrified look.

"They are for healing. What have you been using for the wounds?" I sighed, I didn't know the name of the herb.

"Its…the one leaf that is sort of pointy, it's a large tear drop shape." I tried to explain, which caused Boromir to half laugh again, he didn't actually laugh for it hurt I suspected.

~~O~~

Eomer looked at Boromir's injuries again, they had been stitched closed though it was horrid work, the stitches were anything but neat and clean.

"You have no idea how to dress a wound do you?" He watched Leanien run a hand through her dark mass of hair and she said.

"Well I never had to learn such things as treating wounds…and sewing." She stated blandly.

~~O~~

It was the next day, and we were on the horses again. Apparently just because Eomer didn't think I was the Black Lady didn't mean that we weren't going to Edoras. I sat on the horse wondering how far we had gone from Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship. My thoughts also drifted to Frodo and Sam who were somewhere farther than Merry and Pippin traveling alone towards Mordor. I worried for their safety but was not entire sure if I wanted them to be heading to Mordor.

It was well into the day when we reached Edoras. The town was quiet, though many people came out to see the riders go by. Eomer took us, being Boromir and I. Up to the large building at the top of the hill. It was crafted from wood and had intricate carvings of horses on it. When we went inside the first thing I noticed was sitting next to the king, was Gandalf. Only he was dressed in white instead of grey.

"Gandalf!" I cried out with joy running past Eomer, my hands still bound behind me, for that morning Eomer decided that we had to be tied up again. I would have run right up to the old wizard if a hoard of guards didn't rush up to me stopping me. "Let me go." I told the guards who stopped me. Aragorn walked over now.

"Leanien, why are you and Boromir tied up?" I hadn't noticed Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli until now, they had been off to the side of the hall.

"She claims to be the Black Lady of Mordor." Eomer said walking up to the king guy Gandalf sat next to.

"That title hardly belongs to this elven woman. She is with our group, she is no threat." Gandalf said to the king guy. He seemed to trust in Gandalfs word, and so did Eomer for with a gesture the guards untied my hands as well as Boromir's. "Now Leanien, help Boromir over to sit, we have yet to finish our discussion." Gandalf said I frowned slightly. I had no interest in their discussion. I was amazed that Gandalf was even alive. I wondered how the old wizard had gotten out of Moria. Though my questions would have to wait.

*So, hopefully people will stop sending me angry messages about me killing Boromir. Twas never my intention, I just have a thing for suspense. That's why there are still things I haven't filled you in on. Like what happened between Legolas and Leanien in Lothlorien. Anyway please review.*


	13. Chapter 13

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 13

We had been at Edoras for roughly a week, in that time everyone was preparing to depart for Helms Deep the great fortress of Rohan. Theodin, who I came to learn was the red head king I saw my first day had opted to protect his people by hiding away. I had personally liked Aragorn's plan of riding out and meeting Saurmon's army, it was a great tactical plan. With the riders of Rohan they would have been able to defeat the army with ease. Though I came to learn that while elves treated each other equally between man and woman, humans didn't. Women weren't as respected and as far as I could tell you had to be royalty to have any respect. For the girl Eowen was respected and only took orders from her uncle and brother, who were Theodin and Eomer.

I had also noticed that Aragorn was taking up more of a leadership role, as he often butted heads with Theodin about what should and shouldn't be done. I knew he was heir to the throne of Gondor that had been made clear at the Council of Elrond. Though he had never shown any sort of leadership ability till now.

Though I suppose everyone was changing in their own ways. Gandalf was now the white wizard, Aragorn a leader in the making, Legolas had become more at ease with the group entirely, and even befriended Gimli. Boromir, was being a bit more forward about his feelings towards me. He was not plagued by the seductive nature of the ring now that Frodo had gone beyond sight and sound, and the honorable man that he claimed to be was becoming more noticeable.

I walked through the main hall and out the large wooden doors to overlook the town as they prepared for the journey. I wasn't to go with them to Helm's Deep, at least not at first. After talking with Gandalf it had become clear that even with the riders of Rohan more men were needed to win this battle. I was going to Lothlorien to ask Galadriel and Celeborn to aid Rohan in this fight.

Eowen walked up next to me and spoke.

"Do you worry for them?" Her question seemed foolish; of course I worried for the fellowship. I worried about a great many things, primarily which side I would choose, since my talk with Galadriel and Celeborn I had floated along not sure as to whom I sided with. I had not actively sought the ring but I did not seek to push it away either.

"A bit, I have traveled with them for many months now, to have to turn and go a different path is never easy, I worry for their safety."

~~O~~

Legolas was standing in the shadows of the main hall, he had watched Leanien go outside and sighed softly to himself. He had missed her presence when they separated to hunt the Uruk Hai. He had often let his mind drift to the night he had spared with Leanien in Lothlorien…

He had pinned her down.

"What fear is keeping you from speaking to me?" He said to her softly, she had just looked up at him for a long time then said softly.

"I've been foolishly following someone who claimed me as their kin, never questioning it. Never seeking anything but their word and approval." Legolas realized that she was talking about Sauron. Was she afraid he would cast her away if she told him how she had been deceived by Sauron her entire life? "I've pushed everyone who has tried to help me away, even him…"

"Him?" Legolas questioned, letting Leanien up. He sat next to her and listened to her.

"Boromir, he keeps trying to help me. Every time he does though, I just feel weak, I mustn't be weak."

"Accepting help from others isn't weakness. It is trust, you can't survive without it. The greatest warriors have it, and it is what makes them great."

"I cant trust him…" Leanien said, Legolas looked at her with a questioning look. She saw this and continued to speak.

"Every time I am around him, it feels odd. Like I am nervous around him, I only really noticed it in the mines when I was walking with him. I thought at first it might be just because I am not used to being close to people, but when Aragorn helped me from the exit of the mines to here I didn't have that nervous feeling." Legolas gave her a small smile, he knew what was going on now.

"What you are talking about is called love. You don't know how to act around someone, and unless you talk to them about it you will keep feeling that way." Legolas could see Leanien didn't like his answer.

"But it doesn't make sense why I am feeling like this. If I love him would I just be able to say it? I mean he might not even like me let alone love me. How am I supposed to talk about that?" Legolas saw she was looking for answers but he just smiled and said.

"You are frustrated about this. That is how you talk to him about it. Start with something simple, like 'Hello, how are you?' then you just talk. It isn't something you can figure out by others telling you, you have to go through it to understand how to handle things like this." With that Legolas had stood and walked away leaving Leanien to her thoughts.

~~O~~

Presently Legolas wondered if Leanien had spoken to Boromir yet, or if she was still scared. He sighed, he would not lie to himself, he cared for Leanien. He wanted to see her smile, though he knew that for the present time, he was not the one who could make her smile. All he could do was stand by and watch as the elven woman slowly built up the courage to talk to the man she had unintentionally fallen in love with.

"Yer sulking again." Gimli said to Legolas who hadn't noticed the dwarf approach. Legolas gave his friend a smile and said.

"And you are drunk again."

~~O~~

Boromir thought it curious that since they arrived at Edoras a week ago Leanien still tended his wounds. Granted they were pretty much healed now with the herbs she had been using. Though it was odd to him as to why she continued to tend to them instead of passing the task off to some healer to deal with. He didn't complain about it, he enjoyed the fact that Leanien would be close. He had been thinking for the past two days now how to keep Leanien close. His wounds were closed up and all that was left was a sore spot and fresh scars.

He hadn't expected Leanien to visit him that day to check on his wounds, though there she was kneeling in front of him while he sat on the edge of his bed. She had removed the stitches and wiped clean the scared flesh. She put slight pressure on each scar as if checking to make sure he wasn't going to start bleeding again.

"Leanien, I was wanting to ask you something." Boromir said cautiously, Leanien looked him in the eyes, she was nervous about something. Why was she nervous?

"I need to talk to you about something too." She said then as she sat on her feet and looked at him waiting for him to ask his question.

"Well, I was just wondering, but why have you tended to my wounds this past week? There are healers here in Edoras, it just seems, odd that you have still tended to my wounds though you dislike my company." Boromir hoped that she wouldn't turn snide now, though the look on her face told him that his question touched onto her topic she wanted to discuss.

~~O~~

Bloody Nazgul in a Dress! How was I supposed to answer that? I had wanted to try and talk to him about how I felt. Legolas had said that what I felt towards Boromir was love. When Boromir was near death he had said he loved me. It should have made this talk easier but it didn't. I was so unsure how to go about telling him my feelings. I had never talked to anyone about the way I felt before. The Nazgul weren't the ones to talk of such things, they lived to serve Sauron. I had never talked to Sauron about such things either; he had always been so focused on his goals that I didn't bother him with anything.

"Um…Well you see…That's what. What I mean is that you…I…" By the creators I wasn't doing a good job of talking to him. He just looked at me confused and expectant. I tended his wounds because I cared for him. And I liked how his chest looked. Why couldn't I put that into words? I fidgeted with one of the bandages unsure what to do now.

"Leani…" He had started to talk but I had made up my mind at the same time then. I sat up and pressed my lips to his, I didn't see his expression for I had my eyes closed. I waited for him to push me away and chastise me with words of disgust. Though he didn't, after a moment he recovered from his shock and kissed me back, his hand on the back of my head as he told me everything I needed to know about his feelings in that kiss.

When the kiss broke he looked at me with a passion I had never seen before. His hand rested on the nape of my neck as we sat silent for a moment just looking at each other. He spoke first, the sound that shattered the silence we shared was phenomenal.

"Does this mean you share my feelings?" He had put the question in such a way that I could say what I had been wanting to in one word.

"Yes" I said with a sigh, he smiled at this, and perhaps I did too for he pulled me to him and kissed me again. This kiss held more passion than the first, our dominate personalities clashing as our lips fought a battle that words could not.

He pulled me up so I sat on the bed next to him as his hands roamed across my shoulders and down my back. I felt him tug at the stings that held the dress I wore on me, I cared not. I had denied even to myself this truth that I loved this man. I was ready to allow myself to be loved in return.

*O.o yeah, don't blame me for this development, Leanien isn't listening to me anymore. Next chapter has a possible lemon waiting…. It depends if I can get this character under control or not lol. Please review, because it would make me happy, and I would wright more for you lovely readers.*


	14. Chapter 14 O

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 14

It hadn't occurred to me that when Boromir had asked if I was sure about this, he meant us being together in a relationship. To me honest I wasn't thinking much past what was going on before me.

I kissed him a smile on my lips as I looked down at him. There had been a tussle for who was on top, though I won when his feet became entangled in the sheets. We had slowly worked the clothes off of each other and all that was between us now was air. He ran his hands down my back and grasping my bum he pulled me up so our hips were pressed close together.

I pulled out of the kiss and sitting upright I watched him gaze up at me with lust filled eyes. He didn't move he was waiting for me to decide what I wanted to do. He must have realized that it was my first time and was letting me set the pace. So I did. He had been ready for me when he had gotten a hand inside my dress and fondled my breasts. So I let him have what he was waiting for, and lowered myself onto him slowly. I gasped as he filled my vacant halls, all thoughts and doubts shattered in that moment of pain and pleasure. I let instinct take over as I lifted myself off him slightly then lowered again, pleasure outweighing pain this time. I continued this movement of up and down slowly at first allowing myself to get accustomed to the feeling of him within me.

As I started to move faster he grasped my hips and helped me to rise and fall on him. He added the subtle movement of his hips causing the contact to be intensified and the feelings sharper leaving a want for more. I moaned softly above him as our hips moved together, his breath was audible and he was starting to thrust his hips up towards mine harder. He let out a low rumble in his chest and suddenly changed how we were positioned; he now had me under him. His lips met mine as he began pressing harder into me, he moved faster than I had making the waves of emotion coarse though me like a raging river.

I arched my back against him and moaned into his kiss. I felt this odd feeling the sensations built up and threatened to break me into a thousand pieces. He seemed to understand this as he became more urgent with his movements and then in one deft movement, it all shattered. I let out a cry as did he.

He laid there holding me in his arms for a while after we had stopped. I felt utterly spent, and content to simply lay there with him. It was late in the day, no would have been looking for us. Though my thoughts returned to what he had said before we began that wild ride of natural urging. I ran my fingers over his chest getting his attention.

"What will happen now?" He gave me a smile and said softly as if anything more than a whisper would ruin his words.

"It is your choice. We can continue with the fellowship, and once that is over, perhaps marriage?" I laid my head on his shoulder, marriage. It wasn't something I had spent much thought on. Though now that I thought about it, it was how people who loved each other showed it. I just wasn't sure if I could make that kind of devotion.

"Perhaps." Was my only reply, I snuggled down next to him and let myself drift off to sleep.

~~O~~

The next day was the day that everyone set out. Boromir was getting the horse he was going to take to Helms Deep ready. He wondered how Leanien would react to him now that they had slept together. He had hoped that she would have been sleeping still when he woke, but she had left his room early that morning. All trace of her presence last night gone, Boromir wondered at her feelings towards him. If she actually loved him or if it was merely satisfaction for primal lust she sought from him.

He looked up as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came into the stable to prepare their horses. Boromir tried to hide the doubt in his mind. They had all spent little time talking that day as it was urgent that they set out as early in the day as they could.

Legolas watched as Leanien came into the stable, as she walked past him he caught a whiff of her smell, it wasn't her usual smell of lavender and honeysuckle. He understood as she walked past Boromir giving him a slight glance, Boromir simply smiled. They had come to understand their feelings towards one another. Though Legolas thought there wasn't much talking involved.

Aragorn looked at Leanien, she had borrowed a dress from Eowen since hers was beyond repair. The white dress was loose on the elf, she didn't have the same bone structure as Eowen and it was clear that Leanien didn't have nearly as wide of shoulders as Eowen. Though this did not disturb Aragorn as much as the fact that Leanien was once again in a dress that Arwen would have worn making them look so similar to one another. What concerned Aragorn more was he thought he was projecting his mental image of Arwen onto Leanien. Her eyes did not seem so cold and distant anymore, and she seemed to have a smile daring to cross her lips.

He watched her put a saddle on the brown horse she was to use to seek aid from the elves with. Once she had the horse ready and her saddle bags secured he was sure she would simply ride off. But that was not the case. She turned to them and said in a very commanding voice.

"None of you are allowed to die while I am gone. You are just going to a keep nothing but a lovely horse ride." Gandalf laughed as she finished, and the smile that had been daring to show did. Aragorn looked away from her quickly, this was not right, he had to stop seeing Arwen in her. They were so different yet he still had to look twice to make sure it wasn't his love that walked by instead of the servant of Sauron they had captured at Weather Top.

"Lass, you don't need to be worrying over us." Gimli said but was abruptly silenced by shock as Leanien gave the dwarf a hug.

"Oh but I do need to be worried. You can't reach the stirrups on the saddle, you might fall off." Gimli made a disapproving grumble as Leanien let him out of the awkward hug and looked at them all, her eyes stopping as they met Gandalf's

"Don't worry, I doubt we will have much to fret over besides you during this trip." Gandalf reassured her. Aragorn watched as she hid her concern with another smile and replied.

"Well we still have to talk about Ents, don't think that I have forgotten that you agreed to take me to meet this Treebeard." Gandalf chuckled and said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." With that Leanien got on her horse and guiding it out of the stable she gave a small nod to Boromir, Aragorn almost missed the gesture, almost.

~~O~~

I wasn't happy to be leaving them. I had spent so many week traveling with those fools that leaving them felt like leaving a family. I hadn't spoken to Boromir at all today, I had left his room before dawn, I wasn't sure I wanted to fellowship to know that I had lain with him. He had kept quiet that much was clear, but Legolas. He had a knowing look on his face; it made me wonder how he knew.

I guided my horse Hastlehalf out of the gates and north towards Lothlorien. The horse was well tempered and seemed to be at ease with me. It was a wonder how the people of Rohan got their horses to behave the way they did.

After an hour of riding and being completely surrounded by wilderness I began to feel very much alone. I was not worried about running into any orcs, the horse knew better than to lead me their way. Though I found myself wanting to talk, so I did, to Hastlehalf. I spoke in elvish for it seemed that the horses responded well to that language compared to that of the common tongue. I had seen Aragorn calm a wild horse, named Brego, so I felt assured that the horse wouldn't freak out.

"I wonder how many places you have seen." I started to the horse; I really didn't know what to talk about with the beast that was taking me to Lothlorien. "You are a charming strong horse, Hastlehalf. A war horse. Odd that you were given to me when I will not lead you to battle. Perhaps that is the reason there; they do not want me near battle so they send you with me to keep me from it." The horse tossed its head to shoo away a fly.

"I am honored that you carry me. You will see the end of an age. Though I don't know if it is a good or bad age we are heading towards. It all depends on a little hobbit with a little ring."

I talked to Hastlehalf for several hours, the horse didn't mind, at least I don't think it minded. When we stopped I let him eat fresh grass and drink from a little stream. The horse was so calm and well behaved it did not try and wander away or fidget as I put the saddle back on him so we could continue.

~~O~~

Two very uneventful days passed as Hastlehalf took me to Lothlorien. He had taken to a canter and held that pace most of the trip. When we arrived, I was greeted by several elves.

"I need to speak with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." I said dismounting and handing the reigns to one of the elves.

"Yes, you have been expected. If you will follow me." One elf said, I did but not before giving Hastlehalf a quick scratch behind the ears.

The elf led me up a long staircase that wrapped around a tree. Once at the top he gestured to a room made of arches and hung silks. I walked over and paused in the entry way arch. There was Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond in the room. They all turned and looked at me as I entered. Galadriel got up and offered me a hug, which I took. Though I looked at Elrond confused. They had been sitting in a circle of chairs, four chairs to be precise they knew I would be there.

"Galadreil, Celeborn. Rohan is to be overrun by Sarumons forces. I come to seek the aid of the elves." Celeborn nodded several times then said.

"Yes we are aware of the situation unfolding in Rohan. Haldir is to lead several units to Helms Deep. They will be ready when you are. For the moment though please sit. We have many things to discuss, the fellowship among them." I sat uneasy, what did we have to talk about the fellowship?

"Tell us the state of the fellowship." Elrond then said to me. I looked at the elves seated around me, then said.

"We have broken, Frodo still carries the ring towards Mordor, though he is not with me or the rest of the fellowship. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir head towards Helms Deep. Merry and Pippin are in Fangorn forest as Gandalf tells me. Sam is with Frodo."

"Boromir? How is it he is still alive. I had a vision of him being shot down by Uruk Hai." Elrond said looking at me with his mask of seriousness. I couldn't really recall anything but his seriousness showing on his features.

"He was, though, with the herbs given by Celeborn I was able to save him. He has recovered."

"Very well, if you are ready to depart, I am sure Haldir is prepared." Celeborn said. Though I made no move to leave.

"Aragorn is heir to the throne of Gondor correct?" I asked, the elves around me were silent for a moment then Galadriel spoke.

"He is, why?"

"The last time Sauron was defeated, it was with Isildur's sword. If you want to give Sauron more fear than he has for whoever can claim the throne of Gondor. Then the sword needs to be remade. For years Sauron hunted the heir to Gondor's throne, he feared the uniting of the kingdoms of men. Why not give him that fear again?" Galadriel looked at Celeborn and then said.

"What you ask is not either of our choices, but Elrond's." With that they stood and left. I looked at Elrond who's expression hadn't wavered in the slightest.

"Well?" I said waiting for an answer. Though I hadn't been ready for the blunt response.

"No." Elrond shot down the idea entirely. I looked at him, anger showing on my face.

"Why?"

"Men are weak; it is because of men that the ring survived then. I do not put my trust in the race of man, and neither should you." I stood and paced the circle of chairs stopping to stand in front of Elrond.

"Dwarves don't bother themselves about Sauron, their minds unyielding they don't fear what will happen if he took control. Elves, are too coordinated and resilient, they will be the last to fall. Men are weak, but that is why you have to make them strong. They will be the first to fall and then the rest of the free folk will follow like tiles set upright, the race of man is the first in the line. They fall and so do the rest."

"You were not there when the race of men failed and their honor banished. When the one who lead them fell to the evil of the ring and let Sauron survive. I will not put my trust in the same line that failed."

"Aragorn is not weak; he was not seduced by the ring and will not be seduced by it. Why can you not see this? For all your foresight you cannot see what is plain before you." Elrond put his head in his hand, he was frustrated with me. I kneeled before him so I could look him in the eyes.

"Do not give up because of one man so long ago. Ada, Aragorn is not Isildur." Elrond looked shocked at my words then he said.

"Who told you? Galadriel and Celeborn assured me that they had not spoken the names of your family. Who told you?" I looked at him a little confused then said.

"No one told me. Galadriel and Celeborn said I had met my family in Rivendell. You were the only one I really met while there." Elrond looked at me his expression now saddened.

"I didn't want you worrying about this until the ring was dealt with. I am sorry."

"For what? There is nothing to be sorry about."

"You are wrong there. I wasn't there to protect you, or your mother. I wasn't able to find you. I couldn't save you. Then when I saw you at Rivendell, I realized how much I actually failed you." Elrond's voice was pained; he pulled me into a hug, holding onto me like he would lose me forever. He would not let himself cry, and as the realization that he had felt guilty every day for not finding me came, I cried. I cried for the father I had unintentionally made suffer, for the mother who had sacrificed herself to try and save me. Then finally to the realization that the way I acted when we finally found me, only hurt him more.

*wow, ok, um…yeah interesting chapter, I wasn't expecting this to all come to light so fast, but im sure most of you guessed at who her real family was for some time. Then lemon at the beginning of the chapter, well that is Leanien's fault. Had to put a spin on many things that happen as we get closer to Helms Deep for the simple fact that I had to get people places and others went along for the ride X.x Please review!*


	15. Chapter 15

The Black Lady of Mordor: Chapter 15

I stood in the full gaze of my Lord and listened as he gave me his instructions. I was to go out with the rest of my companions and find his ring of power. I stood tall and motionless as Sauron gave me his instruction in the black language, though his gaze nearly crushed my soul I stood fast. While in Mordor I had only ever felt the presence of the great eye that was the part of Sauron's soul that was not attached to the ring. Though once out of the black lands I would be able to sense the more subtle presence of the ring. It was far less noticeable when not worn but if its power was channeled through a living being I would be able to sense it as I sensed the great eye. I would not disappoint my master for he had given me far more than anyone could have.

What bothered me was that the elf had pleaded with Sauron to let her venture out with the wraiths. I did not believe her to be trust worthy, though she sought to please my master only ever seeking approval from us. So desperate to be accepted she did not dare disobey us. Sauron had confidence that she would remain loyal to us once outside of Mordor. Though I did not know his plan when I fetched the girl as a child and he still neglected to inform me of his plan for the girl now as he ordered me to take her with us to hunt for the ring.

The girl had been ecstatic when Sauron had given her permission to leave with us. She had run from the balcony to go tack one of the dark horses that we had to ride out on and left me in the full gaze of Sauron.

The eye moved off me and returned to scanning the lands of Mordor. The sudden absence of pressure on my soul from Sauron's might was staggering and I remained still for a moment before turning and striding off to join the wraiths and the girl, who were all waiting at the gates for me.

~~O~~

I sat in the same grove that housed the fellowship when we all came through Lothlorien and leaned against the mossy bark of a tree to which the roots I sat on. Ever since Elrond had let me go with a promise that he would repair the blade of kings I had not done much but walk mindlessly. Honestly I did not know how I should act or feel right now, the realization that my life before the fellowship prevented me from being able to understand most of what was happening to me now was daunting.

I thought back to the night I spent with Boromir and felt confused, yes we had had sex, it had been a wonderful experience, but he seemed to think that it was a signification that we would be together forever. That we were to be married to each other, I sat conflicted never had I had such an expectation of devotion from anyone before. Sauron only ever wanted me to obey his commands. I was truly a puppet to the dark lord. Though I wasn't sure what I would be to Boromir if I let him have such a control over me.

What did marriage entail? I knew that it was the binding of two people, but that was as far as my knowledge went.

My thoughts were interrupted when I caught sight of Tamlen walking into the grove. He wore the light woven armor of the elves and said with a bit of amusement sneaking into his voice.

"Look at the lady you are turning into. I have to admit I wasn't sure it was possible."

"Tamlen, what do you want?" I said slightly annoyed at his comments as he continued to smirk in amusement at some apparent joke that I wasn't privy to.

"We are ready to depart, Haldir asked me to come fetch you. Your horse has been prepared as well." Took a step towards me and offered his hand to help me down from the tree root. I ignored it and got down giving the skirt of my dress two smacks to dust it off then started walking. Tamlen followed beside me and said "Still as stubborn as ever, though I see you have taken to wearing dresses."

I ignored his comment and kept walking; I didn't want to admit it was true. I had come to like the comfort dresses provided compared to armor. I had even made a point of getting a bath and dress that properly fitted me after my meeting with my family. I now wore a lavender purple dress with a great deal of silver embroidery.

They met up with Haldir who held the reins to a now gilded Hastlehalf. His normal saddle and tack had been replaced with a set of elven make that was stained silver leather with all the metal components plated with silver. Thin bells hung off the reins that made a sound so soft it was like the falling of rain. The horse was beside himself with pride of how he looked, he stood waiting head held high. It occurred to me that he had received a bath with the same perfumes that I wore of lavender and honeysuckle. Haldir was patient with me as I mounted Hastlehalf then handed me the reins and said with a small smile.

"Shall we depart then?"

"Yes, I am sure that we will be sorely needed…Why am I the only one with a horse?" I looked around me seeing all the elves in full armor with their weapons and banner holders but none rode horses. Haldir laughed lightly and said.

"Elves when unhindered by other forces have several natural advantages, one of them being that we do not tire so we do not require horses. You have your horse present for two reasons, you are a lady, and you do not have our stamina due to the evil that holds your soul." I looked at Haldir shocked at his quick assessment of me and answer to my question. His words were harsh but did not feel so with the tone to which he said them and the expression on his face. In fact he almost looked as if he pitied me. I nudged Hastlehalf forward and past a smirking Haldir who then signaled for the rest of the warriors to follow, we had officially set out to war against Saurman and Sauron.

~~O~~

Galadriel stood watching as the elven warriors set out with Leanien. She turned away from them as Leanien, Haldir and Tamlen disappeared from elven sight.

"It was not my wish to cause you such grief as what you now hold." Elrond looked at Galadriel as she spoke knowing her words were honest and sighed to himself. He was not sure himself what he was grieving for. The fact that his youngest daughter knew now that she had a family and they were not able to save her, or the fact that even though he had been reunited with his daughter she was still at risk of being taken again by Sauron and he was unable to do anything to stop events from unfolding.

"I only wish she did not have to suffer such a life. I often wonder if her soul can be repaired from the damage of Sauron's soul." Elrond rubbed the palm of his hand in his agitation at the situation that held his thoughts.

"Her soul has already begun to mend, she questions what she should do and who she owes her loyalty to. Sauron has a great hold over her and she will not be free of it with ease. She stands on a thread of indecision, soon very soon it will snap and she will choose whom to put her trust in."

"I cannot see what her future holds, the whole of middle earth could very well depend on her decision." Galadriel gave a warm smile to Elrond and said.

"There is much we can see of the future, though hers is clouded because there is so much that she could cause to come about. If you recall Boromir was not meant to pass through Edoras, though looking to his future now and it is just as clouded as hers. There a life that was not meant to remain, what changes these two will cause are unpredictable. You must trust that she will place her trust in her family, and in the fellowship."

~~O~~

The ride to Helms Deep was a long one and they stopped each night to let Hastlehalf rest. Though I did have a sneaking suspicion that Haldir wanted to give the elven warriors that marched with us a chance to meet and socialize. He was insistent that I took a walk among the camp each night and socialize with my people.

"Lady Leanien, it is good to have you riding with us." One of the elven warriors said to me as he passed by, heading off to speak with a different group of elves I stood in the company consisting of Haldir, Tamlen, Edorar, Lehiem, and Tellis.

Tamlen had followed me the whole time that we traveled not letting me far out of sight; the elves seemed to give him a great deal of respect. It was a respect that was also extended to me it seemed. Every elven warrior made a point of giving me a polite greeting and making some sort of comment at what an honor my presence was.

There were a number of elves that took it upon themselves to keep me company each night when we stopped. They sought me out and spent several hours speaking with me and simply hanging around. Two were blond Edorar and Lehiem, the other was a black haired elf named Tellis. They all had a jovial attitude and made several jokes in an attempt to make me smile.

"My Lady, you seem rather troubled tonight." Lehiem said as he offered me a piece of Lembass bread. I took it and nibbled the bread slightly; the bread was a fantastic food that filled my stomach with the slightest amount.

"I am fine Lehiem, I just worry for the safety of my friends at Helm's Deep."

"You need not worry my lady; we will get there before the battle even starts." Haldir said with confidence in his tone. Though Tellis took this moment to pitch in and said.

"These must be some incredible friends for them to earn your concern." I smirked at this; they were incredible friends to have. Tellis noticed my smile, as did the others.

"They are incredible people. The bravest I know, with an unyielding loyalty to each other."

"How many years have you known them my lady?" Edorar asked, to this my smile faltered. None of them were privy to the knowledge that I was the Black Lady. I honestly didn't want them to know my past, because they would reject me, this I was sure of. Everyone held a hatred for Mordor and Sauron. Everything that was related to the black land was hated, if they knew I grew up there and was loyal to Sauron they would cast me out if not kill me.

"Well honestly I met them all when the fellowship of the ring was formed in Rivendell. Since then they have become like a family to me. Ever you want to know the simple pleasure of being in good company visit the Shire, I find Hobbits to have a very homey sort of hospitality."

"I should have to visit the Shire after this. You speak so highly of hobbits they must be a wonderful people." Tellis said with a smile trying to make me smile again, though the memory of Mordor and the cold that I lived in for so long had ruined all hope of having a simple discussion with them.

"Tomorrow we reach Helm's Deep, I think that I will get some rest. Excuse me." With that I turned and left the group. I slowly made my way to where Hastlehalf was grazing under some trees and put my hand on the horse's neck. Tamlen walked up next to me and asked.

"Are you ashamed of your past?" I shook my head slightly and answered.

"No, I don't think I could be ashamed of my life before the fellowship. I learned how to fight, how to survive. That is not something to be ashamed of."

"Then what makes you look so grieved?" What did make me look this way? Why did everyone feel they needed to make me smile, that I had to be cheered up. Why did everyone feel they had some obligation to make me happy?

~~O~~

Tamlen watched Leanien stand next to her horse, hand resting idly on its neck which was bowed eating grass. When he asked why she looked so grieved there was a noticeable change. Before she held a sad expression in her eyes, now though, she looked cold and unfriendly. She closed up within herself and her turned her glare on him and said.

"I am no different than I have always been. Now you should go talk with the others, I expect there won't be much idle time tomorrow when we arrive." With that she turned away from Tamlen and walked off avoiding contact with anyone.

Tamlen sighed; she had been so close to opening up and letting others help her. 'Perhaps she simply needs more time to come to trust others.' He thought as he gave the horse a few pets them turned and returned to Haldir.

"She needs more time." Haldir sighed at hearing this and replied.

"She must learn to trust, if she doesn't I fear she won't survive to see the end of this age." Tamlen nodded slightly at this, he agreed with Haldir. The purpose of them having her meet with the elven warriors was to try and get her to trust some of them though this seemed an almost hopeless task. The elven warriors were more than happy to speak with her. They all considered it a great honor to have the lost daughter of Elrond ride with them to battle. They did not expect her to stay at Helm's Deep though. They were under the impression that Tamlen would take her back to Lothlorien after they arrived.

***Wow****ok****long****long****time****since****I****last****updated,****I****started****college****this****past****fall****and****was****a****bit****over****whelmed****for****a****time****as****I****took****far****more****credit****hours****than****was****expected****of****a****freshman****and****my****studies****took****up****all****of****my****time.****Hopefully****now****that****I****am****on****winter****break****I****will****get****more****time****to****write****and****maybe****I****can****get****a****few****more****chapters****up****before****I****go****back****to****school.***


	16. Chapter 16

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 16:

All was to plan, all was moving smoothly. Once the ring was reclaimed I could make my move on the whole of Middle-Earth. My Middle-Earth. I ached knowing that my ring was in some foolish creatures hands and that the Nazgul had yet to find it and bring it back. Though the thought of my ring driving the minds of those around it insane with obsession for my power was a sweet thing. It had been far too long since I held a form and all was due to that foolish king of men. No the man wasn't a king then, just a prince. A man none the less, his heir was still about traveling through my lands. That was bothersome; none of my servants had been capable of finding and disposing of the heir. If the man stood against me I would not be as confident as last time I faced a man of that blood line. I had been foolish with myself in the last war, so confident I was that I had completely destroyed their will to fight back by killing their king. Then in desperation that man cut my fingers off and with it my ring.

Still I would not worry overly much yet. I had the elven child, the Nazgul raising her to be loyal to me. I had sent her out with them before she was completely dedicated to me. Yes she was proving most useful. She now traveled with the ring. I could feel her presence moving across my Middle-Earth. Traveling with those who would seek my end, and consequently the ring. All was to plan, all was moving smoothly.

~~O~~

It was dark when we arrived at Helms Deep, everyone was in a rush to prepare for the battle ahead. As we came in the front gate we were met by Theodrid, in which Haldir began explaining why they were there. Aragorn came rushing up and said his greetings to Haldir with a smile. Though a moment after he was nearly toppled over and I ran up and gave him a hug. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the fellowship till that moment when I was being reunited with them.

Aragorn laughed at my actions for a moment returned the hug then let me go. I turned to see the rest of the fellowship approaching and was greeted by Gimli with a hug to which I was not expecting from the dwarf. Legolas stood by with a smile on his face Gandalf standing next to him and Boromir was just walking up as I got out of the hug Gimli gave me.

"We must prepare for battle, Aragorn she should get into the caves now." Theodrid said with a stressed. I looked at the old king of Rohan and said with a frown.

"I will be part of this battle." Tamlen thought it a good time to put his opinion in and said.

"Leanien you do not have a place in this fight."

"I don't have a place? That is completely ridiculous. These are my friends fighting here and I will not sit back and let them fight while I do nothing. Do not try and stop me Tamlen I swear I will tear your ears off if you do." Boromir smirked at this; I only just caught the expression before he masked it with a serious face again.

~~O~~

I stood in the rain in a chain mail dress I got from the armory next to Legolas and Gimli. Around me stood Tamlen, Tellis, Edorar, and Lehiem. They all made me agree that if I was to be in the fight that I had to stay by them. It was ridiculous because I could handle myself just as well as any of them, maybe better. I had my bow out like the rest of the elves and stood waiting for the battle to begin. There was a palatable tension in the air as the Urk Hai army stood just within range of the archers.

Gimli tried to jump and see over the stone wall which was taller than him and complained that he couldn't see. To which Legolas came off with a smart comment.

"Would you like me to describe it or do you want me to find you a box?" To this Gimli laughed and I smirked. The two had become good friends considering their general dislike for each other at the beginning of the trip.

When the battle began it was due to someone letting loose an arrow and hitting an Urk throwing the rest into a frenzy and they charged the wall. We proceeded to start shooting down the ones we could as they reached the wall they milled about. Those with cross bows shooting back while the others moved around trying to not get hit while they waited. It was too late to stop the ladders from coming up when we saw them. One such ladder came up to the spot directly in front of where I stood with Gimli and Legolas. One of the elves behind me grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back away from the ladder as the Urk Hai started climbing up and over the wall as fast as they could. Elves began slashing at Urks while one exuberant dwarf hacked away with his battle axe.

I turned to see it had been Tellis who pulled me back and away from the ladder, he had let go of my shoulder and was now attacking the Urks around us as we fought for our lives. Then every sound was drowned out with a loud bang and stone flying everywhere. I was thrown back a ways and landed hard on the wall several yards down. It took everyone including Urk Hai a moment to comprehend what happened. There was a break in the wall and Urk Hai were spilling in uncontrolled. I stood quickly as an Urk attacked me. I dispatched the Urk in front of me then turned to attack another, and saw that I was now next to Haldir. It was daunting to realize how far the blast had thrown me but regardless I had to fight. I did not know where Tellis was or any of the others for that matter.

I was vaguely aware of Aragorn yelling for everyone to fall back to the keep, but I found it near impossible to get away from the Urk Hai that was attacking me. The brute had a great sword and I was barely blocking the attacks each time the impact jarred my elbows. I again blocked the Urk and then saw a flash of metal as Haldir's blade slide up under the Urks armor and through its chest. The Urk dropped dead and I turned to give Haldir my thanks when he was struck from behind.

I caught him as he fell forward and lowered him down gently to the stone we sat on. Though it was useless as I looked down at him the light left his eyes and he died. Aragorn came up to us and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back from Haldir the elf's blood covered my hands.

I wasn't really aware of what was happening as Aragorn lead me back and into the keep with haste. He took me through the keep and past the Riders of Rohan and sat me down on a bench. Looking at me in the eyes with worry Aragorn asked.

"Are you alright? Leanien." I came back to reality when he spoke my name and gave him a curt nod. "Please stay here behind the Riders." With that he gave me a pat on the shoulder and headed off to lead the Riders out with Theodrid.

As the Riders of Rohan charged out forcing the Urk army back into the forest of Fangorn which had come to Helm's Deep to meet with them I stayed put on the bench. It wasn't until the riders returned and the battle was over that I moved from that bench. When I did I walked out and scanned the dead Lehiem and Edorar were dead crushed by falling rock when the wall exploded. Though I found Tellis alive and well kneeling among the dead, I walked over and felt my heart drop. Tamlen lay on the ground in front of Tellis who held one of his hands. The elf was not dead though he had several wounds, wounds that were far too great for any man or elf to survive. I sank to my knees next to the elf that was pledged to protect me.

"Leanien…I am sorry." He said his voice rough and full of pain as he breathed raggedly determined to say what he had to say before he let death take him. "I wish I had been able to protect you. I hope… that you will be able to….to smile. After this war is done….to….smile…" With that his voice died into an inaudible whisper and he died. I sat there tears streaking my face. He died trying to protect me and his last thoughts were for me. I was so undeserving of his devotion and care. I felt ashamed for I was not worthy of a man like Tamlen to die for me.

Tellis closed Tamlen's eyes and said a prayer in elfish that I did not understand.

"Before you arrived, Tamlen asked a favor of me. His last wish was for you to be protected. So I here pledge to protect and defend you my Lady Leanien."

~~O~~

Since the battle at Helm's Deep they had ridden to Isengard and retrieved Merry and Pippen and were now at Edoras again for some well-earned rest. The celebration of the victory had gone long into the night and died down in the early hours of the morning. Legolas stood outside of the golden hall and watched the stars. It had been an eventful night with a drinking game between him and Gimli ending with a very drunk dwarf sleeping it off. In fact most all of the fellowship had retired for the night.

Legolas turned to look behind him as the door to the hall opened and closed. Leanien came out wearing her lavender dress with her cloak wrapped around her to fend of the cold of the night. She was without her ever present guard Tellis who had remained with the fellowship since the battle. Legolas thought it was rather odd how the elf was insisting on remaining with Leanien even after the threat of war was gone for the moment and she was with the fellowship again. After all the fellowship was more than able to protect Leanien.

"Escaped your guard I see." Legolas said with a smirk he was happy to see that Leanien also smiled slightly at his comment.

"Yes well he is determined to protect me from everything, since Tamlen died at Helm's Deep and Tellis vowed to protect me I haven't had a moment to myself unless I can sneak off at night like this. What are you out here for?"

"Protecting you of course." Legolas said with a wry smile, Leanien rolled her eyes and said.

"Clearly, you all seem very determined to protect me. I would fear getting a splinter lest you decide to burn the city down because of it." Legolas chuckled at her comment.

"You fear a splinter? That is very odd I must say."

"You know I am not afraid of getting a splinter it was a joke." Leanien said pulling her cloak around her tighter as she looked up at the stars. A silence passed between them and Legolas spoke in a softer tone all hints of his joking gone from his voice.

"What do you fear?" He watched Leanien as she stood there for a moment then turned to face him she answered softly.

"To be alone, left in the dark rejected by all, to never belong anywhere." Legolas looked down at her with a sort of sadness that she did not know how to react to and he gently brushed some of her dark hair back behind her ear. His fingers grazing her jaw as he tilted her head up to look at him.

"You will never be alone."

"How do you know that? How do you know I won't end up alone?"

"I will always be here for you, Leanien." With that he wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace and gently pressed his lips against hers in a tender lingering kiss.

*Ok so this is another chapter, don't know what happened to my author note in chapter 15 it just went all wonky but hopefully that won't happen again. Well y'all are lucky and got a double post from me. I sort of know where I plan on taking this so hopefully you guys wont hate me when this is all done with. Please leave me a review.


	17. Chapter 17

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 17:

Saruman was defeated and Isengard sacked, this was not quite what I had intended though I was going to have to deal with Saruman eventually it simply came about sooner than expected. No matter I had intended for my enemy to get ahold of the palantir for with it I would be able to find more information about where my ring was. The girl had proven useful I had been able to keep a relative track of where the group went and was a bit infuriated at the absolute failure of Saruman's army on Rohan. The people survived and I would have to increase my armies to make up for the lack of effectiveness that the wizard had provided with his forces. In the end it did not matter. I would succeed and then my Middle-Earth would welcome the return of its king or die.

~~O~~

As Legolas withdrew from the kiss his hand resting on my cheek I looked at him confused. Boromir had kissed me, because he loved me. I understood why he kissed me and the fiery passion behind it. Though this I did not understand. I did not understand the gentleness of the kiss or the simmering emotions Legolas conveyed through it. He said he would always be there for me, I believed him, but as what?

"What would you be there for me as?" I asked tentative, Legolas pulled away from me and turned to look out over the city before replying.

"I will be what you will accept. I love you Leanien. I understand that you do not share these feelings, so I will remain a friend and companion." I turned and looked out over the city but remained silent. I had no experience with how to act around those who professed love for you. Sauron had never said such a thing, and the Nazgul certainly never showed me any sort of affection. I had no idea how to handle this and Legolas at least seemed to understand this. He was trying to be patient with me, I could see that much. He would wait which gave me a sort of uneasiness. How long would he wait for me to be able to understand such emotions?

After what seemed to be an extremely long time I spoke in almost a whisper. "I think I will retire for the night…Good night Legolas." I headed back inside; Legolas had remained silent, though I hadn't really expected him to say anything anyway.

As I headed inside I ran into Aragorn walking towards the door, he seemed slightly confused as to why I was outside but he greeted me with a smile.

"Leanien, why are you up so late?"

"I was just talking with Legolas outside." I looked past him at the figure of Eowyn sleeping on a day bed. I had noticed how the girl was seeking out his attention. "She seems to like you an awful lot." Aragorn glanced back at Eowyn and said.

"I cannot return her feelings."

"Because of that?" I said gesturing towards his necklace. "The elven woman with the black hair gave that to you, back at Rivendell didn't she?" Aragorn nodded and said.

"It is a symbol of her love for me. She waits for me at Rivendell, though I would have her go to the undying lands and be spared these evil times."

"That's how she shows you her love. With her necklace?"

"Everyone shows their love in different ways Leanien. Frodo shows his love for the Shire by taking the ring to Mordor. Eomer shows his love for his sister by protecting her. Is something bothering you that causes you to ask this?" Aragorn said with a slightly concerned look. I put on a fake smile and said.

"No I was simply curious. I will let you be then." I made to walk past Aragorn but he stopped me and asked.

"Leanien, who is your family?" I looked up at him and said.

"My father is Elrond, more than that I do not know." Aragorn looked like he understood something he had not stated and then said.

"Gets some sleep Leanien."

~~O~~

Aragorn strode out to find Legolas standing watching the sky.

"It finally makes sense." Aragorn stated standing next to Legolas. The elf glanced over at Aragorn who continued. "Leanien is the daughter of Elrond. It makes sense now why she looks so much alike to Arwen. They are sisters." To this Legolas smirked.

"You just now figured this out? The resemblance was clear the moment I saw he next to Elrond at the council." Aragorn gave Legolas an 'are you kidding me' look and said.

"You didn't think to mention this to me? I have spent all this time plagued by the resemblance to Arwen and unable to figure the reason why."

"Would you have believed me if I had told you?" Legolas responded with a smile. Aragon smiled to this and said.

"Probably not, they were so different in personality I don't think I would have been able to believe they were related."

~~O~~

I walked into the room where the fellowship was sleeping in time to see Pippen pick up the palantir which was glowing bright with the image of Sauron in it. The hobbit had an expression of pain across his face and Merry sat unknowing of what he should do.

Without thinking I pulled the orb from Pippin's hands and was struck with the overwhelming force of Sauron's anger at the hobbit for not answering his questions. I fell back as the pain intended for Pippin racked my body. When Sauron realized that he no longer had the Hobbit the pain died away and was replaced by a great sadness that I had never known the lord of Mordor capable of. His voice rang through my ears 'Leanien, return to Mordor. The ring is not worth your life, my daughter.'

Though I had not intended to reply out loud I did my voice a murmur to my own ears. "I can't…" the moment my respond was herd by Sauron he drove through my mind seeking reason to why I could not return. The moment he happened across the memories of me speaking with Galadriel and Celeborn he narrowed his search of my mind. I blocked him as best as I could from anything relating to Frodo. I did not understand why I felt the need to keep the hobbit hidden though Sauron did not happen across anything in regards to the ring or of Frodo. The memories of my night with Boromir flashed before my eyes followed by the other various interactions with the Gondorian, the memory of the lingering kiss with Legolas moments ago. Being hugged by Elrond after he found out I knew he was my father.

'Traitor! You believe their lies and have betrayed me!' Saurons voice boomed through my mind as he hurt me with pain far worse than what Pippen had suffered.

~~O~~

The room was in an uproar the moment Merry cried for Gandalf's help. Pippen was lying on the ground unmoving, though the most shocking sight was Leanien also laying on the ground not too far from Pippen the palantir in her hands Sauron's eye flaming within. Boromir watched in horror as she arched her back and let out a shriek of pain. Her eyes were open though she didn't see the room or any of them. They glowed unnaturally as tears streaked her face, and not once did she blink in the time she held the palantir.

Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room and at hearing Leanien's cry he pulled the palantir from her hands and immediately fell as if unconscious the orb falling from his hands and rolling across the floor to be covered by a blanket that Gandalf threw over it.

As quickly as the alarming events began they ended, Aragorn was getting up and Gandalf was reviving the traumatized Pippen with magic then quickly moved to do the same to Leanien. Though Pippen had woken from his comatose state with a panic, Leanien did not.

"Why does she not wake?" Boromir asked his voice troubled. Gandalf shook his said and said.

"She is alive and will not die from this," He turned his attention to Pippen and demanded the hobbit relay all that had happened.

Boromir turned from the wizard to see Tellis pick up Leanien's still unconscious body and give them all a hard glare.

"It is a miracle that my lady has survived traveling with you for so long." With that the elf strode from the room taking Leanien with him. Boromir glared after the elven warrior, noticing that Aragorn and Legolas also glared. Merry was far too distracted with Pippen and Gandalf to take notice of the elf's harsh words.

"That elf is getting on my nerves…" Boromir muttered as he stalked past Legolas and Aragorn out of the room to alert Theodrid of the sudden events. Legolas frowned even for elves Tellis was being over protective of Leanien, he wasn't sure when but he knew that at some point the elven warrior would try to separate Leanien completely from the fellowship. Though the possible success of such an attempt was unknown to Legolas, he couldn't imagine Leanien letting anyone order her around. Still he would be watching the elf more closely.

~~O~~

When I woke up it was to a stifling heat of several furs thrown over me and fire roaring in the hearth. I got up and pushed the furs off of me my body aching from the attack I received from Sauron. Tellis stood by the door way but aside from him the room was empty, as I got up he went to a table against the wall and fetched me a glass of water.

"Are you alright? What can I do for you my lady?" He asked in a tone that was seemingly concerned but at the same time on edge.

"Where is Pippen? Where is the fellowship, I need to know that they are alright." I tried to make for the door but was blocked by Tellis who ushered me to a chair to sit and replied.

"The Halfling is alright; he suffered much less than you and was fine an hour or so after the event. The wizard questioned him about what happened and I suspect will seek to do the same to you. Though I believe you should take a moment before going out to them you only just woke up." I glared at Tellis and said.

"I don't need a moment I will go and see them now." I pushed past him and out the door before he could stop me. He followed directly behind me through the halls as I made my way to the main hall where I knew to find everyone. I had hoped the elf would let me be but he was insistent on staying with me.

Upon entering the main hall Gandalf was the first to register my arrival and was over to me in and instant and said with a serious tone I had never heard from the wizard before.

"What did you tell Sauron?"

"I didn't tell him anything, he wanted me to return to return to Mordor, when I said I couldn't, he hurt me."

"And of Frodo? What did you tell him of Frodo?" Gandalf said in a hurry.

"Nothing, he didn't want information of the ring from me, he wanted to know about the fellowship."

"What did you tell him of us?"

"I didn't, he forced himself through my memories. I am sorry I don't have the strength to stop him." Gandalf sighed and walked off towards the tables where food had been set out and made a pensive pass around the room. Theodrid sat in his thrown his face in a stony expression. He understood I was the Black Lady and his distrust of me was evident. My eyes wandered to the rest of the fellowship, Gimli sat at a bench with a pint of beer in hand while Aragorn smoked lost in his own though. Merry was sitting next to Pippen who was still trying to come to terms with what his foolishness had caused. Legolas stood silent and observing. Boromir gave me a look of anger that was barely contained and for the first time since we all were at Lothlorien I felt as if I was no part of their fellowship. Slowly I walked over to a bench apart from them and sat waiting for the decision of what to do next came. Thankfully Tellis stood between me and the fellowship blocking most of them from my line of sight. I was not ready to face their anger and I was not sure how long I could avoid it either.

"Sauron thinks Pippen has the ring, he will no longer be safe in Edoras. We will make our way to Gondor. Boromir you must return with us as false news has reached Denethor that you have died. I fear such new may have broken his mind; the world of men depends on the survival of Gondor. We must set out at once." With that people were in a flurry well the hobbits were at least to get ready to set out for Gondor.

~~O~~

Legolas watched as Leanien got up and started towards the rooms they had been staying in and paused. She turned back to Tellis and seemed to be giving him instructions to which the elf argued with her. Legolas smirked as he watched her give the barest hint of a smile when she spoke and the elf grudgingly nodded and headed off after Merry and Pippen. After she had ridded herself the elven guard did she rush back to the rooms and then out again leaving the golden hall. A moment later Tellis came back to the main hall carrying a small pack for Pippin. He set it down and then looked around the hall for Leanien his gaze stopping on Legolas.

"Where is my lady Leanien?" Tellis asked Legolas who would have liked nothing more than to tell the elf off. Instead Legolas gave a small nod towards the door and said.

"I believe she went to see her horse. They are within the city walls she is safe to wander."

"Hardly, you put far too much trust in these men, they would sooner defile her than show her proper respect." With that Tellis left and Legolas' even expression turned to one of distaste as the elf insulted and entire race in one sentence.

~~O~~

I had in that time made it to my pack and then we to the stables to check on Hastlehalf. The horse was the only one who I knew would not reject me, I had been able to convince Tellis that he needed to help Pippen prepare to set out. He only did so because I told him it would make me happy.

I scratched Hastlehalf behind the ears as he nudged me with his nose affectionately.

"You have been avoiding me since we set out for Helm's Deep." Boromir said to me, I turned away from Hastlehalf to see him tie his shield to the saddle of the horse he was to take to Gondor. "You withdraw yourself from me though you claim to love me."

"Boromir that is not my intent. I…" I glanced down slightly avoiding his gaze. Boromir walked towards me.

"You what? I wonder if your words were ever true. Do you even know what love is?" He stood only a pace from me now, I looked up at him as he stood expecting an answer.

"No I do know what it is to love. Only have I had the barest inkling of it. No one had ever told me they love me or accepted me. You are the first and I do not know how to love in return or how to act towards one I love." I looked down at my hand closed tightly then back at Boromir. Boromir looked down away from me and I realized that he had forgotten that I had lived my entire life in Mordor.

"Aragorn told me that there are many ways to show love for someone. I thought that I might show it with this." I held out my hand palm up to him, the silver necklace that Galadriel had given me when we departed from Lothlorien rested in the center of my hand. "It was the gift that Galadriel gave to me at Lothlorien and I want you to have it, because I love you Boromir. I do, but I don't know how to show it." Boromir looked at me and took the necklace from my hand his other arm wrapping around my waist holding me close he rested his chin on top of my head. It was a wonderful peaceful moment.

"Unhand my lady you savage!" Tellis exclaimed breaking that peaceful moment into a thousand pieces. I sighed and pulled away from Boromir returning my attention to Hastlehalf.

"It is fine Tellis. Boromir will not harm me."

"He seeks to tarnish your honor my lady." Tellis said now turning on Boromir. "You are a fowl man who's only interest is what you can take from my lady."

"I would never do any such thing to Leanien and you lack any honor to even suggest that." I looked between them both as they started in on each other. Hastlehalf kicked dirt uneasy with the two fighting men.

"A man with no honor challenging mine? I defend my lady and am sworn to protect her and her interests."

"You are protecting her interests? Tell me elf what are those? Do you even speak to her about what she wants and how you can best serve her?"

Smack! Smack! Both of them looked shocked and were not entirely sure what was going on. I shook out my hand which now stung from slapping them.

"You both are acting like children! You," I turned on Tellis and continued "Don't you dare slander any of the fellowship, they are the bravest and most honorable people I know and they should not have to deal with anyone questioning that or insinuating that it isn't true." I turned my glare on Boromir and said. "YOU! Stop trying to claim me, I am not something to be had and I can handle my own guard. You don't have to tell him his place for me. Argh! You both are acting like mindless orcs just in it for a fight!" With that I stormed out of the stables, I felt bad for Hastlehalf, when I started yelling at the two the horse shied away afraid I would turn my anger on him. I came across Aragorn as I headed towards the golden hall, he stopped me asking.

"Leanien, what happened? You look ready to go fight this war on your own."

"I am going to kill them both!" Poor Aragorn looked completely confused.

"Who?"

"Boromir and Tellis, the fools started fighting like children." With that I pushed past Aragorn.

"Leanien wait, what happened?" Aragorn asked as I walked, I didn't turn or respond to him.

*Ok so Leanien seems to be a bit grumpy and needs to let off steam, not sure how I am going to have her deal with Boromir or Tellis in the next chapters. They had several instances in the past few chapters where the tensions were building with Tellis and they finally broke.*


	18. Chapter 18

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 18:

It was more than I could have hoped for. The girl had taken the palantir from the hobbit and had given me information on this 'fellowship' that was seeking to destroy my ring. She was not used to preventing me access to her mind though she did prevent me from seeing which hobbit had the ring. Though I had not planned on her earning the affections of those around her, they had come to trust her but now they doubted. They once more saw the Black Lady and not Leanien. She had also come in contact with her true family, which was fantastic for that would only help to dishearten the elves further. The girl was proving far more useful than originally thought as I had not even set about using her in this war until later. Perhaps though she would be of better use sooner rather than later.

~~O~~

Boromir rode out with Gandalf and Pippen to make for Gondor. He turned back to see Aragorn, Merry, Leanien, and Tellis standing on a battlement watching them leave. He could not be sure but he thought the elven warrior had a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Boromir would love for nothing more than to beat the elf senseless. He had wanted Leanien to come with him to Gondor. He thought he made a valiant argument to Gandalf for a reason she should come. He thought back to that conversation.

'Gandalf, I think Leanien should come to Gondor with us. She will know how Mordor would attack Minas Tirith. She could give us a tactical advantage.' Gandalf had shook his head at this and replied with a firm tone of finality.

'No, she is known in Gondor as the Black Lady. The moment she offered information on the battle tactics of Sauron she would be found out and killed. Denethor will not suffer one he believes to be an enemy.' That had been the end of their conversation.

Boromir turned his horse away from Edoras and kicked its sides to catch up with Gandalf who was already a hundred paces ahead of him. As they rode Boromir often found himself reaching to his neck where the necklace that Leanien had given him now rested. He had come to understand that she had gotten the idea of giving the necklace to show her love from Aragorn, who told her of his love for an elven woman who had given him her necklace.

The pendent that Leanien had was of elven craft but instead of being a symbol of the delicate beauty that was the necklace Aragorn wore. This one was solid with one stone, the metal around shaped as a decorative sun; it reminded Boromir of Leanien's stubborn strength.

He smiled to himself he longed to return to Minas Tirith to see his brother Feramir again and to once again know the simple pleasure of being home.

When they arrived three days later it was to the entire guards amazement and surprise to see Boromir ride in with Gandalf. For they had all heard he had died and were at a bit of a loss of hope because of it. Boromir was greeted by many happy soldiers who came up to him and welcomed him back. Boromir had a smile plastered across his face as he rode through the city towards the citadel where Denethor would be.

Upon entering the hall Denethor left his chair and strode forth and ignoring Gandalf and Pippen he gave Boromir a hug.

"My son! I had received reports that you were dead! Now, now you return to be and you have brought me the ring?" Denethor let go of Boromir and Boromir spoke.

"The fellowship set out to destroy the ring and even I do not know its location."

"Denethor there are more pressing matters than the location of the ring. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith you must prepare for war." Denethor turned sour and said.

"I have heard of this fellowship, and about you Gandalf. With one hand you would use me as a shield against the armies of Mordor and with the other you would seek to usurp me. I have heard of this ranger Aragorn, and I tell you now that I will not hand the thrown to some man from a line so bereft of kingship."

"It is not your authority to deny the return of the king, Steward."

"Father, please! Right now we must defend Minas Tirith." This brought Denethor back to reality and he nodded giving Gandalf and Pippen a glare he said

"Yes Boromir notify the guards and rally the troops we have to be prepared for the forces of Mordor."

~~O~~

Tellis sat in a chair by the door of the room Leanien was sleeping in. He watched the elven woman sleeping. He reminded her of a child so vulnerable and the weak. Tamlen had been too lenient with Leanien, he had let her leave Lothlorien and she had been at risk. He had let her out of his sight for a moment and she had been harmed by Sauron because of the foolishness of the fellowship. How Tamlen could trust the fellowship to protect Leanien and not corrupt her. He frowned and let his mind wander back to when he was last in Lothlorien with Tamlen.

'Tellis! Have you seen? The fellowship has just arrived! Lady Leanien is among them. She has been found!' Tamlen had been so excited when he had heard that Leanien had been found. Tellis had truly expected Tamlen to set out and join the fellowship to protect Leanien.

'Are you going to travel with the fellowship to guard her?' Tellis did not expect the answer that he got.

'No from what I have gathered she has lived as a warrior and the fellowship has been taking care of her. I don't want to offend her by going with them. She is not what you would expect of the daughter of Elrond.' Tellis gave him a slightly unbelieving look as Tamlen sat with a broad smile.

'How can you not worry for her safety on this journey?'

'I do worry about her safety on this journey but it is not my place to force myself upon her as her guard. If she wants me to follow the fellowship as her guard I will. Though I somehow doubt that she will want a guard, she is very independent.'

'You should try and persuade her to stay in Lothlorien. Traveling with a host of men is hardly proper for an elven maiden.'

'Galadriel has offered her a place here in Lothlorien though I think she is rather dedicated to the quest of the ring.'

'So you would let her go even though there are two men in the fellowship not to mention a dwarf?' Tamlen laughed and said.

'If you had met her you would understand that she doesn't really need to be defended. Like I said she is a warrior, what she really needs is someone to be her friend. She is so distrusting that I wonder what made her that way.' Tamlen had sounded so determined; Tellis did not understand his friend.

He knew that the elf had berated himself for many many years after Lady Leanien had been taken as a babe. He remembered that his friend had just taken his vows to protect Lady Leanien before their transport set out. Tamlen had only been a young man barely and adult. Tellis remembered that Tamlen had been ecstatic when he found out that he would have a chance to compete for the honor of being a guard dedicated to the daughter of Lord Elrond. It was an honor that every warrior wanted. Tellis indeed had been practicing his skills with fighting when it was announced that Lord Elrond would choose a guard for his daughter.

When the day came that Elrond was to choose who would best defend his daughter all who had competed to show they were the better fighter were lined up. Tellis was several years Tamlen's senior and though they were wondrously good friends Tellis felt that Tamlen was not the best choice to be the guard. Tellis knew Tamlen far more than Elrond and though Tamlen was a good fighter, he had a very jovial side and did not take matters seriously.

To say that Tellis had been shocked that Tamlen was chosen was an understatement. Tamlen, who was barely an adult, who had only been permitted to show his skill because he would come of age within two years of the expected birth of Elrond's daughter.

Later that day Tellis had yet to talk to Tamlen after the announcement, he was not of a mood yet to congratulate his friend. Mostly, because Tellis did not understand why he was deemed inferior to Tamlen. He frowned as he recalled that he was the one to actually teach Tamlen how to notch and arrow and hold a bow.

'Tellis! There you are! I can hardly believe it, I was chosen by Lord Elrond.' Tellis changed his frown to a smile and replied.

'Yes, it is a great day for you. Be proud your skill proved you worthy and guard your charge well.'

'Do not be disappointed in yourself because you were not chosen. I am sure that Lord Elrond has his reasons for faith in me.' Tellis put his hands on Tamlen's shoulders and said with a smile.

'Don't bother your mind with thoughts of my ability. Today is for you my brother, enjoy it for when your charge is born you will have little time to have such jovial festivities.'

Tellis was honestly disappointed in himself for his father had been the guard of Arwen in her youth and it was expected that he would be the next one to take vows to defend the house of Elrond.

Tellis was brought out of his thoughts by the subtle sound of Leanien rolling over in her sleep. He watched as her peaceful sleep turned into a fit of struggling against the fur blankets and eventually kicking them away from her body. Once free of the blankets she stopped struggling against some invisible enemy and curled up into a tight ball her arms up covering her neck.

Tellis frowned deeply; he had figured out that Leanien had been trapped in Mordor for most of her life. He had come to understand that she had been raised to believe that Sauron was her father, that she only ever came in contact with evil her entire life. He did not understand why though when she held the palantir and Sauron tormented her mind, her eyes glowed a shadow of the light emanated by the flaming eye.

Tellis could not even imagine what had happened to Leanien over her years in Mordor, whatever it was those years had scarred her so deeply that she suffered even in her sleep. He had noticed her acerbic nature and her unwillingness to let anyone get close.

Though she seemed willing to be near the members of the fellowship, she had started to learn what it was to trust others. Tellis did not trust the fellowship though and felt that she was far too trusting of them given the time they knew each other. Tellis had taken it upon himself to keep the fellowship in check with regards to Leanien. He had been preventing them from getting to close and often reminded them that she was not a warrior but a lady. Though, the poor girl never had any chance to be a lady, not in Mordor.

Leanien made a soft murmur and shivered violently. Tellis stood and took one of the lighter blankets and placed it over her curled up form then returned to his spot by the door. Tellis softly sung of Luthien and Beren.

~~O~~

Legolas who passed in the hallway paused as he heard the elven song and listened for a moment. Tellis had stood guard in Leanien's room each night since the ordeal with the palantir and hardly let her out of his sight. To Legolas' ears the song was easy to hear through the thick wooden walls of the building, so he stood and listened for a moment. When the singing died down Legolas heard Tellis speak softly to himself.

"Tamlen you fool, why did you have to get yourself killed. A true fool you were my brother…" Legolas continued walking, he thought he understood now why Tellis was so protective of Leanien. Tamlen was his brother and had died trying to protect Leanien in doing so left the duty to fall on Tellis. Who now sought to protect Leanien from everything that could possibly harm her.

*So this chapter is a lot of back story for Tellis as to why he acts the way he does and some of his motivation. As I was writing I realized how little we knew about Tellis and Tamlen. People sent me notes about these two characters and I admit that they are right that I had failed to flesh them out before. Now it was my intention that Tamlen and Tellis were brothers all along and that is the real reason that Tellis ended up becoming Leanien's guard because it really was a family thing for Tellis and Tamlen to protect the house of Elrond. Their father protected Arwen, so for them they expected to be protecting Leanien, though since she was taken by the Nazgul and was raised in Mordor they are sort of making up for lost time and not really helping her too much. I mean Tamlen was really doing a better job at providing what Leanien needed, since she was a fighter already and Tamlen quickly figured this out he also quickly came to realize how she needed someone to trust and not someone to defend her from harm. I don't know I just wanted a good bit of information put in clearing up the purpose and past of Tamlen and Tellis. Please give me a review. *


	19. Chapter 19

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 19:

'I thought a war would be bad for the land. Why do they oppose you when you are the true king?' I asked father one of the few times we spoke on the balcony, his gaze bathing me in a red and orange light. We spoke in the Black language and all of his words to me echoed in my mind for me only to hear.

'Child it has been many long years since the traitors took what is rightfully mine from me. Many have forgotten that they are subjects in my kingdom. War will be unavoidable for the sons of the traitors will seek to prevent me from taking my place as king and will seek to prevent you from becoming my heir. That is why you must learn to fight better than all others, so when the traitors attack you will be safe.'

'I do not understand the orcs and other races that reside in Mordor recognize you as king. Why do the others kinds of orcs outside of Mordor not do so?'

'No the peoples outside of Mordor are not orcs. They are men, elves, and dwarves. These are the races that live outside of Mordor. Men were the ones who dethroned me so many years ago, just before your time.'

'Are there more people who look like you and I?' I had been eager to ask this question for the Nazgul were invisible to my eyes and I didn't think I much looked like an orc.

'Some of the people outside these lands look similar but none are the same race as us. Our people died off many years ago when the elves were born and created men. Go now and practice your swordsmanship, also have the Witch-King start instructing you on the different languages of my lands.'

~~O~~

I rolled over in my sleep as the dreams descended upon my mind. I was back at Barad-Dur the Nazgul were all sparring against me and though they had blunted swords for practice it was nearly as dangerous as trying to actually fight them. They swung the blunt blades at me with all the ferocity they dedicated to a real opponent. It was a matter of seconds before they beat me down. I did not utter a cry to the pain of my fractured bones and bruised body.

The images in my mind wavered and I was again fighting, this time it was against orcs who had no care if they killed me, many sought to do so. I was forced to fight several at a time sometimes a dozen or more. The Nazgul supervised but did not step in and stop the fight unless I was for sure going to be killed.

One of the orcs grabbed me from behind and held me in a choke hold while another came at me with the jagged knife that they wielded. I struggled against the hold of the orc and was able to move out of the way in time for the knife to dig into my shoulder and scrape along the bone instead of hitting me strait in the chest where it was far more likely to kill than a stab to the shoulder.

I grabbed the arm of the orc that held me in a choke hold and getting my ankle behind its own I twisted around the threw the brute off me and into the one who had stabbed me sending them both to the ground. I looked over at the Nazgul who hissed for me to kill the orcs, nodding I picked up a sword and with my uninjured arm swung the sword viciously and drove the blade deep into the first orcs neck, though I did not behead the beast having not the strength with one arm, the blow killed it. I ripped the blade free and dispatched the other and left the blade sticking out of its chest as it died slowly from bleeding out. I watched as the orc bled its black blood over the stone creating a mirror effect in which I saw my reflection.

I was as pale as salt, my hair tangled and matted with blood, some of it my own, my eyes a cold pale blue, a color not seen anywhere else in Mordor. My black clothing shapeless a robe similar to what the Nazgul wore but was ragged at the bottom from being cut for my short stature. This is who I was, I was the Black Lady.

My dreams drifted once again and I was in my rooms, the cold nights sleeping guarded, my rooms had been barren until that one night, I had woken with a start when I sensed I was not alone and was up in a flash. No one was in the rooms with me though a light behind me caught my attention. I turned to see a woman shining brightly with a light that emanated from her skin, much the way that the flaming eye of Sauron gave off light like a fire. She opened her arms to me though I did not move. I stood silent and glaring waiting for this woman to attack or to be attacked, this had to be some test of the Nazgul and I refused to fail it. The woman was difficult to see clearly with the light she gave off, though when she dropped her arms her posture changed and she was no longer happy in her appearance. I expected anger, or rage, but not what came next. She was sad, tears glistened on her cheeks and shone brighter than the light off her skin. She spoke then it was some strange language a twisted form of the black speech that I had grown up with. As she talked to me she started walking towards me, I backed away till I came to the table which my sword rested on.

' Don't come any closer.' I spat out at her though when I spoke she seemed to shiver and her light dulled some. She reached out to touch my face, I grabbed my sword and swung it around it went straight through her body as if she was mist. She pulled her hand back and took several steps back and then in a shimmering she began to lose her shape and turned into a sort of fog that stretched across the floor filling the room. As the fog settled sharp tendrils came up from the depths, clear as crystal they twisted and turned forming themselves into something I had never seen before, similar to the shrubs that grew in Mordor but larger. When they stopped growing it was like I had been shrunk and put in a thicket of glowing crystal bushes. Cautiously I reached out and touched one as I did so a feeling so strong swept over me. Warmth, warmth from where though? The strange language range through my mind and through I did not understand the language or the words the meaning was clear to me. This warmth came from my family. I pulled my hand away and let the strange feeling ebb away. This was a gift to me, from Sauron and my mother. The mother I never knew, she created these here for me. She wanted me to always remember that she loved me regardless of being absent from my life, and that Sauron loved me even though he had the Nazgul roughly train me to fight. I was loved.

~~O~~

Nearly seven days had passed since Gandalf, Boromir, and Pippin left for Gondor. We were left behind to wait for the beacons to be lit and for Gondor to call for the aid of Rohan in the impending war against Sauron.

I sat outside at the steps to a porch from which you could see the pyre on the mountain top. Tellis as always stood at my shoulder and since I had slapped him and Boromir in the stables he had yet to get in another argument with anyone. Or if he did, he was not near me when it happened. Which was another thing that had changed, the elf had given me more space in the past seven days and at least in the company of Legolas I could be free of the constant supervision. As was the case now, Legolas and Aragorn sat with me on the porch they watched me as much as they did the mountain. I didn't blame them I hardly looked well, the past several nights had been filled with fitful sleeping in which I was disturbed by dreams of fighting orcs or being abandoned by everyone. They of coarse did not know what it was I dreamt though I was fairly sure that Legolas and Aragorn had an inkling.

Tellis had taken to singing elven songs while he guarded my room at night and Aragorn had discovered this much the same was Legolas had. They had offered to add the random songs they knew to the thicket of elven songs Tellis sang. While I had rejected this and told them all that I did not need to be sung to like a child, they had done it anyway. I had asked them why they felt they needed to sing to me at night and their answers were all the same. They thought I slept better when sung to and that the songs made my dreams less vivid.

I wasn't sure if this speculation was correct but I was exhausted and I could not tell a difference from when they sung to me and from before when they had not. All I wanted was a peaceful nights rest. Not to be plagued by memories turned to dreams of Mordor.

Though each dream had the harshness of my fighting and training they also held the better memories, the ones where I felt accepted, even loved. Though they were in roundabout ways Sauron and the Nazgul showed they cared. The Nazgul by teaching me to protect myself and teaching me the languages of the world. Sauron by taking the time to speak with me, and answer with explanation my questions I posed of the outside world. I understood that form of love, it was simple. Ever since being with the fellowship I had been experiencing a different kind of love and it did not make sense to me for their form of love revolved around soft words and gentle contact. In a way, I was starting to miss being in Mordor. Perhaps I hadn't realized it until now when there was no battle to fight and nowhere to go. Despite knowing that Elrond was my father and that I had more family than I originally thought, I could not banish the loyalty I held to Sauron. Even now that I knew the green world would burn and orcs would kill all others if Sauron got the ring back. Even now that I fought against him and prevented him from having knowledge of the ring I still felt compelled to do as he wished to help him take Middle Earth back and to fight.

Fighting, that I was never free of I could not bring myself to not fight. When I had the chance in Lothlorien to leave my sword and rejoin my family and people I could not. I felt as if events up till now were pushing me to the edge of a cliff, one more step and I would fall.

"You should be trying to get some rest." Aragorn said to me as he studied my face. I gave him a wary look, I knew he saw the dark circles under my eyes and the lighter than usual color my skin had taken. After he spoke there was a soft hissing sound as if his voice was echoing, I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my head and tried to hide how tired I truly was.

"And you should shave, but you do not." At this Aragorn scratched his chin which was covered in the makings of a beard.

"I will shave if you go try and sleep." He offered with a smile, I gave a small laugh and said. There it was again the echoing whispers, I couldn't discern the meaning either so I tried to ignore it. Most likely it was because I was so tired that I was starting to hear things.

"Not a chance, I am not going to go take a nap because the moment I do that beacon will light up and you will all leave without me." To this they both laughed though secretly it was a real concern for me. I hated the idea of being left behind and I hated the fact that Tellis would be all for it if they fellowship left me. I knew that when that beacon lit there would be a power struggle between Tellis and I. He would insist that I return to Lothlorien, I would insist on going with the fellowship. I silently prayed that I would not have to come to that argument any time soon. Though I knew that it would happen eventually, I was enjoying not always having to be on the move.

"We wouldn't leave you behind, though Tellis might try and stop us from waking you so you could come along." Legolas said with a smile. Another whispered echo, I would not succumb to delusions because I hadn't slept well. I stood up with a bit of a bounce and turned to them to say that I was completely fine and didn't need to rest when my world started spinning. I teetered for a moment and I could tell Aragorn and Legolas were trying to speak to me but all I could hear was the hissing whisper sound all around me. Then I realized as I saw blue sky that I was falling over, someone caught me, I think. I started to move again as my eyes closed and the world went dark.

~~O~~

When Leanien stood with a childish bounce Aragorn was sure that she would come off with a smart remark about how they were acting like a couple of nannies and that she was fine. Though she clearly wasn't fine as she teetered when she stood and in one fluid movement started to fall over. Legolas was to her in a moment catching her before she fell and picked her up. The moment she was no longer on her feet her eyes closed and she passed out.

"I wish she would listen sometimes. Let's get her back to her room." Aragorn said standing up and started walking with Legolas. He could hardly believe the effect the lack of sleep had on the elf. Her eyes had dark circles under them while her skin had become again the sickly pale that Aragorn remembered it being when he first met her. Her hair though back in a manageable braid was dull. Overall she looked strung out, ready to snap at a moment's notice.

When they reached the golden hall Tellis met them at the door with a look of alarm. Having apparently seem Legolas and Aragorn carrying Leanien up the steps.

"What happened?" moving to take Leanien from Legolas who did not relinquish the girl.

"She passed out from exhaustion." Aragorn stated simply as he held the door open for Legolas to carry Leanien through. Tellis followed right behind them and said.

"I do not understand this sudden plague of nightmares she has. She was fine until recently, what has changed to do this to her?" Aragorn looked at Tellis as the worry showed in the elves voice. He sighed and said with frustrated tone.

"Not much has changed between here and Helm's Deep. I am not completely sure, but as I recall her elven qualities are drained from her to protect her from the evil that she has lived with. It could be that she is starting to succumb to the evil of Sauron." Tellis gave Aragorn a horrified look when he said this.

"You don't mean that we are losing her to the darkness."

"That could very well be what is happening. The sooner we can destroy Sauron the better the chance we have at saving her."

~~O~~

When I woke up the next day I was still tired, though I would not let myself sleep any longer as dreams of being alone plagued my mind. Tellis had a pack out and was loading items into it, mainly my possessions.

"What is going on?" I asked as he ushered me to sit and set a tray of food with a goblet of water before me.

"The beacon was lit while you slept, not more than an hour ago. Everyone is preparing to depart. I have saddled your horse already, eat you need your strength." I frowned but ate regardless.

"There is nothing wrong with me I am fine." Tellis gave me a serious look and said.

"You collapsed and was asleep the moment Legolas picked you up to carry you here. You are clearly not fine." I glared at him, why that pompous, pointy eared, over protective elf!

"I was tired that is all. I do not question you when you insist on searching the room before you let me be. You are not in control of me and will not tell me what to do." Tellis didn't reply to this as he closed up the pack and set it aside. After he was sufficiently pleased with how much of the food I ate he led me to the stabled carrying my pack, which coincidentally had my weapons tied to it.

Hastlehalf was stomping his foot with nervous anticipation, the general energy of everyone around making the horse eager to get moving. Next to it was another horse of a dark brown color that was saddled up. Tellis went on to tie my pack to the saddle of Hastlehalf and then tried to help me mount Hastlehalf.

"I can manage getting on a horse." I said as I batted his hands away and pulled myself up to sit in the saddle. After a week of waiting for the beacons to be lit and spending that time resting, I did not feel rested. Rather I felt like I hadn't stopped travelling and that I was coming to the most harrowing part of my journey.

*so there is chapter 19 and the start towards the last big battle at Minas Tirith. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with me and this story so far and hope that they continue to read as we head into the final part of the story. Please review.*


	20. Chapter 20

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 20:

The day that the Nazgul destroyed the crystal trees, as I heard they were called, was the day I heard my first song. When the trees first appeared after the ghostly woman disappated into the fog they gave off an odd sound to their glow and I had always found it a rhythmic thrumming sound. It was not until later that the sound developed into what I was to learn was music. The sound was sad yet sweet, it stirred a feeling of familiarity within me, though I could not define where that feeling came from. The day I heard the music was the Nazgul destroyed it.

Durring the process I had remained silent and still and I endured the thrashing I received after. That day I had learned that there was no place in Mordor for trees or music. That night I had silently mourned for the loss of that strange and brief beauty. In the dead of night I sat on my bed and refused to sleep. In those most quiet of hours in my room among the broken trees, was the music. Soft faint, barely audible. Quickly I got up and ignoring my injuries I searched for the source, hope faint in my heart that I was not just imagining it.

Searching diligently I found nothing, with a sigh I sat on my bed again my hope flickering out when I did not find any surviving tree to produce the music.

But what sound was that? Soft and faint it was the music again. I got up and looked around there was nothing to produce the sound. Then as if the realization struck me I pushed a piece of a broken tree aside and looked under my bed. There was the smallest tree one that hardly resembled those that were larger. It had three small branches and was barely a hand length tall.

I vowed to keep this one hidden and to never let myself forget that music. To never forget the feeling that it brought up within me. A feeling I had no name for. A longing to protect and savor each moment, to keep it close and never let any threat befall it. This feeling I had no name for.

~~O~~

As we rode to the camp where we were to wait till all the soldiers assembled I had to work hard to remain focused. It was the second day out and though Tellis had prompted me several times I had not eaten anything this day. My stomach felt twisted and I knew that I would not be able to keep what I ate.

My mind drifted as I rode and became rather foggy. I closed my eyes for a moment and relished in the slight reprieve from the effort of keeping them open.

It wasn't until I had a firm hand on my shoulder straitening me on Hastlehalf that I realized I had been falling asleep. I grudgingly opened my eyes to look at Tellis. The concern in his eyes was clear.

"Leanien," Legolas addressed me riding up next to Hastlehalf, the horse now sandwiched between Tellis and Legolas. "If you are tired sit before me on the saddle, I will make sure you do not fall off the horse." Though I did not like the idea of having to have someone watch over me I was honestly too exhausted and wretched feeling to try and object.

I merely nodded reining Hastlehalf to a stop and held the reins out to Legolas who tied them to the back of his saddle so Hastlehalf would follow behind him. As I made to get off of Hastlehalf Legolas wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me directly from Hastlehalf's saddle to sit before him on the saddle of his horse. I was vaguely aware of Tellis who made to protest this turn of events when Legolas answered smoothly.

"If we are attacked you must be free to defend." I saw Tellis frown slightly and give a nod riding a comfortable distance from the horse that now bore Legolas and I. "Go on now, rest." Legolas said softly to me, and it was a tempting offer but I did not listen.

"I can't remember the song." I said resting my head on his shoulder, he seemed rather confused and asked.

"What song can you not remember? Hum the tune to me, and I will sing it to you." I didn't honestly expect him to know the song but I did as he told me and hummed the song that the crystal trees in Mordor sang. I was rather startled when he began to sing and I dropped the melody I was humming.

"I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew: Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew. Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea, and by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree. Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone, In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion. There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years, While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears. O Lorien The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day; The leaves are falling in the stream. The River flows away. O Lorien, Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor. But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me, What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?*" Legolas let the song sit for a moment before he asked. "Where did you hear this song?" Half asleep I muttered.

"My mother sang me that song, from the little tree I kept hidden."

~~O~~

With those last faint words she was asleep and Legolas was more than a little confused. Certainly he did not know all of what happened to Leanien in Mordor though he knew the dark lord did not keep any trees in those black lands, let alone the fact that Leanien's mother had died when she was taken. Legolas was also fairly certain that Sauron would not go out of his way to connect Leanien to her elven heritage. He was skeptical and concerned about this turn of events.

When they stopped for the night Legolas grudgingly woke Leanien, who had been sleeping fitfully the entire day and handed her over to Tellis who found her a spot by fire.

"She getting any better?" Gimli asked walking over to Legolas who was making his way to the camp fire.

"No, she hasn't…" Legolas replied.

"Then why are you over here and not next to her?" Gimli said with a smirk spreading across his face. "You really are failing at hiding your affection for her now that Boromir isn't around."

"When did you become so astute as to figure all of that out? Very impressive for a dwarf." Legolas said making a joke.

"When you started sulking you pointy eared princeling." Legolas shook his head as his tone turned melancholy.

"She does not return the feelings my friend. In fact it is rather the opposite, she gives them to Boromir." Gimli who was about to respond stopped as he looked over at where Leanien was with Tellis. She had woken up and was up though she didn't make it far before she doubled over and retched. Tellis held her hair out of the way though he clearly was at a loss as how to help her. Legolas looked up and rushed over with Gimli on his heels.

"Lass sit down." Gimli said as Leanien spat and wiped her mouth, she was visibly shaking. Legolas looked at her with worry writ across his face, she looked even more gaunt that before.

Aragorn and Merry came over a moment later and had he not been worrying over Leanien, Legolas might have asked the hobbit about his armor.

"Whats the matter?" Aragorn asked his concern was shadowed by Merry who boisterously said.

"We should take her to Eowyn. She knows a lot about healing and can help!"

"I am fine Merry." Leanien said they all grew more worried as she did, her voice was soft and rough. She had lost all the fire that would have been in that comment and did not seek to say more than she had to.

"But you not! You haven't been sleeping you haven't eaten properly and now you are losing your stomach. You are sick and need help."

"I agree with the little one." Tellis said with a slow seriousness that told everyone he would take no arguments as to Leanien getting help.

"I don't need to be coddled, I will be fine." Leanien tried to argue to only be picked up by Tellis who speaking to Merry asked.

"Where is this Eowyn?"

"Right! This way." Merry said leading the way.

After they left Aragorn sighed and returned to the fire followed by Legolas and Gimli.

"Tomorrow we reach the encampment and from there we ride for Gondor. I do not think that Leanien should come." Aragorn stated in a matter of fact tone. Legolas looked over at his friend then said.

"I agree, though I do not like the idea of leaving her behind. This is no common illness that afflicts her." Aragorn nodded silently in agreement.

"It is not like we have much choice though. The lass can't get better if she is always on the move. Though I don't think it will make much of a difference if we prevent her from coming. Like you said she isn't down with the flu it is something else."

"It is Sauron, that is why she is ill. For some reason his evil is starting to kill her when it hasn't before."

"Any hope for her survival rests with Frodo then." Legolas said grimly.

~~O~~

Merry led Tellis to Eowyn's tent, to say that the shield maiden was rather shocked at the sight of Leanien was an understatement.

"What's happened to her?" Eowyn asked gesturing for them to come into the tent

"She's gotten really sick and we aren't sure what to do to help her. We were hoping that you might know what to do." Merry said watching as Tellis set Leanien down on the bed. Leanien didn't argue she didn't even seem to care anymore. Eowyn walked over and put her hand on Leanien's forehead feeling the temperature and looking at Tellis said.

"She has a fever, could you get blankets. Merry heat some water. Why haven't you had her taken to a healer?"

"She is too stubborn and refused to let us help her out. It wasn't so bad before today, she was simply tired." Tellis said putting blankets over Leanien and ignoring the disapproving look Eowyn gave him. Merry quickly left to go get water heating over a fire.

"You are planning on keeping her out of the battle aren't you?"

"It isn't my place to tell her what she can and can't do. She has made that very clear. I can only try to protect her along whatever path she chooses."

"She won't be well enough to fight let alone ride a horse. How can you let her into such a danger when she is in this condition?" Eowyn asked her tone becoming angered with Tellis who stood his expression unchanging to her words.

"Nothing I say to her will keep her from going where she wants to be. For that she lets me accompany her and protect her." Eowyn was about to speak when a yell of alarm caught both of their attentions. Merry ran back into the tent and said.

"We are under attack!" Eowyn and Tellis followed Merry out of the tent to see a small army storming the camp. Several tents were already ablaze and many of the men were trying to put the fires out.

Eowyn ran back into her tent and a moment later came out with a sword as the first of the orcs reached where they stood. Tellis drew his blade and cut down the first orc who did not anticipate the elf to be prepared for battle.

Merry attacked and was able to duck under the locked blades of Eowyn and an orc to stab the villain in the gut. The fighting continued on and several more orcs fell to Eowyn and Merry who fought well as a team. Tellis was busy dispatching several orcs who tried to make it past them. The group of them did not realize that as they fought the fires spread and that Eowyn's tent was now ablaze with Leanien inside. 

*Well there is chapter 20 and I do want to reply to a review I got recently as to Leanien's relationship with Boromir and the others. She has lived in Mordor the entirety of her life so she doesn't have very good social skills let alone relationship skills and I kind of wanted her to be oblivious to the implications of some actions and how she is supposed to respond or social norms so if she comes off as somewhat whorish that is some of my intent. I know that it doesn't make for the best OC to some people but this story isn't about a perfect character who knows what the world would expect of her or how she is supposed to handle herself, for instance in the chapters that she is traveling with the injured Boromir after he was shot by Lurzt she used the skirt of her own dress for bandages and exposed her legs. I guess that some people might not realize that showing leg used to be a huge taboo in society. But yes Leanien is supposed to come off as a rather improper woman, she was raised by wraiths who only bothered to teach her what Sauron told them too which didn't include social skills or womanly mannerism. Though I do admit that the Witch-King giving Leanien the "talk" would be funny, thanks for the constructive criticism N. *


	21. Chapter 21

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 21:

He hadn't expected the outcome of Osgiliath nor had he expected that his father would be fine with it. Feramir had not expected many things to happen, after the retreat from Osgiliath he knew his father would be angered at him. Denethor was dealing with the death of Boromir, so when Feramir rode into Minas Tirith and up to the citadel he did not expect to be warmly received or for that reception to include his dead brother.

"Feramir!" Boromir greeting him with a smile, Feramir stood dumbfound for a moment before he realized that his brother actually stood before him. A smile spread across the gondorians face and he returned the greeting giving Boromir a hug he said.

"Boromir! You cheat death! Your horn was found cloven in two we all thought you dead!" Boromir laughed at this and said.

"I was very well close to it! I will tell you all of what happened but now is not the time, an army is marching on the city we need to prepare for battle." With that the two brothers went to the hall of kings to where Denethor was discussing strategy with Gandalf and the other captains of Gondor.

~~O~~

The attack on the camp ended the next morning with the last of the orcs fleeing and being shot down by archers. The camp had suffered great damaged and many of the tents were burned down over night. People were now gathering into groups at the tents that had not burned down. The smell of burnt cloth and flesh hung in the air and the sun was dimmed by the haze of smoke. Orcs and men lay dead on the ground and there was no clear path to be taken that did not involve stepping over a corpse. Rohan had suffered many losses and many of the men had lost hope to win an even greater battle against Mordor's full force.

Legolas had been wandering through the groups of people with Aragorn and Gimli in search of Merry and Leanien. Both had yet to be seen by the fellowship and Legolas feared that Leanien was hurt during the battle.

"Lord Aragorn." Eowyn called out as they were passing by. Aragorn turned and saw that with Eowyn was Merry.

"It is good to see you both safe." He said walking over to them followed by Legolas and Gimli. Merry nodded bleakly and said.

"It's good you three are well too."

"You haven't seen Leanien or Tellis have you?" Aragorn asked, he knew that the elven guard would not be far from Leanien wherever she was, but the attack had caused such disorganization that everyone was having trouble finding people.

"Merry?" Legolas asked looking into the hobbits eyes. Merry who was fighting back tears said.

"She's gone. She was in Eowyn's tent when they attacked and we were all outside fighting. It wasn't until we realized the tent was on fire that we went inside to get Leanien out of there. She wasn't there though, the back of the tent had been cut open and she was gone."

The three looked at Merry with horror as they came to understand what he was saying.

"Where is Tellis?" Aragorn asked hoping the elf was not dead, he was annoying but did not deserve to die.

"When he realized that Leanien had been taken he rushed out the back of the tent after her, I don't know where he went or if he has found her. We had to deal with more orcs as they started coming into the tent. They're gone." Merry said with finality, Legolas spoke then with a fire in his eyes.

"We have to go after them." Though Aragorn shook his head at this.

"We cant."

"Aragorn she is our companion, just as we did not abandon Merry and Pippin we won't abandon her."

"What do you propose we do Legolas? Leave the armies go after her and forget about the siege on Minas Tirith? We can't do that and you know it. We will look for her after the battle, but we cannot abandon out obligations to Rohan and Gondor. We must hope that Tellis can get to her." Legolas was ready to explode at Aragorn for his words when he looked his friend in the eyes he realized that those words hurt the ranger as much as they did Legolas. Legolas gave a frustrated sigh and said.

"I only hope that she can be saved after the battle."

~~O~~

After the meeting on how to hand the battle the two brothers had taken time to catch up over a pint.

"So how did your horn come to be cloven in two?" Feramir asked.

"I took three arrows to the chest while protecting Merry and Pippen. I thought for sure I was done for, though Leanien wouldn't stand for any of us dying. She pulled the arrows out and started treating the wounds even after I had given up." Feramir laughed at this and said.

"She sounds about as stubborn as you." Boromir smiled at this though he knew it was true. "So that is her jewel you are wearing then?" Feramir said pointing at Leanien's necklace which hung around Boromir's neck.

"Ah yes it is."

"Seems she is just as smitten with you are you are with her. Who would have thought? My big brother falling in love with an elf. If I recall you didn't even want to go to Rivendell."

"Ah yes well it is perhaps a good thing I did though. I have never met a woman with more fire and courage than her. You will see, when the soldiers from Rohan arrive she will be with them. I am going to ask her to marry me." Feramir smiled and raising his pint he said.

"I am happy for you brother." Boromir hit his beer mug against Feramir's and they both drank deeply.

It wasn't long until the brothers had to give up their drinks and head to the wall to prepare for the coming army. While they had managed to keep good spirits in light of the upcoming battle they weren't overly eager for it to start fighting.

Boromir stood at a watch tower looking over at the coming army still as of yet out of range for the long bows and trebuchets. The force was fearsome and several trolls pushed towers while other trolls wore armor and carried giant cleaving swords or mallets. Feramir walked up to his brother and said looking out over this on coming army.

"What do you suppose our chances are?"

"We both have things yet to live for, and today we won't die."

"You have your woman to look forward to." Boromir looked over at Feramir and said putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"You have a wedding to look forward to. You are my best man; you can't go and die on me. Then what would we do?" Feramir chuckled at his brother and wished he had that bravery to look at you probable death and scoff at it. To be able to joke when an army was ready to break down the gates to your home and kill everyone.

"You are right, today we fight for each other and for the light that still lingers in the shadow."

*here is chapter 21 not to exciting I know, please review with opinions and criticism, I am hoping to be able to get through these next few chapters quickly, I just got a plethora of new music to listen to while I write so that is good. You all should know that the story is starting to reach its end. I have several more chapters planned but I don't expect to make it to 40 chapters with this story. Thank you everyone who has stuck to the story thus far.*


	22. Chapter 22

First check this out, I saw it and thought it was funny .net/fs8/PRE/i/2005/363/6/9/Sauron_s_pitstop_at_Jollibee_by_cadmus_ (don't worry it's just an image)

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 22:

He hadn't thought that thing would turn out this way. No indeed he would have expected the ranger to kill the girl when she was left behind on Weathertop. Though, this was not the case so it would seem. They had returned to Weathertop after the ranger with the hobbits had left and she was not there. Indeed he did not care overly much if the girl died, his goal was the ring and not some elf trained to believe Sauron to be her father. Though, this ranger had surprised him further still. This man was friend to elves and was able to get an elven woman to take the hobbit that had his master's ring to Rivendell. They, the Nazgul, had all agreed that since the Halfling was stabbed with a Morgul blade that it would be easier to simply trap them and wait for the Halfling to change into a wraith. When the elven woman had taken the hobbit in question they had all raced after her only to have their mounts killed with the waters gathered by the elves magic.

The loss of the horses was a setback and they had to return to Mordor before they would be able to hunt for the ring again. He was sure then that Sauron would be angered at the double loss of the ring and the elven girl that had been raised to serve him. Though the dark lord was not, in fact the Witchking would almost dare to say that Sauron was pleased the girl had been taken and now forced into the ranks of the enemy.

The Witchking did not know Sauron's plan for the girl and had never been given any hints as to what the plan was. Now though, the Witchking was as lost as ever.

Orcs were coming in bringing with them the girl and some other elf too. This puzzled the Witchking and he sought answers from Sauron.

'Fret not over the reappearance of our ward my lord of Angmar. This is as planned, bring this other elf that the orcs have brought back with them.' The Witchking did as he was bid and brought the elf before Sauron's gaze on the balcony where so often in the past the girl had stood and spoken to Sauron. The elf was battered and beaten though very much alive and willing to fight, for simplicities sake the Witchking had two Uruks drag the elf to the balcony. Where Sauron put his full gaze on the elf.

'Why do you return to Mordor with my daughter?' Sauron the deceiver spoke to the elf who shuddered at the sheer force of the dark lord's gaze. Though, he answered in an unwavering voice which spoke of a strength that would not easily be bent to the will of others.

"I vowed to protect Leanien from the evils of this world Sauron Orc Master." The elf spat the insulting title out and then gave a cry of pain as Sauron retaliated with his might.

'To serve my daughter is to serve me, elf. Remember that as you rot in the dungeons.' With that the Sauron exuded his might for a final moment on the elf then returned his gaze to sweeping the lands of Mordor.

~~O~~

The sound of steel meeting steel and various cries was heard all around. Cries of pain and victory. Cries of fear and intimidation. The first of the towers had made it to the walls of Minas Tirith and Boromir fought alongside his brother who was dispatching orcs with relative ease. Boromir couldn't help but note that in their time apart his little brother had improved in his fighting skills.

Feramir blocked a swing from and orc then parried cutting in an upward arc leaving a gash against both arms of the orc. It's plate armor prevented the blade from reaching the orcs torso. The orc howled in anger and pain swinging its sword wildly at Feramir who was barely able to hop back out of the swords reach.

Boromir was in the process of dealing with two orcs who had thought they would be able to gang up on him and take him down. They both hadn't paid any attention to where they stood and Boromir was backing them towards the wall. When the first orcs legs bumped against the two foot tall stone railing it hesitated for a moment. In that moment Boromir swung his sword out of sheer force and knocked the orc off its feet causing it to fall over the wall and to its death. The other orc realized it was too close to the wall and tried to get past Boromir only to have his blade break through the plate armor and spear it through the chest.

Down in the fields before Minas Tirith the forces from Rohan had arrived and were charging through the ranks of orcs cutting and trampling as they went. The Haradrens had already ended up in the fighting and were suffering greatly at the hand of Eomer's command.

Sheer chaos had emerged since the beginning of the battle and despite the aid from Rohan the army of Sauron was still too great a force to be managed by the two kingdoms. The presence of the Nazgul only furthered the chaos.

It wasn't until the arrival of Aragorn that the tides turned as he brought with him a ghostly army who slaughtered the armies of Mordor. Even the great beasts of the Harad Desert could not stand up to their might.

~~O~~

When the fighting had ended Gandalf, Pippen, Boromir, Feramir, and Denethor went out to see the ghostly army that Aragorn commanded.

Around them stood Legolas and Gimli as well as Eomer, none yet had the chance to go searching for missing friends and kin.

"We have fulfilled our oath, now release us." One of the ghosts, the leader, spoke to Aragorn.

"Bad idea, these guys are handy in a tight spot." Gimli said to Aragorn, Denethor decided to chime in at this point too and said.

"They haven't destroyed all the forces of Mordor, you can't let them go." The steward was quickly coming to realize that Aragorn was indeed the heir to Gondor as he stood in awe at the ghost army of deserters from the first war of the ring.

As if not having heard either of them Aragorn spoke.

"I hold your oath fulfilled, rest now in the halls of your ancestors." With those words the ghosts gave a collective sigh as their forms turned to mist in the wind and were blown away. Gimli grumbled slightly in disapproval of his friends decision. Aragorn turned to look at Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship that was gathered there.

It was Boromir who spoke first and asked with an uneasy realization.

"Where is Leanien?" The moment the question was posed Boromir could tell that something was wrong by the looks Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli shared.

"After you three set off for Gondor she fell ill. Though, she came with us for most of the way here. The camp was attacked, and she was taken." Aragorn said his tone showing the guilt he felt that one of their own was so easily taken hostage. Boromir was at a loss, he did not understand how this could have happened. Leanien had always been a strong woman and to fall ill let alone be taken was beyond the Gondorian.

"We can't just let them take her! If she had to be captured then Sauron surely intends to kill her." Boromir protested as the realization that Leanien could be dead right now struck.

"Sauron would not waste so many years turning her into a servant to simply kill her now." Gandalf said, Boromir fisted his hands and paced a short line in frustration.

"I will not sit idly by while she is trapped again in Mordor! It was pure arrogance on Sauron's behalf that she was able to be free of the wretched land in the first place. She will not get another chance to be free from there unless we are the ones to free her."

Denethor who had been simply listening to his eldest son's impassioned will to attack Mordor to save this woman came to a realization. This certainly was not the first time the steward had heard of Leanien. In fact Boromir had brought her up soon after he arrived in Minas Tirith after his supposed death. Though in all the time that Boromir talked of his elven love he only spoke of how stubbornly strong she tried to be, how she refused to let him die when three arrows sat in his chest. He had talked of how she had nursed him back to health and her poor skills at stitching a wound. He spoke of her smile, how her hair was as dark as a starless night, how she in giving him her necklace told him that she loved him. Nothing was said that would have connected her to Sauron or Mordor. Denethor had honestly believed that the girl was simply another of the elves that wanted to personally aid in the rings destruction. Now, now he realized that this elven woman was ally to no elf or man but Sauron. He realized that she was the Black Lady of Mordor.

"That woman is the Black Lady! Leave her to die she is a traitor to all of middle earth!" Denethor bellowed his face turning a violent purple in his anger. Boromir stopped his pacing and fidgeting and looked directly at his father with a cold hard stare.

"That was by no choice of hers and she did not choose to betray us or to return to Mordor. For that alone I will not betray her by leaving her at the hands of our enemies."

"Let us return to the citadel for many things must be discussed and decided upon." Gandalf said, and all in question took that as a queue to start back towards Minas Tirith.

Though the walk back as a silent one upon entering the throne room of the citadel heated debate broke out on what should be done.

"Leave the girl and Mordor be, we have defeated Sauron's armies he will not return to face us again soon." Denethor yelled over Boromir who was insistent on storming the black gate as soon as possible.

"You judge her when you do not know her! I will not leave her there."

This arguing continued for quite some time before Aragorn yelled loud enough to be heard over the bickering and once he had everyone's attention he said.

"We have to attack Sauron regardless of Leanien. Ten thousand orcs stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom. If we attack the black gate we will pull Saurons armies and his attention to us, making him blind to all else."

"A diversion." Legolas said with a realization.

"It is a fools plan! The hobbit won't make it to the mountain of doom and I am surprised that the witless Halfling has not yet been captured." Denethor protested though was ignored. Boromir walked towards Aragorn and stopping a pace away from the king of Gondor said in a hushed tone.

"We must look for her, if we survive." Aragorn put a hand on Boromir's shoulder and stated simply.

"We will find her."


	23. Chapter 23

The Black Lady of Mordor Chapter 23:

The combined armies of Rohan and Gondor stood outside the black gates and stood while the armies of Sauron marched out to meet them. It wasn't a hopeful battle Boromir realized as he looked about. He wanted desperately to search for Leanien, especially after the Mouth of Sauron spoke about the traitorous Black Lady. Boromir was beyond a doubt that she was somewhere in Mordor and still alive. He would find her; he promised himself that he would not leave without her.

As the army of Mordor surrounded the smaller army of men the air became thick with tension. It wasn't until Aragorn lifted his sword and said softly looking back at the remnants of the fellowship.

"For Frodo." Then he charged Merry and Pippin were the first to follow yelling out a battle cry and raising their swords. Then it was as if everyone moved into action they all ran towards the armies of Mordor and the last battle began. Chaos ensued it was every man for himself as the armies of Mordor outnumbered the armies of Gondor and Rohan ten to one. The battle raged around the fellowship as orcs and trolls attacked men on the ground and the Nazgul fought the eagles overhead.

There was a shudder through the entire area and the battle froze. Every man orc and troll looked back at Barad Dur as Sauron's screams were heard over everything else. The tower cracked and began to fall the eye became unstable and as the tower fell the eye exploded. Orcs and trolls began to run and Merry yelled out thrusting his sword into the air

"FRODO!" Almost as soon as the victory cry rang out Mt. Doom erupted and the cry of victory was cut off suddenly. The earth in Mordor began to fall in on itself and crumbled under the feet of the army of Mordor hundreds of orcs fell into the pits that were forming. For several moments no one moved, when the earth stopped falling, the black gates had been consumed.

Within seconds Gandalf had gotten one of the eagles to land and he got on its back just above the wing joint it took off and with two others headed towards Mt. Doom. The fellowship had collected together among the masses of men.

"We need to rally the armies hunt down the remnants of the Sauron's forces." Aragorn said to Eomer and Feramir. Though, when he turned to Boromir, Aragorn knew instantly that he wasn't going to get the man to help with the orc hunt until he had found Leanien.

"I am going to look for her." Boromir said and was about to leave when Aragorn grabbed his arm and said.

"Wait don't go alone. It is stupid to get yourself killed because you were careless."

"I will go with him." Legolas said walking up, Boromir gave the elf a nod and headed off towards Mordor.

~~O~~

Nearly three days had passed Boromir and Legolas had yet to find Leanien. Though the destruction of the ring was successful and they were both relieved to hear that Frodo and Sam survived and were well in Rivendell. Though, both man and elf refused to rest until they knew the fate of the entire fellowship. They had scoured the entirety of the rubble that was Barad Dur and had searched the lands between the gate and Mt. Doom whose fires had died and left the mountain a husk of the evil that once ruled those lands.

Boromir hit his fist against a rock and gave a cry of frustration.

"We have searched the entirety of Barad Dur and everything between the black gates and Mt. Doom. Where have they taken her!"

"Boromir the only place I can think that we have yet to look for her is in Minas Morgul. Though I begin to fear that we simply won't find her." Legolas said with a look of dismay. Boromir glared at the elf and said.

"She is alive and we will find her."

~~O~~

The two made their way to Minas Morgul which as with the majority of Mordor was now abandoned. Orcs dared not stay in the dark lands for men of Gondor often hunted them there. Minas Morgul without its host of orcs and Nazgul had remained much the same in the past few days. Though, it was there in the lower levels that Boromir and Legolas now ventured searching for Leanien.

"This place is far too quiet." Boromir muttered as they walked. Legolas was about to agree when he heard a shuffling ahead.

"There is something here still." Legolas spoke softly pulling his bow out and knocking an arrow. Perhaps it was foolish for them to venture into this dark place though they were both foolish in their search for Leanien.

Drawing his sword Boromir strode forwards with Legolas close behind, they rounded a corner and found a small group of three orcs huddled and prepared to fight. At the sight of them Legolas let loose an arrow downing one that held a tower shield. Boromir charged the remaining two who in their fright tripped each other up and fell to the gondorian's blade.

Those three orcs were the only life they found in Minas Morgul. Though they searched that evil place top to bottom they found only one sign of Leanien. That was a bloodied dress that was carelessly discarded in a pile of filth.

Sorrow hung heavy between the two as they admitted defeat and accepted that Leanien was beyond them. With heavy hearts they made their way to Minas Tirith.

When they arrived it was a day after Aragorn's coronation as king. They were met by friends and kin though no smiles crossed either face as they relayed that they had only found a bloodied dress. A vigil was held for Leanien and messengers were sent out to each of the fellowship to tell of Leanien's death. The last time the fellowship met was at the funeral of the elven woman who had found a way into each of their hearts.

"I will not forget the shock I held when I first saw Leanien dressed in the garb of a Nazgul at Weathertop." Aragorn said to the others who had gathered. Naturally Elrond and Arwen attended the funeral with the rest of the fellowship.

"I will miss the talks of herbs and plants she discovered on our journey. She was but a child to the world though fate decided her time came long before her years were spent." Gandalf said looking on at the mound raised for Leanien though they had no corpse to bury.

"I will remember the time spent teaching her how to wield an elven blade…" Legolas said trailing off as if he had other words to say but did not voice them.

"I will never forget the last time I saw her. When I realized that I could not ever feel for a woman the way I felt for her." Boromir said in his hand he held the necklace that Leanien had given him.

The funeral went on after each member of the fellowship spoke their peace about Leanien. Gradually they left, the hobbits were the first to leave followed by Gimli and Legolas then Aragorn and Arwen left. Until only Boromir stood vigil at her grave, when morning began to light the sky Elrond rejoined Boromir at Leanien's grave.

"You could not have changed her fate." Elrond said quietly.

"I could have done something more. I could have stayed with her. I should have stayed with her." Boromir said on the verge of tears, though sorrow hung heavy in Elrond's voice no grief showed in his expression as he spoke.

"I had foreseen it long before I knew she was alive. I had at first feared it to be Arwen who was fated to be lost to Mordor. It was not until Leanien returned to Rivendell that I knew who that vision was of. Over the course of the war I often cast my thoughts to that vision and saw many outcomes of it. This was perhaps the least damaging of what could have happened. Know this though; the ring was destroyed only because she was able to be strong when she was at her weakest." With this Elrond turned and left.

~~O~~

Ten years later… Boromir now stood as steward and general to the armies of Gondor, Aragorn and Arwen had ruled the land in prosperity and peace for years. While the numbers of orcs dwindled to rare sightings they still thrived in Mordor. A land which no one believed would ever be cleansed of the evil that once ruled there. In the first few years that had passed since the war of the ring many adventurous warriors had traveled to Mordor to hunt orcs. Feramir had married Eowyn and Legolas still traveled the lands of Middle Earth with Gimli. The two had over the years become even closer friends. Frodo and Gandalf had long since left Middle Earth with Galadriel and Celeborn. As Boromir heard it Sam did well for himself in the Shire as did Merry and Pippin. Denethor had passed away two years after the war of the ring leaving the position of Steward to Boromir.

Boromir strode into the throne room where Aragorn met with several of his capitains. A scout had returned with alarming news. It had been a serious enough issue that Aragorn had become involved with the matter. Boromir was in a velvet tunic and soft leather boots. Around his neck could be seen the silver chain to Leanien's necklace.

"Ah Boromir!" Aragorn greeted the man then turned to the scout who was a ranger like Feramir had been during the war. Aragorn nodded to the scout who began to relay why they were there.

"We were coming back from a scouting trip and passed by where the black gates once stood just to check and make sure… We ran into a party of orcs. So we attacked, they seemed rather organized for orcs so we kept one alive and interrogated it. The orc said that they were a group of border guards that they were defending the lands of the Black Lady." With this the scout produced an orc flag that was black cloth and on it painted with red paint was the shape of the pendant that was Leanien's necklace.

"I'll look into this matter personally." Boromir said. The scout spoke up again and said.

"That's not all my lord. There are Nazgul in Mordor still. We heard one shortly after killing the orcs. We did not stay in the area."

"Are you sure of this?" Aragorn asked having heard the information about the Nazgul just now. The scout nodded with a rather frightened look.

"I was a foot man during the war of the ring; I remember the Nazgul's screeching well my king."

"Boromir assemble five hundred men we ride for Mordor."

~~O~~

When they arrived where the black gates would have stood the sight was shocking. They knew that Mordor was beginning to live again though the thick forest they saw was not what they expected. The ground that had sunken was filled with clear water and around the land was fertile and full of life. Though what shocked them most was not the forest but the watch towers built on the other side of the lake that separated Mordor from the rest of Middle Earth. It was crafted of wood and at the top of each tower hung the same black flag with the red emblem. Orcs could be seen on the other side of the lake bustling about with the arrival of the army from Gondor.

Though Aragorn could not be sure something seemed rather different about the orcs than he remembered. Though, as one orc came across the lake in a boat with a white strip of cloth tied to the top of a spear the change became apparent. These orcs were better equipped and looked clean.

The orc got out of the boat and stood at the shore of the lake and waited as Aragorn and Boromir road up to it. They left twenty feet between themselves and the orc.

"What reason do you, king of Gondor, have to bring an army to the land Mordor and the Black Lady?"

"We seek an audience with the Black Lady. Have her come forth from the black lands." Aragorn said. The orc looked between the two and said.

"Should you betray the treat know this king of Gondor. We are capable of avenging our Lady." With that the orc turned and getting back in the small boat returned across the lake.

Boromir looked at Aragorn though did not have to speak to be able to answer his friend.

"Do not trust a hope Boromir, it is most likely not Leanien that is their Black Lady."

"How do you explain their battelments? It is the same." Boromir said as he pulled the necklace out from under his chainmail armor, the pendent glinting in the midday sun.

"We cannot assume anything Boromir. We must wait till we see who this Black Lady is."

Over three hours passed before they saw a change across the lake. A boat was drifting through the lake and coming into full view and out of a portion of the lake hidden by trees. It was made of wood and steel though the boat had a structural design Aragorn would not thought orcs capable of making. The boat was decorated with a spinning design that ended in sharp points.

When the ship landed on the near shore several orcs left the boat with ropes and stakes securing them in to ground, to prevent the boat from drifting away. It was perhaps three times as large as the small row boat that the single orc had taken over when they first arrived. When the boat was secured three more figures left the boat; one was clearly an Uruk hai, though the hulking Uruk wore plate armor that was not of the normal orc craft. The armor was similar in quality to that of the soldiers of Gondor. Though, the metal had been stained a black color. The second figure was that of a Nazgul the dark cloak was enough to tell Aragorn what it was. The Nazgul turned back to the ship and held out a gloved hand as a final figure clad in black departed the ship with the aid of the offered hand. This figure was shorter than the other two and wore a pointed helmet that was reminiscent of the one that Sauron wore when he had a physical form. This figure wore a black cloak as well. The three stood together the Uruk to the left, Nazgul to the right, the shorter person in the center. Aragorn noted that the Uruk and Nazgul were very near the same height. Whoever had taken rule of Mordor sought to appear imposing and strong. The three walked half the distance between where their boat was docked and Aragorn's forces.

"Shall we go and meet this Black Lady?" Aragorn said to Boromir who nodded. They dismounted their horses and walked the distance stopping ten paces away from the three black clad figures. For a moment no one spoke each side seemed to be judging the other. After a moment the shorter figure in the middle raised their hands and pulled off the pointed helmet, sleeves slide back to show the pale skin of their arms covered in ugly red scars, black tresses of hair fell from the helmet and the cool blue eyes looked at the two men and said.

"Hello Lords of Gondor." Her tone was cold and disapproving. Both Aragorn and Boromir looked at her shocked.

"Leanien." Boromir said almost unbelievingly he started towards her only to be stopped by the Uruk who snarled grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"You will not approach my Lady without her consent." Leanien ignored the Uruk and Boromir and addressing Aragorn said.

"Why have you brought this army here?"

"Leanien, what are you doing in Mordor? We thought you were dead. Why are you amassing an army of orcs?" Aragorn was dismayed when he saw that same unfriendly look on her face as when he first met her over ten years ago.

"I have taken charge of the lands of Mordor. My people are not an army to attack with but to defend against invasion. In the year since the war of the ring men have been invading Mordor and attacking a peaceful people."

"Peaceful? Orcs have and never will be peaceful." Boromir said with a glare that was on par with the ones that Denethor made.

"Tell me, when was the last organized attack against Gondor or Rohan? Not one has happened in over eight years. Prior to that I did not have the support of the majority of the orc population. Since I took charge of Mordor no attack has been made against men. We only defend our lands"

"Leanien these aren't your lands! Mordor was never your home and you shouldn't be here now." Boromir said in an angry yet pleading tone.

"You will not command my Lady Leanien." Hiss the Nazgul, though Boromir was sure that all the Nazgul perished with Sauron the one that stood before him seemed oddly familiar.

"Tellis I am capable of handling this. Though I think that it is best if I speak with these two alone. I will meet you back at the ship." Leanien said handing her helmet to Tellis who gave an irritated hiss but turned with the Uruk and walked back to the ship. Leanien turned her attention back to Aragorn and Boromir, both men wore an unbelieving expression.

"What happened to you Leanien?" Aragorn asked as if unsure the woman he talked to was actually Leanien.

"You mean after I was left in the pits of Barad Dur when you achieved your goal? Tellis saved my life. After I had been taken he was captured trying to sneak into Mordor. Tortured and starved we were left in the dungeons. Tellis was tortured using a Morgul blade; now he can never rejoin his ancestors in the Hall of Mandos."

"Please Leanien you must know we searched for you. Legolas and I, we searched for you. We thought you were dead." Boromir said with a pleading look, he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms.

"I would not have left even if you had found me. Tellis is now forever bound to Mordor by the sheer fear of what he has become. I will not leave him to linger in these lands alone."

"Why defend the orcs? How many now live in Mordor? If they decide they don't want to stay in Mordor how will you stop them?" Aragorn asked his tone serious.

"They have changed in the ten years since the war. They are a civilized people now and have no need to leave Mordor."

"They are orcs, they would rather kill a man than speak with one." Boromir spat, he did not know this woman who stood before him. He did not recognize his love under the scars; he did not see the woman he remembered in those eyes. This was not his love. This was not his Leanien.

"If you do not believe me then come and see for yourself. I can promise that while visiting my lands you will not be harmed."

Aragorn and Boromir exchanged a look then Aragorn said.

"Very well. Prove to us that you have control of these orcs and you will not lead them from Mordor. Then we will leave you be." Boromir gave Aragorn a disapproving look then nodded bitterly.

"In form your army of the arrangement and I will show you what has become of my lands."

As Boromir and Aragorn approached the boat they had with them five of their best fighters. Leanien met them with a mocking smile.

"A guard? Surely you trust me more than that."

"It isn't you I have a lack of trust in." Aragorn stated simply as the boarded the ship. Leanien turned to the Uruk who had greeting Aragorn and Boromir with her and said.

"It is important that these men feel we are a peaceful people and will not seek to attack them. The king and steward of Gondor may have once been my companions but that does not ensure the safety of our lands or our people. Shagrat we must be careful, some of our people are not far enough from the old ways to be ready to have a peaceful encounter with men." Shagrat gave a gruff nod and replied in his rasping voice.

"The fields are best my lady. The mountain is also well for these men to see."

"Very good, the lords are in attendance today so that is best. They will see how we have changed since Sauron ruled." Shagrat growled at mention of Sauron then said.

"Sauron did not rule my lady. He dictated." Leanien gave Shagrat a smirk and said.

"Remember it is because of Sauron that I am able to lead you now. Though, it is good to see that fear of him does not hold sway over you. I am reminded every day that you are the best choice for my third."

Boromir watched as Leanien spoke with the Uruk and felt an unknown rage burst to life as she gave the beast a smile while she talked. A hand clapped on his shoulder and Boromir turned to face Aragorn.

"Many things have changed in ten years." Boromir stated simply trying to pretend he did not care.

The trip across the lake was a tense one for the men of Gondor. They stood on deck as the orcs rowed the boat into a smaller portion of the lake that was surrounded by trees and the headed towards a dock.

As the boat was tied to the dock Aragorn and Boromir was led from the boat onto a packed dirt path. Leanien walked with the men from Gondor as Tellis and Shagrat walked just behind the men with the orcs that had been on the boat.

Aragorn noted that as they walked they passed several smaller paths and many of the orcs that walked with them branched off until the number dwindled to about half a dozen that followed the tour. As they walked the path widened and the trees thinned out until they came out to a large expanse of fields that were each fenced in and thick with wheat. In each of the fields cows roamed eating the wheat as they wished.

"These fields feed the livestock. I found that these lands were rich for growing crops after the mountain cooled and the ash cleared."

"This is your solution feed them cattle?" Aragorn asked skeptically as he looked at the cows eating the wheat. Leanien smiled and said.

"No it is only part of the solution. The rest is at the Citadel."

"Citadel, you have rebuild Barad Dur?" Boromir asked looking skeptically at Leanien, bitterly noting that she had reserved a smile for and Uruk and for Aragorn but had hardly looked at him.

"No, Barad Dur will never rise again. Those stones hold evil in them that even a thousand years could not diminish. The Citadel is built from the husk of the mountain." As they walked the mountain became visible above the tree tops they left the fields and back onto a path of packed dirt through the trees. The trees were less thick here and buildings could be seen through the forest. Each built of wood and each bearing the spinning design that was the same style that decorated the boat. Orcs were more numerously seen now and several stood in the door ways of the buildings and watched the group of men. Some orcs joined the group as they traveled through Mordor and again the trees thinned the closer they got to the mountain. It wasn't until the mountain loomed over them that the trees stopped again and the carved face of the husk of Mt. Doom. Out of the mountain was carved a city the blackened stones stood solemnly among the masses of wood buildings that were built around it. By now the news that men were in Mordor and the Black Lady was with them had spread. Orcs stood along the wide packed dirt path watching as Leanien led the men to the mountain. An orc walked up and matched his pace with Leanien's and asked.

"My Lady, the lords are in council are you intending to interrupt them with these…visitors?" The orc asked looking back at the men.

"These are our guests the King and Steward of Gondor have come to see our lands."

"You mean to decide if we are a threat or not."

"To put it bluntly yes. When our border patrol went to check the Gondor side of the lake there was confusion between our patrol and some scouts of Gondor. That is why the king is here now to see what has become of Mordor." The orc growled and asked.

"Do you want me to inform the lords that they will soon have visitors?"

"If you would. Thank you." Leanien said and the orc nodded taking off towards the carved steps of the mountain with a great spead.

"To be honest I did not think it would take you ten years to come and look into what has been happening here. Legolas and Gimli came through three years ago. Odd he said that he would inform you as to the condition of Mordor when he went to Gondor."

"Legolas and Gimli haven't been to Minas Tirith since I married Arwen." Aragorn said with a sight frown. Leanien simply shrugged though as they reached the stairs carved into the mountain she stopped and turned to them saying.

"Inside we will meet with the Lords of Mordor. They are all Orcs aside from me and Tellis. Naturally you must treat them with as much respect as you would a human or elven lord. I speak mainly to your guard that you brought. The laws of Mordor are different from Gondor, if your men insult a lord they have the right to demand retribution in single combat. Is this understood?" Leanien gave each of the men that stood behind Aragorn and Boromir a hard stare and Aragorn spoke.

"No one will insult any of the lords." With a nod Leanien started up the stairs.

Inside the arching doors was the thin strip of rock which Frodo cast the ring into the fires of Mt. Doom. On either side just inside the doors was a stair way down to a lower level. The main chamber was a rounded room with stair ways leading up against the far side. To a balcony which hugged the walls and went full circle around the chamber just above their heads. Against the walls above the balcony was a wide mural that depicted Frodo throwing the ring into the fires and the fall of Barad Dur. Several panels depicted a wraith version of Tellis bringing Leanien from the rubble of Barad Dur. The next panel was Leanien appointing the orc lords of Mordor. The wall had space for several more panels though they were plank spaces of smoothed stone.

Leanien led the group down the stairs and they came out in a lower level of the main chamber and there was a circle of chairs around a large table which was laden with a variety of meat and pitchers of drinks some solid metal so the contents were obscured others made of glass containing water. Seated around the table were several orcs dressed in fine clothing similar to the kind of clothing that Aragorn and Boromir wore when they were in Minas Tirith.

"Please have a seat." Leanien gestured for the men to sit at the table, most were hesitant to do so but after Aragorn and Boromir sat, they reluctantly did the same. "My lords of Mordor, we are visited by the king and steward of Gondor and several of their men. They wish to see how we have developed since the war of the ring." Leanien took a seat then between the men and orcs and poured herself a glass of water.

"Do not drink from the metal pitchers they are filled with blood." One of the orcs said holding up a goblet with a toothy smile and drank.

"Tell us, how do you run Mordor?" Boromir said ignoring the meats and pitcher on the table. An Uruk with broad shoulders and a hard face replied.

"Mordor is governed by the council that is us gathered here. We raise our cattle and keep to our own lands. What cause do you have to war against these lands?"

"We aren't waging war against Mordor." Aragorn said though he did not get the chance to explain further as an orc in a black tunic said.

"We know of your army outside the gates of our land King of Gondor. We know that your scouts have attacked our border patrol killing them all in cold blood. We know that our pasts have not been the kindest though times change and you seem to lack the capacity to accept this."

"That was a misunderstanding. Until the incident with the scouts we were yet unaware that the orcs had formed a civilization or that Leanien leads you."

"The Black Lady brought our civilization from the ashes of war like she came from the ashes of Barad Dur."

The conversation went much like for the next hour and Aragorn was grateful that he managed to get his men out of the council chamber without a challenge. They had returned to the docks and were preparing to leave. Tellis and Leanien were going to accompany the men to Gondor's side of the lake.

Aragorn stood on the deck of the ship with Tellis as the orcs prepared to take the men back.

"I must thank you Tellis. You have done a better job at protecting her than any of us ever did."

"Stop Aragorn. Do not pretend to have a sudden change of heart towards me. I know you never liked me and could never like me now with what I am." Tellis hissed out "You want to give me a proper thank you? Keep your forces out of Mordor. This land I will forever dwell in must become my home now. If you want to show any form of gratitude when you leave do not return, keep your men from here, and never let that man return here." Tellis said gesturing at Boromir. Aragorn frowned and said.

"That is for Leanien to decide if she wants Boromir around. Though I doubt he will stay here."

~~O~~

On the dock Boromir stood with Leanien and waited as she waved away several orcs asking if she was ready to depart.

"I need to speak to Boromir for a moment then we can depart." The orcs seemed satisfied with this and left her alone with Boromir giving them enough space to talk privetly.

"Leanien. Come back with me. You shouldn't be in this place, please." Boromir said though Leanien held up her hand cutting him off.

"Boromir, dispite what you have seen this place is very unstable still. Many orcs are still holding to the old ways though they have kept to the eastern side of Mordor. I must stay here, they need me Boromir."

"No they do not. You have some illusion that these orcs need you to lead them that you must remain here. Tellis is a wraith and you are covered in scares why can you not see what this place has done to you?"

"Boromir I will not argue the matter. I will remain here until the orcs have a stable society. If you wish to stay you are welcome but I cannot leave."

"Then there is nothing left to talk about." Boromir said turning and leaving. As they left not once did Boromir look at Leanien. Though Aragorn bid her farewell and she bid them to have a safe trip, then she returned to Mordor.

~~O~~

Sixteen years later…

Boromir lay in the healing house at Minas Tirith on his death bed. He rolled Leanien's pendent between his fingers as he looked out the window from his bed. The mountains of Mordor loomed in the distance though the black clouds had dissipated since the ring was destroyed those lands held his greatest love and his greatest sorrow. Outside his room in the hall there was a commotion then the door opened. In stepped two figures cloaked in black, followed by several guards and Aragorn.

"You cannot be here!" one of the guards bellowed at the cloaked figures. The shorter of the two threw back their hood and was reviled to be Leanien looking no different than she did when Boromir had first met her.

"Aragorn please I need a moment." Leanien said she sounded wary which was alarming to Aragorn and he ushered the guards out of the room assuring them that it was alright. Then he and Tellis left closing the door behind them.

"Leanein, why are you here?" Boromir asked his voice hoarse. Leanien walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and said.

"I am here for you. Boromir you didn't think that I would not come did you?" Boromir reached out to her and she took his hand in hers and smiled tears in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't care. When you refused to leave Mordor I thought I had lost you all over again."

"I know I felt your grief as it was my own. I felt it the same as I felt your pain with this illness, and I feel this passing looming over me as it is looming over you." Leanien took the pendent from Boromir's hands and said. "All of these years you kept this. When you came to Mordor I noticed it but I did not think you would have kept it after." She put the chain around Boromir's neck and settled down next to him on the bed and held his hand.

"Leanien…" Boromir started but was interrupted.

"Shh, Tellis is going to take over rule of Mordor. This last journey we will make together." With those words she kissed him gently on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder hummed a soft tune.

When Aragorn and Tellis went into Boromir's room later that day they found the two laying next to each as if asleep. Aragorn walked over and put his hand on Boromir's arm and confirmed that he was dead. He then looked to Leanien and turned back to Tellis.

"She passed with him. Did you know about this?"

"I knew she would leave this world with her mate yes. She bid me to give you this once she passed." Tellis said holding out a rolled up paper which Aragorn read.

'My story is one of tragedy if I could have changed the outcome I would have. My legacy is not one that many would want. At the expense to myself and those I love I was able to forever change Mordor. Though I never regret loving a man and those mortal years, the hours I spend with Boromir before our death means more than all of the year I have lived. Mordor is stable now and the orcs have become compliant with the new rule. I have left Tellis to rule the lands of Mordor. Please tell my father goodbye, and please bury me with Boromir.'

(This is the end of The Black Lady Of Mordor. Thank you for sticking with the story to the end it I felt like I kind of rushed the story in several parts throughout the story and as I was writing I was going to give it a happy ending and have Boromir find Leanien in Mordor but realized how unlikely that would be for him to find her so I changed the story to be the way it is now. I hope everyone likes the story and will take the time to give me their last thoughts about the story and review.)


End file.
